Against All Normal Odds
by Swimming cutie xoxo
Summary: After being accepted to her dream school, Maddy is on cloud nine. Paul though, well he met her one day, imprinted and she left the next. When she returns, everything falls into peices. Hearts are broken and tears fall. Seeing in Multiples: story two.
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own this thing you call 'Twilight'...**

**Hey-la people,  
So here is the Maddy and Paul story finally. I really love writing this so i am excited to keep on writing. I love Maddy so her POV is fun to write in. **

**Huge thanks to TwilightHeart21 who rocks beyond anything i could even begin to describe and aslo thanks to Ali92 who is always there to lend a helping hand! Both of them write as well so make sure to read their awesome stories!!**

**Enjoy! **

**MADDY'S POV**

They say that twins have a special bond, to the point where their minds can be linked.

More commonly known as twin telepathy.

They say the same thing goes for any set of multiples, even sextuplets. Which is why I knew about the surprise going away party they planned me 4 months ago.

Danielle just 'happened' – incase you can't see, there were air quotes around the word happened indicating sarcasm- to make a gorgeous dress that she just insisted I try on. So I decided to play along and do as I was asked.

To this day I still can't get over the fact my sister made that dress, it belonged in a high end fashion boutique and she made it! Her talent will always surprise me; not that I don't think she is capable of making such beautiful designs but the fact that every designs is better then the last is what gets me. She has a true talent.

The dress was perfect.

The top was white with three tiny black buttons. Below that is a large black band with this freaking awesome black and white polka dot skirt.

To put it simply, I absolutely loved it.

I knew it was for the party but I let my sisters have their fun that night. Saying that we should have some fun and just dress up, like all out glamour, even though we have no where to go. Yea, no where to go my ass!

Danielle 'happened' - once again air quotes have been used, you know what that means my friends- to have made two other dress that were perfect for both Tara and herself.

Tara's dress was very eye catching and her personality completely shown though. The dress was white but had this multi-color pattern all over it and it came in at the waist.

She looked dazzling when Danielle was done with her, and lucky for her she has some one to appreciate her beauty, Embry is one lucky dude.

Danielle's dress was very elegant, simple and elegant. The top was a striking blue but the color was only her bust area, were as the rest of the dress was plain black. She looked like a freaking model in it!

Of course Tara found some excuse to see Embry and she demanded I come along even though I was still in my dress. Trying to hide my smug smirk – I love being right even when no one knows I am right – I followed her and Danielle – she 'decided to along, not like she had any thing other to do besides go to the surprise part she planned.

When we arrived, they sneakily made she I was the first one though the door. They followed in behind and once the door was shut everyone jumped out of their really bad hiding places and screamed 'surprise'.

What a freaking surprise! Not.

The party was truly more then I could imagine. Everyone was there! Even people I didn't know, but they knew me which was kinda awkward at first. But by the end of the night I loved them all!

And frig; from now on Tara is planning all my parties! It's like she went out and found every hot guy with in the country and jammed them all into the small house, which was fine with me – you can just imagine my suggestive smirk.

Every guy there was huge, and I mean tall and tank. Can you say hot? I sure can and these guys are the poster child for it!

They were all so beyond nice to me! I finally got to meet all the people Tara is always talking about. The people that stayed to help party it up were Kim, Jared, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Jake, Collin, Brady and Leah.

Notice how I said people who stayed?

That had a purpose my friends.

It was not random.

All those wonderful persons actually stayed past the surprise yelling part, where as a certain some one didn't stay.

That certain someone jumped out from beyond the couch and yelled surprise just like every other huge guy in the room but unlike all those other giant men this one took one long – and my dear I do mean long. I could have gone home, knitted a sweater and came back! And I can't even knit! - look at me then bolted out the back door…

I bet you can just imagine my confusion because last time I checked I didn't have some third head going out of my neck so why he ran was and still is a mystery to me.

Not only was I confused but so was everyone else until that little light bulb clicked for Embry and he was all like 'oooo' and everyone else seemed to understand apart from myself and Danielle.

The rest of the party was fantastic though!

They had all my favorite foods in the world!!

There was pasta salad, cheese pizza, veggie spring rolls and zucchini patties. All vegetarian friendly which was awesome since most parties I go to involve me only eating salad and bread.

Over all it was a night I will always remember, and I will remember it with a glowing happiness. For some reason, Paul's face pops up every time I think about that party, not that I am complaining since he was pretty damn fine.

I did leave out that last part involving Paul when I explained that night to Aperio.

"Sounds to me like you left a lot of loved ones behind to come here, am I right?" Aperio was sitting next to me on my bed well I scanned though my e-mails, mostly looking for ones from my family and friends. I was finally able to understand him after 4 months - the dude's accent is heavy.

I nodded to him as I continued my search though all the damn junk mail I get. How in world do I manage to get 100 messages for weird ads in one day?

I mean, come one!

They could at least send me useful ads to, not ads that talk senior sex consoling! Stupid internet, also out to get people.

"But I am very glad you did come, love." Aperio gathered my quickly moving fingers into one of his hands while the other one titled my head away from the computer screen. His warm soft lips pressed against mine distracting me from my original mission.

I met him about 4 months ago well exploring Greece. Maps have never been my strong point so you imagine the great awkward moment when I wondered into his home thinking it was a public bathroom…

Definitely awkward but highly amusing since I had to try and explain myself in Greek.

Totally failed at that one.

He showed me around town and one thing lead to another and I was swept up into this romantic whirl pool. All very cliché but if you saw this guy you would do the same. He is really a Greek god. He has perfectly tanned soft skin with the whole rugged facile hair thing going on along with his crystal clear blue eyes and a fantastic body as well. But of course things happen, for example last week.

Aperio told me he loved me.

I cried after that moment because I wanted more then anything to say it back and mean it but I couldn't. There was this part of my mind that had been there over the past couple months and it grow huge in that moment. Telling me this was wrong, he was not the one I was meant to be with.

Fighting the reasoning behind the comment was hard because my heart went against me and agreed. So as a compromise I told him I wasn't already to say that yet.

But he was coming back with me to La Push for my birthday.

To met everyone after listening to me talk about them for the past 4 months.

I am just going to pretend I didn't see the ring box hidden in his bathroom cardboard behind the mouthwash.

**Yup...so yea... Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

Thanks again!  
Swimming CUtie xoxo


	2. Woah

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**So yup here chapter 2! Yay for chapter 2... so yea, huge thanks once again to three people now! TwilightHeart 21 cause she rocks my life with her reviews and awesome stories which are both beyond anything i could imagine!!! Ali92 cause well she is awesome and is always there when needed, and my new beta Twilighter4Ever!! All three of them rock and are the best people ever! So thank you to them!**

**ALso thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You guys will do rock, i almost fell out of my chair when i checked my e-mail to 35 e-mails! You people make my days! So yea...enjoy!**

**MADDY'S POV**

Stupid flipping dumb ass coffee maker, please work!

Pretty please, with a cherry on top?

Arg!! All I want is some god damn freaking coffee! It is 4 am and god I need me some coffee! For love of all the yummy, chewy gum worms (in this alternate world) WORK!

Stupid piece of crap! God, this is the last damn thing I need! After finding that ring box yesterday I have been on edge all day. It was the worst earlier though because he came over at like 8 pm and we were sitting around doing some work when all of a sudden he jumped off the couch and got down on one knee.

That's the part were I tried my hardest to look away from him, at the same time trying not to cry because I wasn't sure if I could yes so instead I to hummed to myself. As it turns out he dropped his pencil… Awkward … I am not sure if he knows I saw the box or wait but still…

"Hey Maddy, you got an e-mail from Tara." Aperio's voice rang though my empty dorm. Normally this place is empty besides me and Aperio; because my roommate is…well she's a slut. Chic is never here, always in some guy's dorm, cause god knows that helps my little situation.

Wait, back it up. E-mail from Tara?!

– _Insert extremely girl-ish squeak- _

Screw coffee. Throwing the coffee maker onto floor I quickly jumped onto my bed where Aperio had stationed himself. Lucky for him, he moved just before I landed where he was originally sitting.

Aperio pulled me lovingly into his warm, comfortable lap before placing the laptop on my lap. He started to trail kisses up the side of my neck, causing me to giggle every now and again.

I opened the window and saw her name with the subject line:

"_**You better freaking read this Maddy or I will find you. Don't think some stupid liquid blue shit will save you from my wrath!" **_

I felt Aperio laughing as he read the subject line. He has never met Tara so he thinks it is a joke…I on the other hand know better. She ain't kidding buddy.

Tara often sends me e-mails but the flow has slowed recently and it worried me. After I left home the biggest fear in my mind was that something was going to happen to my family and I wouldn't be there. I would have to find out over the phone or though an e-mail. I miss them so much everyday and I would give anything to go back home but my life is here now. Aperio is here for one and two my future is dependant on this school.

Three weeks. I leave to go home in three long weeks! I can't wait to go see them all, to hug them and hear their voices without the speaker crackling or cutting in and out all the time.

Most of all though I can't wait for them to met him. Aperio. He has really become my life in such a short time. I truly love him more then words can express but I can't seem to articulate my thoughts to him. He doesn't hesitate to tell me though, always saying that he loves me more then humanly possible and that no matter what he will be there for me and I am the girl of his dreams.

But back to the bigger picture during this moment in time.

E-mail from TARA!

Reading now… and go.

_Hey-la Maddy,_

_So how's it going sis?_

_You must be having a blast since for some reason you haven't written me much? And yes, I am complaining, just to clear that up there, hun._

_But frig, I miss you! Geez, I haven't seen you in 4 freaking long-ass months! I get that art is important to you, but you need to write me more! I have so much to fill you in on!_

_First off, did you hear about Mom and Dad moving to freaking ASIA! They move this summer but no one is going with them since they are all going other places._

_Dillon got accepted to a… guess what kinda school…stuck? Okay I will give you some help. He got accepted to Trinity Western University!! For performing arts! Who in the world would have thought that Dillon would be an actor? Not me that's for sure._

_Moving on to Danielle, she got accepted to Paris International Fashion School!! Can you believe it!? Okay well, we all knew she would be going into fashion because she rocks at it but Paris? She is so excited to go, she won't stop talking about it and now she insisted on only speaking French so she is ready for Paris…strange girl that one._

_Travis got accepted to Dalhousie University in Nova Scotia for soccer. I don't know much about that one since he has already gone down there to look at his dorm but he will be back when you're arrival. Then there is Blake. He got accepted to Curtin University of Technology in Australia!!_

_They are all beyond thrilled about you coming down to visit for our 18th birthday! You know who else is eager for your arrival…EMBRY! _

_The kid misses you like crazy; always saying things like 'now would be a good time to have Maddy around'. Apparently you are great with breaking awkward silence, because it isn't like you cause them or anything - sarcasm in use there-…_

_So all in all I miss you like freaking crazy so you better get you ass down here soon! _

_Don't forget you are coming to prom when you are down as well. And don't even think it Maddy, you are going and I don't give a damn. But Danielle finally gave in, so you can pick your own dress, and trust me that one took a lot of work and some bribes…._

_Also let me know how things are going for you because I have no idea what you're up to and people are demanding details here!_

_Love you ma sœur,_

_Tara. _

Woah.

Woah.

I repeat WOAH!

Never saw that one coming!

Dillon and a freaking acting school in **Canada**?

I figured Danielle and the fashion thing but a school in **Paris**?

Travis and sports have always been together but in **Nova Scotia**?

Blake is moving to mother-flipping **Australia**!?

And my loving parents in far-away **Asia**!

Crap, my family is going to be some spread out there. We almost cover all the continents, minus the cold ones and South America… but almost!

Wait what about Tara?

She never mentioned where she was going to school? I wonder where she is going; it is probably some place in Washington so she can stay close to Embry. Can't blame her though, if I had some one like Embry I wouldn't be going anywhere either.

I know I have Aperio but I don't have that complete feeling Tara said she got when Embry and her started dating. I want that feeling but I guess not everyone has the chance to get it so I will make due. It isn't like Aperio isn't fantastic though because truly he is, and I wouldn't trade him in or anything. But sometimes he does those little things I know Embry would never do to Tara.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Aperio's snapping fingers caught my attention and dragged me from my dream world, to bad too since I was enjoying it there.

"Yea, I'm fine. Well more like fine-ish. I guess I'm just not ready to watch them all leave even though I did that to them." My voice was a small whisper as I spoke my new found fear. I knew me leaving had been painful to say the least but I never saw it from their perceptive before now.

What really scared me the most though was the fact everyone around me could leave forever. My family would always love me on some level but I could easily do something by accident and lose them forever, those things happen to people.

"Maddy?!" Aperio's face was now just inches from mine. His sweet breath fanned across my face making me take a shaky breath.

"Y-yea?" His closeness always makes me crazy when he does this. Getting all close to my face and not doing any thing!

"You okay there?" Aperio backed up some so his blue eyes could wander my face.

"I guess, just home-sick you know?" I didn't except him to understand, he has never left Greece or his family.

"Yea but just think three weeks and you're home!" His eyes were sparkling with that unspeakable desire again. He has already voiced many times how excited he is to meet my family but I am not able to return that excitement.

------ 3 weeks later --------

"Aperio, calm down. For the last time, this plane is not going to randomly crash half-way across the ocean and leave us all to plummet to our death." I responded calmly for the third time since we boarded the freaking plane.

Aperio has never been on a plane before so he was a tad bit nervous about flying over the ocean.

A tad?

That was an understatement. I am close to finding a paper bag for him to breathe into, mostly just to get him to shut up! I was really worried about him because he was completely freaking out but sadly I am only capable of one strong emotion at a time. So that worry soon turned into full blown annoyance when he kept talking and talking about how we are all going to die.

That was fun because he did it after we boarded as well and some old lady heard him and screamed 'ουσ. τρομοκράτης!'… Better known as 'terrorist' to English people.

Meaning I had to spent the next 10 minutes explaining that Aperio is not a terrorist. As it turns out the lady was his grade 5 teacher…

Weird…

Really freaking weird.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off."

That voice is easily the most annoying thing on the face of this planet! Who in the world decided to have that lady record that message needs to be pushed off a freaking huge cliff…

I am kinda nervous…

Kinda irritable too…

Just in case you didn't notice.

Yay for the next 10 hours of my life…

God, kill me now.

**And there it is! Not much to say here expect that i am currently writing the sequel to Definitely Maybe and well got stuck... i have an idea for the plot but suggestions are great too! Let me know what you want to see happen! Reviews are awesome!**

**Thanks Reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	3. I will get to see my angel again

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... :(**

**Well hello there my fellow readers! I was thinking the other day how hard it must be for Paul since Maddy is away and i got the idea to explore that by writing this chapter is in his POV. So here is the first chapter in Paul's POV for this story.**

**Now a huge, enormous, colossal, massive - yea i know how to use a thesaurus- thank you goes out to my new beta!!! Twilight4Evr!  
Man she is quick too, i sent her this chapter yesterday and this morning there it was ready to be posted! I am truely thankful to have such an awesome beta on my side!! THANKS TWILIGHT4ERV!!! **

**Also another huge thanks goes to Twilightheart21 who is such an awesome reviewer and is also there reading all my stories and dropping really comments even when they are undeserved. AND Ali92... where to start with her...well she ROCKS! She is always there when i need her and offers some awesome adive. All three of them are what make this story possible so a round of applause for them please!!!**

**Now onto the story, enjoy!!**

**Paul's POV**

Blackness.

I see it every day and every night in this seemingly endless hell.

Everyone says that imprinted was the best moment in theirs lives. The moment where they finally felt complete, finally realized what they wanted.

What they needed to live.

I can't argue with them on that since all that stuff is true.

I just wish it wasn't like this.

I wish she was here instead of somewhere else, somewhere on across the ocean.

I wish she could get to know me.

I wish I could get to know her.

Every thing, every little detail about her is more important then the air I breathe, and I have been denied access to that essential air.

The second I jumped up from behind that couch I can honestly say I was more surprised then her. The way her soft face lit up with joy when we all yelled surprise. Her priceless smile gleaming as she thanked and hugged everyone.

The pure delight and ecstasy in her big brown eyes was more then I could handle.

She was absolutely amazing.

Gorgeous.

Stunning.

Magnificent.

Wonderful.

And way out of my league.

Her face has been burned into my blank mind for the last four months. I see her perfect face smiling at me every second of the day and sadly I can't even wish it away. It would be more painfully to not have that image to see and remind me of her.

I can't even wish she wasn't in Greece because I know with all my heart that going there was her dream and I can't even begin to wish that her dream didn't come true. So what if I wasn't part of that dream? Can't blame her, hell she just saw me for the first time two days before she was leaving.

Her smile is what gets me though the day, knowing that somewhere out there she is smiling right this moment. It would be wrong of me to want anything more then what I have because it wouldn't be what she wanted.

How can I miss someone this much when all I have said to her is surprise?

How can someone become my everything in the span of 0.1 seconds?

How can I be here when she isn't?

"Paul! I swear to God, you better open this freaking door right now or so help me God, there will be blood shed!" Tara's loud voice passed though the locked door to my bedroom.

I haven't let this room for the past 3 days. I haven't phased in those three days. Haven't gone to school but what does that matter.

I have a good reason though; well I consider it a good reason whereas people like Tara call it bullshit. You see in three days it is their 18th birthday, all six of them.

Including Maddy's, meaning I was going to miss a huge landmark in her life. One of many I am sure.

"Paul! Argg! Get your ass out here now! I have something to tell you, and I refuse to yell it though that freaking door!" Tara loud pounding now accompanied her yelling.

Sighing, I imagine Tara asking Embry to break down the door, and of course he will, and I really like my door at moment. Pulling myself up from my position on my now indented bed I drag my feet until I am face to face with the door.

I can already see what she is going to tell me. I brought more food for you, so eat. I did your laundry, so please change and for God sake's take a shower Paul. The same things she has told me for the past four months.

Seeing the light leave Tara's eyes when all I do is shrug in response does hurt but as bad as it sounds I can't find it in me to care a lot. I know she thinks I try not to look at her because she looks a lot like Maddy but that's not it at all. Sure Tara does look like Maddy but that I can handle, what really kills me is seeing her and Embry together. Seeing the love they share, the complete adoration they have. The things that are supposed to happen between a wolf and his imprint. The same thing I don't have.

But as long as Maddy is happy, how can I ask for more? With that in mind I open the heavy wooden door and poke my head out. Looking around I notice how my place is no longer shitty. Guess Tara decided it was time for some cleaning to take place, in order to avoid some form of disease.

"Okay Tara, what do you want?" My voice sounded monotone even to me, but why put up any false pretenses when we all know the truth.

"Paul, come all the way out, or my news will never reach your ears." Tara's voice traveled from the kitchen, which is down the hall, meaning if I want to hear what she has to say, then I will have to leave my room. The room I have come to know as the only place I can wallow in grief alone.

Her news can't be that important, what could she possible have to say to me?

"Fine, then it looks like I am going deaf today." I yell back as I slowly move my feet back into my room, then draw my face back into the dark room. Just as I start shutting the door, Tara's voice stops me dead.

"It's about Maddy."

Three single words.

Three single words that can bring every emotion, from terror to joy, into my brain and nerves at once making me jumpy.

She said it was about Maddy, meaning it could be good news or bad news.

My heart stops at the very possibility that something bad could happen to my angel.

What if something did happen, and I wasn't there to protect her?

Somewhere during those thoughts, my feet had carried me into the kitchen, and face to face with Tara. Whose face resembled stone at the moment, never a good sign when comes to Tara because she is very animated.

"What about Maddy?" The words come out as a menacing hiss, which was unneeded but expressed what I was feeling none the less.

Embry automatically assumed a protective position in front of Tara, but she ignored him, and pushed his rigid body to stand right in front of me.

"Paul," she poked my chest, "First off, don't even use that fucking tone with me!" That is the first time I have ever heard her swear… "Second, if you want to hear the news, then I suggest you sit your ass down in that chair and shut up."

Taking a deep breathe, I study her for a moment. Two things become clear. One, she is not kidding and I know messing with her is a bad idea. She may not be able to hurt me with her own two fists but I am sure she can find a baseball bat around here somewhere and that would cause some damage. Second, I can see beyond the anger burning in her eyes the excitement there too.

If something bad happened to Maddy then there would be excitement there, or so I hope. I reach beyond myself to pull up a chair so I can sit down and hear the fantastic news.

"Good job. So my news is simple. I am sure you are aware of my birthday that is coming up in three short days, well I have been informed of some news I am sure you would love to hear." She stops to take what I presume is a dramatic pause, "I heard from Maddy yesterday and she has come to a decision regarding her birthday."

Trying not to think of what that could mean I learn forward and motion with my hand for her to continue.

"She is coming down tomorrow, Paul, and staying all summer."

….

ALL SUMMER!!

Joy sweeps though my veins, washing away remaining trace of sadness.

TOMORROW!

As in the next day.

As in I might see her tomorrow.

I almost want to cry from happiness.

I will get to see my angel again…

**And cut...**

**So there is chapter 3 in Paul's wonderful happy POV - note the sarcasm-. It was a lot of fun to write though and i really wanted to write about when he gets the news that Maddy is coming down! Notice how Aperio was not mentioned though? Hmmm... Thats leads to the questions of whether Maddy never told Tara about him or if Tara just edited out that part?.... **

**Well yea thats all i have to say... wait, one more thing... THANK YOU Twilight4Erv!!!!! AGAIN you ROCK MY LIFE!**

**Thanks for reading, till next chapter my people.  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	4. Well…Nope

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...  
****  
So hey-la people,  
Here is chapter 4 yay! I loved writing in Paul's POV but Maddy is definitely more fun...And in this chapter she gets to deal with a great sitaution... Nice awkward family problem in the airport...even better after the flight she had with Aperio!**

**HUGE thanks to my beta Twilight4Evr!! She totally rocks beyond what words can begin to convey. She is so awesome when it comes to editing and sending the chapters back quickly! SHE ROCKS, no doubt. Also thanks to TwilightHeart who is such an awesome person and writes most of my favorite stories so check her out! You won't reget it!**

**Now enjoy the chapter...**

**Maddy's POV**

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. The temperature in Port Angeles is currently mild and there is some slight drizzle. Thank you for choosing to fly with West Jet and I hope you enjoyed your flight."

Sadly that annoying voice sounded like heaven right now. Don't get me wrong, spending time with Aperio is a blast…most of the time that is.

But right after the plane took off; I think he died on the inside. Dead to the world around him.

Because well, he actually fainted… or at least that's what the lady on the plane said. She wasn't sure what happened either.

He just kinda lost complete consciousness. He was out for almost the whole time but woke up again just when we hit some turbulence.

Convenient, right?

Well…Nope.

He freaked out again. Worse this time, but luckily I found out how to get him to shut up! All I had to do was start kissing him every time he got nervous or scared…which was about three times every minute. To say the least, I think I went though a whole tube of Chap Stick. Fun times.

My body was bounced into the air as we finally touched down on ground. Aperio released his iron grip on my hand and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!! GROUND! I will never do that again!! O thank God, finally we are on ground again!" Aperio rejoiced as I collect our stuff and got ready to leave the plane. I better not mention that unless he plans on swimming back to Greece, there will be air craft involved. Shaking my head I grabbed his hand and proceed to exit the plane with him in tow.

God, there are like a million and three stairs between where I stand now and where my family is waiting for me! Arghhh…wait maybe that's a good thing… You see, I kinda, maybe, sorta forget to mention Aperio…. So in short, they don't really know about him… They don't know I have a boyfriend… That I have had one for 4 months… Yup, this will awkward…

"Maddy, love, hurry up! We are almost on land!" Aperio tugged my hand in the same manner as an impatient 4-year old when there was a rubber duck store just down the street and the kid had a over-obsessive problem when it came to rubber ducks…okay, that kid was totally me…

"Aperio, I swear if you do that thing that they do in movies where you get down on all fours and kiss the gross ground I am leaving you right in the middle of this busy airport that is filled with annoying, inconsiderate Americans. Don't say I didn't warn you." I notified Aperio as he continued to pull me down the freaking long-ass stair case.

I am not kidding either. If he does that then I am gone. As well, that part about the Americans that is not my personal view but Aperio's. Americans scare him shitless.

Makes me laugh every time.

Oh God, here we go. Finally we reached the bottom of the stairs and we were currently approaching the sliding doors that would lead us out to where my family was waiting. The doors are made of glass but they are this weird fogged stuff so no one can see in or out- that sounds really creepy but fitting for the situation.

After taking a deep breath, I let Aperio lead the way though the doors. The second I got out into the terminal I could see them. They are hard to miss. It isn't everyday you get 7 people that all look alike standing in one place alongside one giant dark skin man. Easy to see and yet I wished I hadn't been able to.

"Maddy!!"

"Madeline! Get over your small ass here!"

"Maddy we see you dumb ass!"

"Maddy, don't even make me come over to get you!"

Before I could even blink, my hand was torn from Aperio's and I was engulfed into my warm hug. My feet were no longer touching the ground and that could only mean one thing, Embry.

"Embry! Stop hogging her!" My feet were reunited with the solid ground as Embry released me to the wolves.

Next all my siblings hugged me; I think I stopped breathing at that point because they had a death grip on me. But I couldn't help but hug them back. I missed them beyond what any words could describe. They are a huge part of me and being away from them sucked, I felt almost hollow inside, and not even Aperio could ever begin to fill that whole.

Once they were done with squeezing all the air from my lungs my parents came over. They both hugged me at the same time, my mother almost in tears talking away about how it has been to have their baby away. One minute! Youngest by one freaking minute, Mom! God, they are never going to let that one slide. My dad just hugged me and tried to calm my mother down so she didn't cause a huge scene in the middle of the airport. Which she was close to doing at the moment... so not great.

After they released me everything went quiet. Dead quiet. That kind of shocked and confused quiet you'd get in some soap opera when someone's dead twin brother comes back from the dead and shows up at your wedding. It took me a second to understand why they were so quiet; I mean my family is never ever this quiet… Then I remember Aperio… oooh.

"Maddy, care to introduce us?" My father asked politely, eyeing Aperio with a nice death glare. Wait to make him feel at home there, Dad.

Ducking my head I responded, "Guys, this is Aperio and Aperio, this is my family."

"Hello everyone." His accent was thick so I have no doubt they had some issues understanding that one. I looked up from my shoes to take in the expressions on their face. Still confusion… Oh, right I haven't mentioned why he came with me…

"Umm Aperio is well…kinda…he is my…you know…" The words were completely failing me at the moment. I wanted to tell them but that's when something caught my eye. Across the terminal I swear I saw another giant dark skinned man and the only giants around here are from La Push, but that's not what got me. The guy looked so familiar but his face was twisted into a painful expression that was hard to look at without feeling guilty, like I was the one who caused that expression.

"Your baby's daddy?" Embry's sarcastic voice snapped me back to here I was standing and away from the man's beautifully pained expression.

"Yeah Embry, that's it. Of course cause what else would he be?" My sarcastic response was instant, no thinking involved. Sarcasm is my third language.

"Well then, why is he here dear? No offense intended Aperio, we are glad to have you but I am confused as to why you are here." My mother's soft but annoyed question was pointed at Aperio, not me.

"Well Mrs. Flynn, Maddy decided to invite me along because she thought it was time for me to meet the family." Aperio's accent was still laid on pretty thick though it had eased up some, but I was still hoping they didn't understand a word he had said.

"Meet the family? As in what someone's boyfriend does when they get serious?" Dylan spoke for the first time since the silence had come and honestly I was worried about their reaction. Looks like my plan to have them not understand that last comment failed epically. Epic, I love that word. Always makes things seem more dramatic. Epically.

"Maddy, you didn't tell them about me?" Aperio looked down at me with a sad and confused expression.

"You know what I love, giant family dilemmas being solved in the middle of a crowded airport, always a blast." Tara cut in to save me. I owe her; this was the last place I ever wanted to have a family show-down.

Everyone nodded and Dylan and Blake came over to grab some bags. We all walked silently out to where the cars had been parked. They had taken mom's mini van and the boy's car here. Meaning all the boys had to go in one car along with the girls in the other, minus my father of course who wouldn't be caught dead in the same car as my brothers for safety reasons.

When we got to the cars Tara pulled me into the van while Travis pulled Aperio – pretty violently I might add – into the boy's car. Poor Aperio, it takes two hours to get home from the airport… poor, poor Aperio…two hours alone…with my brothers… ouch.

"Alright Madeline, you got some explaining to do!" Danielle did that weird head dip thing well she stated that. I might as well get on with it.

"Okay, that was Aperio… I met him a week after I got to Greece. As you all know, maps do not mix with our family very well." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry's now smug expression, "Embry, hate to break it to you there pal, but that applies to you." Suck on them eggs!

"Anyways, you imagine the great awkward moment when I wondered into his home thinking it was a public bathroom… Definitely awkward but highly amusing since I had to try and explain myself in Greek. Well I totally failed at that one. Then he showed me around town and one thing lead to another and I was swept up into this romantic whirl pool. All very cliché but I know and totally un-Maddy like but what can I say, he is perfect and when you find Mr. Right why question it?"

As I finished I looked around and saw my mom had a dreamer look in her eyes, probably because another one of her kids found true love. The weight of those words almost stopped my heart. Did I just imply that I lo-

"Awwww sweetie, that's great!" My mom half-hugged me around the seat.

"I'm happy for you Maddy, yet another girl in the family to find love. God I hope I am next!" Danielle gushed as she too hugged me tightly.

It took Tara and Embry a second to say something but I saw their expressions. Almost as if they themselves were in some sort of pain.

"That's great Maddy."

"We're happy for you."

I bet they didn't think I saw the knowing look that passed between as I turned back around.

What is up with them?

**CUT! And there it is my people. Hoped you liked it! And for those of you guessed that Maddy didn't inform Tara on Aperio, you were RIGHT! Good for you. So yea, thats all i have to say really! **

**Thanks for Reading.  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	5. Not Maddy, but Tara

****

Disclaimer: The only thing i know in this story is weird Flynn family... so help them god.

**So hello there my people,  
Here is chapter 5! Woot! And yes Paul finally comes in... but i must warn you he isn't there long... okay like the last little bit. But i promise he will be there a lot more from now on. **

**Now, where would i be without my fanatastic beta! Well not here not thas for sure. So giant round of applause for her and her awesomeness! She truely does rock though, best beta ever! Wouldn't trade her for the world! SO everyone thank her because without her you wouldn't be reading this!**

**Also huge thanks to my favorite author on this site TwilightHeart21! She is the best reviewer and writting i have seen in a long time. Not only does she write some kick ass stories but get this, she also published a poem! So go check both of them out cause in all honestly they rock my socks off! **

**SO here is the chapter! Enjoy... **

**Maddy's POV**

I have been home for 3 freaking hours and we have been discussing the same issues the whole time!

Talk about major suckage.

On the way home from the airport it came to my mom's attention that Aperio would need somewhere to sleep in the house. My father seemed to think he would be fine on the roof, once the frequent rained stopped. Sure dad…

Danielle suggested he could sleep in my room but my parents acting like normal parents of a teenage girl whose boyfriend they don't know of course rejected that idea the second it was said.

And no other ideas have been said…

The guys still aren't home from the airport. I would rather not let my imagination go wild and think of all the stupid stuff they could have gotten into on the way home…I repeat, poor Aperio.

This is one of those moments where I get really paranoid and start to believe that there is someone sitting in a chair out there controlling my life. Creating all these stupid issues to just a get laugh out of how fucked up he can make my existence.

Yeah, I swore.

But times like these call for some usage of the sailor dictionary.

"Maddy! Pay attention young lady, this issue is of your own doing so I suggest you come up with a solution." My mother snapped her fingers in my face, causing me to focus on the problem at hand.

O yeah, cause I have a flipping solution mother.

God, what am I?

Some genius who specializes in sleeping agreements for foreign boyfriends?

Didn't think so.

The front door slammed causing us all to jump about 5 feet in the freaking air while the guys stomped into the living room with Aperio in tow.

All my brothers had menacing smirks on their faces but Aperio looked like someone had just run over his dog with a giant tractor, then backed up, only to do again but this time in slow motion while mocking him about his fugly hair cut and continuously telling Yo-Momma jokes…tough times.

"Finally decided to end your torture session, did you there boys?" Embry was smirking right along with their stupid asses. They nodded at the same time, which I must admit was kinda frighten but also really weird at the same time…

God, I need a new life because this one is too screwed up to fix by now.

"Yup, we had our fun. So if anyone else wants a go at pretty boy then shoot." Dillon proudly stated while receiving high fives from my brothers and Embry.

Reaching over I grabbed my purse, stood up and walked over to where poor Aperio was standing awkwardly in the doorway, but not without giving each brother and Embry a hard smack on the back of the head.

Lacing my fingers through Aperio's, I pulled him to the stairs and shouted, "We will be in my room until anyone has something constructive and non-offensive to say to either of us. Complete asses."

The last part was said under my breath but I am sure they all heard me since I the last thing I heard from the room was my mother's annoyed sigh. After ascending the two flights of stairs to my room, I noticed how quiet Aperio was being.

When I asked what was wrong, the answer I got was in question form.

"Are you really only dating me because you made a bet that you could sleep with some hot, stupid guy and you only chose Greece because you were banned from all other Europe countries for public stripping?"

Those fuckers are so dead.

* * *

"Get dressed ALREADY! The party is in 20 FLIPPING MINUTES Maddy!" Danielle's annoyed screech echoed off my walls as she threw – and I mean whipped – my clothing at me.

"What the hell happened to you ONLY speaking FRENCH Danielle!?" I yelled back while chucking the offending garment at the floor.

"That is besides the POINT Maddy! For god's sakes, act like a normal teenage girl for 10 MINUTES and put on the CLOTHES or so HELP ME GOD!" She screamed back at me.

We had been going at for just over five minutes now and no one had dared enter the room to tell us to shut up. Everyone knows that when it comes to fashion, you are never to mess with Danielle, and I can be scary when I am mad…

"Argghhh! I AM NOT putting THIS on DANIELLE!" I repeated but this adding some emphasis by kicking the piece of clothing across the room to her feet.

"MADELINE ALEXIA LILLY FLYNN! I swear to god! PUT on the FUCKING DRESS NOW!" Danielle bent down and grabbed the dress of the ground and shoved it into my chest.

So I kinda have a small temper…

Small being the key word in that statement…

"Danielle, I will NOT put on the MOTHER FUCKING dress. As I was TRYING to tell you-"

"I don't GIVE A FLYING FUCK if you think it is too girly or you DON'T want to go to this party MADELINE. YOU will be WEARING this DRESS and standing at EMILY'S door in 15 MINUTES!"

"Danielle!! This DRESS ISN'T -"

"Isn't WHAT Maddy? Good ENOUGH for FUCKING your taste?"

"Argghhh! It isn't MINE dumb ASS!"

"What do you mean isn't yours?" Her quieted down a few notches due to her new confusion.

"Learn how to flipping read and look at the god damn name you pinned to the inside of the fucking dress DANIELLE GRACE VIOLET FLYNN!"

I yelled her full name while jabbing an accusing finger into the center of the name tag that clearly read 'TARA' on it.

Not Maddy, but Tara.

"Oooh…well that changes things. Here is your dress," She reaching into her rack of her clothing bags and pulled out this white dress. Handing back Tara's dress, I grabbed mine and threw one last smirk over my shoulder, before rushing back into my room.

I know, my sister and I love the f-word…what can I say?

As I slammed my door, I heard Danielle scream "TARA!!!!" down the stairs. Poor girl, hell is waiting.

Finally I had a chance to look at the dress, and it was perfect. It was a simple white summer dress with two beautifully painted flowers on the skirt. Perfect for me and me alone, so buddy, don't even think about trying to take it – that was for the guy controlling my life from his comfy lounge chair… stupid fucker.

You know what these flowers made me realize?

My parents have seriously bad floral issues.

I mean jeez, look at Tara's name: Tara Selena ROSE Flynn.

Danielle's name: Danielle Grace VIOLET Flynn

And my name: Madeline Alexia LILLY Flynn.

All of them involve flower names….what the fuck?

"Maddy are you done, love?" Aperio's dreamy voice floated though my now closed door, and right to the spot were I was standing with my new dress on. Why in the freaking world did I agree to wear a dress…?

I called out a yes though my door, never taking my gaze off the full length mirror in front of me. In the distance I heard my bedroom door click as Aperio closed it before his warm arms wrapped lovingly around my waist.

"Love," His breath brushed over my neck as he whispered in my ear, "You look stunning."

This guy really should teach classes on how to be the perfect hot boyfriend cause he was it down to a science... wait, no I don't wanna know how he got it down to a science… how many flipping girls has he had – No, not thinking of now or ever… probably too many to count – Argghhh! Self, listen to me! Stop thinking of that… it doesn't matter… that much…

"Maddy, what's wrong? You look unhappy?" Aperio whispered again in my ear causing me to shiver ever so slightly.

"I dunno, I just feel…lame." Wow I suck at finding adjectives on such short notice but I do feel lame… ish

"You don't look anywhere near lame…what is lame?" Of course, his English wasn't perfect to start and now here I am throwing out semi-slang words… oh well, his issue, not mine.

"We're leaving Maddy, so please hurry!" Embry's voice boomed from across the hall where I presume he was with Tara in her room. Those two are the cutest thing… gotta love 'em.

* * *

This party rocks!!

I am loving it!

It's at Emily's house, the same lady who hosted my going-away party. She is such a sweet heart, I love her already and I have only met her once! All the people I met during last were here in this small house partying it up!

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight's the night (NIGHT!)_  
_Let's live it up_  
_I got my money_  
_Let's spend it up_  
_Go out and smash it_

_Like Oh My God_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_Let's get it OFF_  
_I know that we'll have a ball_  
_If we get down_  
_And go out_

"Maddy!" Tara grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the makeshift dance floor… okay more like the living room floor and she pulled me outside.

"Tara! I was getting my groove thang on! What is so important you needed to interrupt that??" I was still swaying to the beat of the music that could be outside of the small cottage like house.

"Groove thang Maddy? Anyways I just wanted to ask if you remembered all the names of the people you met before." Tara asked with a slight smirk on her face, she was hiding something… mmm.

"Yeah, I remember most of them." I going though the list of people I had met since we got there about one hour ago…

"Good, because we are about to open presents and I could sense some kind of awkward moment from you when you realize you have no idea who gave you the present." I swear she can tell the future! Now that I think of it, that is very possible but it will be interesting so screw asking for names.

"Yea, yea. It will be fine Tara, calm your panties. Plus, I live off awkward moments."

"Thanks, cause that just made me feel more assured about it."

"No problem, I am all about helping the people."

Sighing, she just walked inside the cottage, but the cold-ish air was awesomely refreshing, so I decided to stay outside for a minute or ten. Taking a deep breathe of the moist air – I have missed that feeling since the moment I left this sad little town – and settled myself down on the semi-wet grass.

Closing my eyes I let a smile of pure content spread across my face as I relaxed in the only place that has really felt like home. Quiet is a beautiful thing, something I never found anyway else, but here in tiny town of La Push.

"Maddy?"

And there goes my quiet. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I recognized the deep voice but I couldn't put a name to it. Weird, since it just sounded right, like when they said my name it sounded better then it ever has. Who the hell was that?

Whipping around, my eyes landed upon one huge man.

A giant, very shirtless man standing behind me.

And if there was a way to hide all the shirts in this world just so he would never cover up that amazing chest, consider it done.

That's when the name finally came back to me.

How could I forget that face?

How could that face make every little detail around me seem pointless?

Why the hell was I thinking like some love struck teenage girl?

"Paul?"

**And there he is ladies and gentlemen! PAUL! Yay!**

**Also guys, i hate to sound needed but it has come to my attention that there are alot of ghost readers - people who read and don't review -for this story.**

So if you read and like, hell even if you dislike, please let me know. So please drop me a line. It can be one word if you want, but please let me know!

**As for those of you who rock and have been reviewing, you are the people that make me day, so THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy your summer!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	6. Oh My God

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.... sadly. **

**So hello there readers! Welcome to the 6th Chapter of Against All Normal Odds! Paul is featured in this chapter, so get ready for flirting!  
****  
A huge thanks to a person who not only betas this story but also rocks with her help, Twilight4Evr!! She is seruoidly an awesome person! I am beyond happy i have her as my beta, so thank you again! ****Maddy's POV**

**Also thanks to TwilightHeart21, she is definitely amazing. Her reviews make my day and her stories are addictive. So both of those people deserve some credit, oo who am i kidding, they deserve a lot of freaking credit when it comes to this story!! So thanks guys!**

**Now to the main feature.  
Maddy's POV**

"Yup, that would be my name. You remember me?" Paul was closer now with a slightly completing expression.

His eyes darted back and forth between the ground and me… I think he is trying to decide if he should sit? Ummm… last time I checked, that wasn't such a complicated question.

Taking a shot in the dark I pat the spot beside me and what do you know? He sits his ass down, guess I was right.

"How could I forget?" A small chuckle escaped my lips as I thought of the last time I saw him, running for his life, "You made a pretty memorable impression."

"Really?" His gaze never left my face and oddly I wasn't creeped out…

"Yeah. It was the only time I really got to see a giant man run away from party decorations and cake." Trying to hide my smile was like trying to sneak a sudeoo onto an airplane in your purse. Stupid and too much effort.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that one… but, I have over come my fear of parties now. The cake thing… well I am still working on that." There was a new twinkle in his dark eyes when I laughed, almost like I had just shown him to the all you can eat cupcake buffet…mmm I do love me some cupcakes.

"Well then, more cake for me!" I was still silently laughing. Who would have guessed that a guy who had to contemplate the idea of sitting down could be so funny? Not me, that's for sure.

"Hey now, let's not be hasty. Cake therapy may be just what I need. Maybe even a whole cake to myself just for test purposes." He was still smirking but I could tell he wasn't joking when it came to the cake. He wanted himself a huge portion of that thing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. But if it is gone before you get there then that's your own fault." I informed him while shaking my head with a smirk planted firmly on my lips.

"While that would be a damper on my attempt at cake therapy… oh well, cookies are close enough." Paul was still smiling like he had won the lottery.

"Pfff… cookies are a joke compared to cake. And this cake, it is going to be flipping huge! So do not come crying to me when you have no sweeties to munch on there Pauly." Did I really just call him Pauly? Wow… that never gets mentioned again.

"Well fine, I will just go cry by myself in a corner…all alone. With no cookies or cake…" His face was in the form of the most adorable pout I have ever seen.

"Oh, don't make that face at me."

"Why? Is it working? Starting to feel bad about depriving me of cake?" He was closer then ever now, and it was giving me a natural high kinda feeling.

"Nope, not at all. It just looks like your face might freeze that way or something and as funny as that would be," I leaned over to poke his still pouting face, and he leaned into my finger. Meaning our faces were pretty close together -

"Maddy! Presents!" Aperio's voice rang across the lawn breaking my attention away from Paul, who was still really close to my face. His sparkling eyes filled with disappointment.

Stealing one last glance at Paul I got up and walked over to where Aperio was standing in the door way. The second I was within arms reach Aperio wrapped one secure arm my waist will sending a warning glare in Paul's direction.

Pulling Aperio inside with me, I turned around to face him, I hate when he gets jealous like that.

"Aperio, what was that?" My tone was soft and caring but I was ready to yell.

"Nothing Maddy, I just didn't like the way he was flirting with my girl." His eyes had that worried glint again and I almost felt bad, almost.

"I'm sorry but last time I check, I don't belong anyone!" My voice raised a few octaves during that sentence. His expression suddenly turned into a heart breaking apologetic look, how could I stay mad at that face.

"I'm sorry Maddy. Just the thought of losing you… I- but that's in the past so lets head inside." Placing a chaste kiss on lips, then forehead, he wrapped his fingers though mine and lead the way.

Everyone was seated around the couch were my siblings were, all watching me make my way though the giant crowd. Settling myself down in between Dillon and Blake I turned to look at my mother who was sitting in the middle of a pile of presents.

With a quick smile she began, "Alright so let's start with the presents!" Reaching down she plucked a box from the pile and handed it to Travis, "So this is from Dillon!"

Travis opened the box and low and behold there was a wonderful stick of gum. Wow, Dillon.

"Thanks Dillon!" Travis responded enthusiastically… too enthusiastically… something is up here….

"Aright then, moving right along." Once again she grabbed another box, "This one is from Blake to Dillon."

Wow, another piece of gum.

Basically that went on for awhile, and what do you know? All my siblings gave each other gum! Sadly that was what I had gotten them as well… mostly because I knew that none of them had gotten anything big for each other. This was normal for us because we never liked to spend a lot on each other.

Tara's friends had already given their gifts to her so that left the gifts from my parents.

"Okay, so we want you all to open your gifts from us at the same time." My mother explained while handing out a small box to each of us. All the boxes were wrapped in different paper as normal; my mother has done that since we were born.

"And go!" She said while taking a step back to observe.

After piling back the gorgeous flower wrapping paper I came upon a black box. Taking a small glance up I noticed my siblings were at the same stage as myself. Lifting up the flaps of the box I reached inside and pulled out…

AN IPHONE!!

Oh. My. God.

It was so awesome!

So tiny and shiny!

AHH!! It was perfect. The phone was completely covered in colorful drawings. The main colors were yellow, red and orange but all the little designs were green, purple, pink, and black, green, blue and almost every other color you could think of.

I-…I…LOVE IT!

"AHH! OH MY FREAKING GOD!! THANKS MOM AND DAD!" Danielle's high pitched scream broke though the silence. Making everyone jump about ten feet in the air.

Looking up I got a look everyone else's phones. The first one I saw was Tara's, it was black with this swirl of piano keys and pink wings, music notes and disco ball designs following along the circle of piano keys.

Dillon's phone was white with these awesome circles cover the bottom half. They were black and lime with black swirls going in between.

Blake's phone was pretty awesome; it was basically just white with this old looking black script writing along with a few skulls.

Travis' phone was really simple but perfect for him. The was white – I sense a white theme going on with the guys here…- and the front only had a few black bird silhouettes flying but the back was this tree that was bent into a strange shape along with the same birds as the front.

The there was Danielle's phone. The top was lime green and the bottom half was pink. There little blue flowers on too, the kind that looks like someone in second grade drew but still it was totally suited for Danielle.

This is definitely the best birthday ever!

And as much as I hate to admit it, Paul was a huge factor in that statement.

**Okay...that was short, i know. I wanted to get the Paul and Maddy talking longer but Aperio was there so that didn't work out. No worries though, there will be a lot more Paul and Maddy moments. **

**Also i wanted to remind you guys that almost everything i describe in this story can be found in picture on the website listed on my profile. So i wanna see their new iphones, go to my profile and the link is listed! **

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	7. That little wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...**

**So hello there readers. More time with Maddy, Tara and Danielle! Dress shopping! And for those of you who have asked, i haven't forgotten about Aperio's ring... **

**So a huge huge thanks to an awesome person on this site Twilight4Evr!! Nopt only does she beta this story for me, she also writes stories, and i co-write one with her as well! Damn, she really does rock, the story we write together is called 'War of the Toses'! So a huge thank you to her! **

**Also another giant thanks to a reviwer/writter i also know, TwilightHeart21! Her stories are moving and her reviews are enough for tears! **

**So everyone thank them for this chapter and this story! Now enjoy the main feature. **

**Maddy's POV **

"Tara, what time are we going dress shopping?" I called across the hall to Tara who was in her room with Embry. I would have gone and asked her in person but as I said, Embry was in there with her. Knowing those two… that could be really awkward and very scaring.

My yell was followed by a wonderful dead silence – the kind where those tumble weeds from old westerns are need.

Fine, looks like I am going to have to get up off my bed, walk across the hall, knock on her bedroom door and then wait for her and Embry to come up for air long enough to answer the flipping door.

"Love, where are you going?" Aperio questioned from his spot on the floor beside my bed. He was sitting there reading some book in Greek, show off.

"I am going to ask Tara a question since she hasn't answered me the first time Aperio." That came out a little sharper then intended, wait no it didn't… My mood today is a little off today. Way off.

Danielle called PMS; I call it annoyance and present deprivation.

A certain someone promised me a gift and never delivered… guess who it is.

I'll give you a hint, starts with A and they are one forgetful Greek.

"Sorry to pry Maddy. What's going on with you today?" Aperio was standing in front of me, blocking the door…

Arghh! Does he have to speak so damn loud!?

And why in hell's name is he blocking my door!

"PMS!" Danielle's voice answered his question… wait! What the flipping hell!?

"Shut it Danny! And nothing Aperio, just let me by please." I said as I pushed past him to open the door and go find Tara.

Letting out a deep agitated sigh I took the three steps needed to make it to Tara's door. I let my frustration out by banging my knuckles against her door three times before lowering my hand. No answer.

"TARA! Answer this flipping door; I know you are in there!" Once again I raised my hand to bang on the door, this time with more force to make my point. I heard some rustle from the other side of the door and I heard Embry's deep sigh.

The door slowly opened revealing Embry's head. His face looks happy…not.

"Embry, is Tara in there?" I asked with my slight annoyance leaking though into the question.

"No, I have been sitting in her room by myself this whole time. Of course she is in here Maddy." Wow, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed…

Sending a slight glare his way, I push past him and into her room. The place is a flipping mess, stuff everywhere. Damn, she needs to clean this room before some new type of animal is bread.

"Maddy, what in the world do you want?" O yeah, they were definitely having some makeout fun. Tara's hair was slightly tangled and her top was riding up on the sides.

Normally I would I need to bleach my eyes but I felt extremely happy to see that… not in a weird way, but because I was so happy that Tara was finally comfortable being with someone.

After what happened in Paris, I was worried of the effect it would have on her life, but Embry seems to be just what the doctor ordered for her.

"I want to know what time we are going dress shopping Tara!" My tone was still sharp from talking with Aperio.

"Jeez Maddy, breathe. We are leaving in 5. Now what the hell crawled up your ass and died since yesterday?" Tara fixed her shirt and hair as she spoke. Embry was sitting beside her in a very Dr. Phil manner.

I let myself vent to Tara – and Embry….urg - about my Aperio problem, from his new jealous side to the present thing. She listened, and so did Embry, but neither one had any advice that involved immediate action.

"Well you know you could always talk to the person who made Aperio jealous." Embry offered with a not so secretive look at Tara…

He knew all too well the person that had made Aperio jealous!

They were hiding some thing from me…

Something involving Paul and myself….

* * *

"Danielle, for god's sake, I am not trying that hideous thing on!" I repeated for the fourth time since we enter this store 20 minutes ago.

Danielle found this ugly prom dress that she insisted was perfect for me… yeah, because I have always loved black dresses with hot pink bows… okay in truth it wasn't that ugly just not the dress for me.

"Fine, then I won't help you pick the perfect prom dress Maddy. You can do that all on your own!" Danielle said with a slight smirk on her face, she was joking.

No way in hell I would get to wear a dress that isn't 'Danielle approved'.

Okay I would wear it but god knows there would be a hell of a lot of screaming and she might even bury the dress 20 feet under the ground, making it sorta hard to wear....

"Yeah, whatever you say Danny. Tara, find anything yet?" I called across the store to her where she was standing by a rack of dresses.

"No! Explain to me again why I wasn't allowed to bring Embry along?" She called back while the store employees gave all three of us dirty looks for yelling.

"Because… yeah… oh, you know why!" Danielle hollered back as she attempted to remember her reason while looking though a pile of dresses. Like she had a reason, I guess I should help her out.

"Tara, he couldn't come along because I want a picture of his face when he sees you in the dress you have yet to find. Also I need a break from your lovey-dovey-ness." I answered her question as she walked back towards us.

"Fine, I guess that is a good enough reason…" Tara whined as she too started looking though all the dresses, you could tell she missed him already. Damn she has fallen hard for that boy. It's a good thing he rocks and I trust him or I would kick his ass for stalking her.

"Oh, stop your pouting Tara. You will find an awesome dress, make your self gorgeous, and then knock the socks off Embry." Danielle reasoned from behind her pile. That's right, the girl had dresses piled up next to her, and they were either meant for herself, me or Tara…dear god.

"Well why wait when I think I found the dress!" Tara exclaimed while pulling a hanger from the rack. Of course the dress was covered in that stupid plastic white shit so I couldn't see it.

"Let me see!" Danielle dropped every piece of cloth in her hands and held them out for the dress.

Tara simply shook her head, "I will go try it on, then you can see it." With that she made her way though the store to the back where the change rooms were located. Danielle and I scurried after her, coming to halt outside of the door she entered.

A few minutes later Tara told us - though the door which was very thin I might add- that she was coming out with the dress on. She walked out with confidence and it was all because of the magnificent dress she had one.

It was a short black strapless dress covered in white polka dots with a big solid black waist belt which was tied in a bow. It fit her perfectly; I swear that dress was made with her in mind – I am just using very cheesy dress line I know today.

Embry was going to die.

"Ahh! Tara it is perfect! You are buying it! No ifs, ands, or buts girl!" Danielle was almost jumping for joy… I swear that girl ate a pound of sugar before shopping.

"Okay, breathe Danny. I will meet you guys up at the register." Tara smiled as she walked back into the changing to take the dress off.

One down, two to go.

"Danielle there is a dress somewhere out there that is perfect for you, I know it." Tara was trying to reassure Danielle again after we left the 10th store.

So far only Tara had a dress. Danielle was freaking out and I was really considering just wearing my jeans…

"Let's go into this store," Tara pointed across the hall from the one we had just left, "There might be something in there for both of you."

Danielle nodded and we made our way though the crowds of prom dress seeking teens. Once inside we did the normal spilt up, covering each corner of the store – this is a perfect time for some ninja rolls and Mission Impossible theme music… we could so have our own spy movie about this.... kinda.

I started looking though the dresses, pulling some out and getting a better look. I looked over at Tara and Danielle to notice that they were in a corner whispering to each other with some other person.

Standing on my tip toes – being short can be really annoying in a situation like this one – I peered over the heads of other customers to get a good look at the giant person they were talking to.

All I could gather was that he was tall, dark and had a lot of flipping muscle. I have seen him before… where have I seen that body? O! The airport… great, I have a stalker and my sisters are having a private meeting with him! Whatever, he looks hot so he can stalk me anytime he wants.

Bringing my attention back to the mountain of dresses before me, I continued my search. A few minutes later I saw a dress that I just had to pull from the rack, and I fell in love with it.

The dress was floor length and made out of that material you find in form fitting shirts, the stuff that is almost stretchy but clingy as well. It had a deep v neck and had plain black strips with solid black under the bust and another line just below that one.

The actually pattern on the dress is what drew me in. The colors were hot pink, orange and black all swirled together in weird and unusual designs. I loved it!

"Danielle! Tara! I found it! The dress, I found it!" I yelled across the store, letting my new found excitement bleed though. They both came running over and grabbed the dress from my hands.

"It's beautiful Maddy! Go try it on!" Tara commanded while Danielle nodded in agreement.

Smiling like an idiot I went into the closest dressing room and slipped the dress on. It fit like a glove -I know that sounds like something every other teenage girl would say and I honestly I have never actually found a perfect fitting glove before but whatever floats your boat- and I knew I would be buying this.

Tara and Danielle loved it and so another dress down, only leaving one left to find.

Danielle went work finding a dress for herself, the only problem being that she loves fashion so this dress had to be perfect. She was picking out every small detail with every dress we found… we could be here until the day of prom if she doesn't find one soon!

I might actually take a nap on this lovely looking bench; god knows she will still be looking when I wake up.

"AHH!!" So much for sleep, there was the Danielle alarm, meaning a possible dress is in the area. "Found it!!!!!"

As Tara and I walked to the back of the store were Danielle had locked herself in the dressing room, we exchanged a thankful glance. She was in that changing room for a totally of 10 seconds before she burst out to find the nearest mirror.

Once she stopped moving I finally got a look at her dress. It was simply breath taking.

It was a crimson red strapless dress with a mermaid bottom that opened on the left side revealing a soft white fabric. Along the line of where the dress spilt there was this lovely white flower like design that was small but noticeable. A silver intercut belt settled just below her bust finishing off the gorgeous detail.

It was perfect for her in every way.

Finally I will get to go home!!!

* * *

Yeah, okay so home isn't the best place on earth right now.

You see, Danielle wanted to go show some people her dress so she dropped us off at Emily's promising to get us on her way home. That was all fine and dandy.

I got to spend some more time with Paul, who is getting funnier as the days pass, and I got to eat some of Emily's homemade muffins. I made plans to go back over there before prom again, which is next Wednesday, and today is Friday. So I might head over on Sunday…

I love spending time with Paul, I know we are going to be great friends – at least that's how I explain the pull to between us to myself... All in all, it completely rocked as an afternoon.

But when we got home, Danielle was talking about dress shopping over dinner and let it slip that we had been at Emily's house after. And that I spent the afternoon with Paul, playing video games, talking, laughing and eating muffins of varied sorts, in her words just being we spent the afternoon being cute… thanks Danny.

Well Aperio's eyes almost fell out of their sockets and right into his chicken pasta. After dinner he said he wanted to speak to me in private, mostly so the rest of the family wouldn't have to hear our argument.

"Look Aperio, if you are going to get all controlling and jealous then I am not going to stand here and listen." I informed him while closing the door to my bedroom; apparently this is the best place he could come up with for 'seeing me in private'.

Dumbass, I bet you $20 my siblings are in Travis' or Danielle's room eavesdropping on our little dispute.

"I am not controlling Maddy but yeah, I am a little jealous right now." Aperio was being straight forward when he told me. At least he was going to lie.

"And why are you jealous, my dear Aperio?" My words may have been semi-sweet, but my tone was full-on sour.

"You have spent how long with me today Maddy? 2 hours tops, and most of that time it was silent in the room because for some reason you weren't talking."

"Well I'm sorry Aperio, but last time I check this talking thing works both ways. Meaning you could have easily started a conversation."

"I am not denying that, but Maddy you have been irritable all day with everyone! What is going on with you?"

"I thought we were discussing your jealousy not my mood, which by the way didn't last all day."

"Yeah, that's right once you went and visited your precious Paul everything was fine again, right?"

"FUCK Aperio! Am I not allowed to have guy friends, because honestly if you are going to start telling me who I can and can't be friends with, then you might as well just go buy yourself a plane ticket right now, because I am not putting up with that kind of over-controlling BULLSHIT."

"I never said you couldn't have guy friends Maddy. I would like to know that my girl isn't running around flirting with every guy she sees when I am sitting at her home in a differnt country ALONE!"

That last word got me to.

Alone.

I had left him alone a lot since we arrived. How terrible am I? I bring my boyfriend down to meet my family, then I completely ditch him and go hang with other people.

"Oh my god, Aperio," I approached him for the first time since we entered my room and wrapped my arms around his waist, "I am so sorry! I never meant to leave you alone all this time… God, I definitely win the worst girlfriend of the year for this. Please forgive me?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down so our lips were almost touching.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love."

As his soft lips caressed mine a feeling of over whelming guilt filled my stomach. I couldn't stop my mind from wishing it was someone else's lips on mine.

But for now, I will keep that little wish to myself.

**And cut.** **I hate to bring this up again, but i have noticed a that with each chapter that passes i recieve less reviews... I don't like having to ask people for reviews but guys i am starting to go though a self-consious patch here. I am begining to doubt this story, don't get me wrong i love writing it but i write it for the readers. So it is hard to keep writing when i don't know if you guys like it. **

**So please review! All the ghost readers out there, please just drop me a line. You don't have to be a member of the site, and you don't even have to write a full sentence, just review please! **

**With all that said, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	8. But Paul

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**So hello there people. More of Paul in this chapter as requested. And i have to for warn you, this chapter is just what some of you have been waiting for. And there is some of Paul's POV in there as well. **

**Now the thanks yous will be listed at the bottom of page because i have a feeling people will read them more down there... **

**So enjoy and everything in italic is a flash back in the begining....ooh!  
And also THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!!!! You guys made my life when that happened so THANK YOU!**

**Maddy's POV**

"_Paul!! Don't!!! Ahh!!" My very girly shrieks echoed off the kitchen walls as Paul proceed to fling cookie batter at me, again. _

"_The cookie monster is out for revenge!" Paul replied while tossing more cookie batter at me, but this time I ducked just in time to miss the wad of unbaked sweets. _

_Oooh he was so going get it now!_

"_Yeah well, the cookie monster is going down!" I promised as I ran under his arm and snatched the bowl from his surprised gasp. _

_Backing up a few feet I stood there; bowl in hand, ready to aim with a sinister smirk on my face. He had no idea what he had unleashed. Food fights were my thing!_

_Lifting the spoon up in the air, I judged my target and the angle needed, before drawing my arm back further and getting ready for the throw. _

_Paul stuck his tongue out at me just as I was about to throw the sticky batter at him. Before I even had a chance to snap my wrist, he ran at me, grabbed me around the waist and my feet lost contact with the ground. _

"_I may be going down but you are going up!" With that said he swung me in circles, moving all over the messy kitchen – Emily was going to have a cow! _

_My amused yelps filled the air as he picked up speed. He was now spinning so fast the room was a blur, and yet I don't feel anywhere near unsafe in his arms, wrapped securely around my waist. _

_His deep laugh filled the empty air left by my less-frequent screams as he slowed down. My feet were finally reunited with the ground, but his hands still rested on my hips. _

_For the second time, his face was only a few inches away mine and those stupid butterflies – wait, no, they were too big to be butterflies, let's go with land mines – started going off in my stomach. _

_Guilt took over after that, since those feelings were meant for my boyfriend but they felt right. Standing here laughing with Paul, his hands on my hips and both of our smiles radiating, that felt more right then anything I had ever experienced with Aperio. _

Letting out a deep sigh I brought myself back to the present, leaving the memories of yesterday afternoon with Paul behind.

Glancing in front of me I remembered my original mission… damn, now I feel even guiltier.

Guess I should explain what I am doing since I know you are giving me one of those ' oh shit, Maddy was actually gone crazy this time… might as well call her doctor now, he knows the way here better then any ambulance' looks.

So after yesterday I felt really bad about leaving Aperio alone all the time, so I came up with the idea that I could plan this really kick-ass date for us. I know we need some alone time together for me to assure him that he is still the only man for me.

Yes!! I finally found the perfect place for this kick-ass date. I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun…

Now I have two things left to do! One is inform people – mostly only Tara and Danny since the guys will probably tag along and screw something up making this whole thing pointless- of my plan and second is to stop thinking about Paul…ooh wait three, get Danielle's help for an outfit…Damn, number two is way harder then it should be… His face is always there making me smile. His laugh is now like the background music in my mind. And the feeling of him holding me is… is something out of this world. Something I want to experience every minute of every day until the end of time. Oh god… friends do not feel this way towards each other... ewww! Shit now I feel more guiltily then I did before! And yet, I can't find the will to remove him from my mind.

**Paul's POV**

"Paul, you in here?" Tara's loud voice interrupted my intense gazing at the wall…Yeah, I need a life.

"Yes! Upstairs!" I yelled back down to her. I am guessing Embry is with her, because she never comes alone anymore… That might be because I am always asking about Maddy… just maybe.

The door opened to Tara – who for once was not smiling…something is up- and Embry, with his arm wrapped around Tara's waist, like there was a possibility that a tidal wave was going to come crashing though the window, and wash her away any second.

Something must be bothering her; I haven't seen him like this since that day when she broke down. Oh god.

"Hey Paul… so ummm I am here to keep you company tonight…" She spoke with a huge amount of uncertainty.

"Tara, what's going on? I'm not stupid and from the signs I am getting, there is something you aren't telling me." I looked between the two of them. Tara was looking at her feet, with a sad look in her eyes, and Embry was giving me the same look he gave me when Maddy left. Oh god.

"Is she okay?" The walls felt like they were closing in, just waiting for the answer before they took all of my air away. "What happened? Where is she? I need to see her. What is wrong? Did someone hurt her?" My questions shot out quicker then I even had time to process what I was saying. Tara looked up and rolled her eyes, Embry mostly just looked sympathetic.

"Please tell me that my angel, my world is okay?" I didn't feel empty and there was no agonizing pain in my chest so I can only hope she is fine.

"God Paul, yes she is fine. I just… look we made… progress that's the good news." Tara answered with the same amount of indecision in her voice.

"Progress? On what?" I was feeling really in the dark right now.

"On Maddy." Embry replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What about her? How did 'we' make progress on her?" Still in the dark here…

"Well she definitely enjoyed her time with you the other day, and from the looks of it there was a lot of flirting going on! Plus you got really close to kissing her!" Tara exclaimed in a very excited tone of voice.

"But, she just planned a really awesome date for her and Aperio since she felt guilty about it. Plus do you even know what Aperio means in Greek? It means wild pig! What is up with that!?" Tara and I just gave Embry a look of confusion. He shouldn't talk some times.

"Look guys, like I said before. If being with Aperio is what makes her smile, makes her laugh, makes her happy and mostly importantly makes her feel complete, then who am I to stand in the way? All I want is for her to be happy, so if I am to be her friend and not her lover, then whatever. I can't stop the pull between us, or the feelings I have for her, but I can't do something and know it would hurt her. So let her be with who she wants to be with." That's right I can be deep!

Even though I would love nothing more then to rip Aperio's head off, throw it on a freeway and watch some fat trucker run it over, twice. And then let a vulture gouge his eyeballs out. And then have ants break down the remains, and feed it to their ant queen.

**Maddy's POV**

"Maddy, you did all of this for us?" Aperio asked in wonder, as he took in the scene before him.

We stood on First Beach while the sun set in front of us. I dragged him to beach for some fun, and food… and more fun. The guys, mostly Embry and Quil – couldn't find Paul today…but that would have been awkward-ish…– set up a lovely blanket on the beach, right by the water, and I brought a lot of my favorite and his favorite foods.

"Yeah, all for us. I wanted to remind you that you are the only guy in my heart." I replied with a smile on my lips, as I reached up and kissed his perfect lips.

My mind nagged me again for the second time since we got here, that this was wrong. The kiss being the proof, no spark. Stupid mind; shut it!!

"Well then, let's eat my love!" He pulled me down by the hand, so both of us were sitting on the blanket. Laughing, I pulled myself into his lap, before grabbing the food and bring forward.

The date was going perfect. Both of us laughing, having a good time together, and most of all it was reminded me why I fell so hard for this guy in the first place.

Right now we were laying on the beach -me cuddled up into his side and him holding onto me with so much love it was almost suffocating - watching the gorgeous stars above us. It was a Kodak moment, and one that I wish I could persevere in time forever.

I finally got that annoying voice in the back of my head to shut up and ignore the reason behind its comments about this being the way wrong to be. That Aperio was great, but not right for me.

Aperio shifted under me and rolled over so he was now hovering above me. Smirking he leaned down so our lips were close enough to just touch mine.

"Madeline Flynn, I truly do you love you." His words were soft and full of conviction. He meant it.

"I love you too." Oh shit!! Was that me? Damn, that was me… frig. I do love him but… I don't know anymore if I mean it in the same way he does. Arghh, this is too stupid and complicated…

I didn't have much time to think about that though, since Aperio's lip crashed down onto mine, and soon I was lost in the passionate kiss. There was a spark there, but no fireworks to end the show. Just one of the sparkler things you buy for New Years… the ones that can't burn you no matter how hard you try… flipping child-safe toys, no fun to be had there.

Ughh! Hello! As if this isn't proof enough dumbass! He is kissing the living daylights out of you and you are thinking about sparklers!?

That voice is going to get it soon!

Aperio moved once again but this time so we were sitting, "Maddy, do me a favor and stand please," he asked politely, before standing himself and extending a hand for me to grab.

Shrugging I took his hand and pulled myself into standing position beside him.

"I have been waiting a long time to do this, since before we even left. I thought about the perfect place and time, but this just seems right. My first thought was prom, but that seemed cliché, and you, my love, are anything but cliché."

He looked into my eyes smiling then bent down on one knee… OH SHIT!! Mother of flipping pearl cakes! Ahh! Run for the hills! Please for the love of all that is good and fair in life; do not ask what I think he is going to ask!!

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small velvet ring case, the same one from Greece… Of course he picks now, the most confusing time in my life to do this! Arghh!!!

"Madeline Alexia Lilly Flynn," the dreaded middle name, nice start, "Will you spend the rest of you life with me?"

Opening the ring box he revealed a stunning diamond engagement ring. It was perfect… for anyone but me. It suited Aperio in every way out there but for me it was too normal, too original and too common. But still my heart stopped.

What do I say?

Yes?

No, that would be lying since right now I can't say yes. How could I when the only imagine in my mind is Paul? How wrong is that?!

"Maddy? What do you say?" Aperio's hopeful voice sent me over the edge. The tears started and I couldn't… I just…

"I -… Aperio I…" Tears were choking me as I tried to reason with him. Looking around I was hoping for some miracle but all I saw was someone high tailing it for the trees. They were blurring almost as if they were shaking…

Wait a second, that looked like the man from the airport… again? Looking back to Aperio, I noticed his new expression.

All hope was gone, replaced by painful regret. I had to do something.

"Aperio… let me think please – I..." That's it; I can't hold myself together anymore. I need to go home, get some ice cream and talk this out with Danielle and Tara.

"I have to go… I'm sorry Aperio. Just give me some time." Ripping off the stupid heels Danielle put me in; I took off running down the beach, and towards my house. Luckily, I walked here so I knew it would only take a few minutes running.

Slamming the front door on my way in, I went straight for my room, passing everyone in the living room. I heard people call after me but I knew only Danielle and Tara would follow me to ask what was going on.

Soon after I curled myself up on my bed, sure enough, they came in and didn't waste any time with pretenses.

"Maddy, are you okay"

"What happened?"

Both of them looking for answers so I told them everything… except my feelings for Paul…that didn't need to be disclosed just yet.

"Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be Maddy." Tara tried to reason with me. She never really like Aperio, and had always treated him like a phrase or an obstacle in life.

"What in the world is it about Aperio that pisses you off so god damn much, Tara?" I screamed in Tara's face while Danielle just watched, ready to jump in if needed.

"It isn't that I don't like him as a person MADDY!" Tara yelled back as she stood from her position on the bed.

"Then what the fuck is it!?" I also rose from my sitting position to come face to face with Tara; she was fueling my raging anger at the moment. Most of the anger was towards me, but I couldn't help it, she was pissing me off.

"He isn't freaking RIGHT for you!"

"How SO?!"

"He isn't PAUL!" I felt my face crumpled up and the water flooded my vision, "You know what I am talking about Maddy."

I knew all too well but how did she?

"I see the way your eyes light up when he makes you laugh, the way your smile grows when he comes into the room and heads straight for you! I know you feel something more then friends for him and that's why you said no to Aperio!"

Oh My God.

The tears spilled over as I made sense of her words. She was completely right and I knew it all along! Okay, well the tiny voice knew but I never listen to that thing.

I love Aperio, that much is true but it is now like a brotherly love but the passionate lover love.

But Paul… I am at a loss for words when it comes to him…

I've got some major suckage going on right now, buddy.

I have three ones for this chapter so here we go!

**So cut! Alright onto the thank yous!**

**First off, a huge giant thank you to my beta. Twilight4Evr, for this story. And jeez there isn't anything she can't do, she betas, reviews and writes!! She truely does rock and she makes this story possible so everyone thank her!! **

**Then there is someone who has reviewed this story and my other ones, some one who is always there to lend a helping hand when needed, TwilightHeart21! She is amazing when it comes to writing, so check out her stories people!**

**The last thank you goes to Yining'n'Y****anging for giving me a great idea for this chapter! So this chapter is for her! **

**Also, once again THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, it really meant a lot to me! So thank you for doing that, and please contuine to review!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	9. The making of an angel, Madeline

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... even though i do wish :(**

**Alright well this is the nineth chapter. I will be mentioning the amazing people who make this story possible at the bottom so check that out after reading as well! So thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted and/or author alerted. **

**But for those of you didn't review please try to it, i know a lot of people say it makes them write faster but it is the truth. Reviews are great confidence boosters so i write faster because i am pleased to know that others enjoy my work. Or if you hate the story then also let me know and i will try to inprove. **

**So enjoy! And this chapter is dedicated to an amazing person, Ali92. **

**Maddy's POV**

"Maddy breathe. Just talk to us, let it out." Danielle was rubbing circles on my back – the only part of me she could see at the moment, since I was in the fetal position on my bed facing the wall – and trying to calm me.

She has been doing that for almost an hour now. The tears never stopped, but instead pick up intensity since my little revelation.

There were so many emotions spinning around in my mind right now, but I still knew what each one was attached too. I couldn't pretend to be confused because I wasn't; I knew what every emotion represented, and in this case that was worse.

My Guilt 

-I hide this from Aperio and led him on until he proposed.  
-I brought him here, to a different country and now I am breaking his heart.  
-I told him I love him, and I meant it but not the way he said it.  
-I can't think of Aperio without Paul coming to mind.  
-I have to say no to Aperio's proposal.

My Anger

-Just when life is good, I screw it up!  
-Why did Tara have to point out the obvious!  
-What gives Paul the flipping right to come along and ruin everything!?

My Sadness 

-I could have had it all! A husband, a family and a good life, but noooooooo.  
-I am going to really hurt Aperio and he can't just go home!  
-I will have to see the sadness in his eyes until he leaves for Greece.  
-I have to say no to Aperio...

My Self-disgust 

-I finally fell for someone then I changed my mind the second someone else came along.  
-I have been basically been emotional cheating on Aperio since we got here!  
-He loves me but I can't return that kind of love.  
-I am going to have to hurt the one person who wants to spend his life with me!

My Confusion 

-Have I always loved Aperio like a brother?  
-Will that ever change into a romantic love?  
-Do I love Paul?  
-Why do I feel so attached to Paul?  
-Why is Tara so persistent about me being with Paul?  
-How am I going to explain this to Aperio?  
-Or better yet, Paul?

"Maddy please! We can help you know, just let us in!" Tara was now pleading with me as well.

This time I wasn't sure I could keep all of this bottled up. I wanted to tell them everything but I just… I don't know how or where to begin…

"Sweetie, I know this must be hard but not talking can't be helping." Danielle tried again to get me to speak, I might as well try.

"I don't know where…w-where to start…" I trailed off, still racking my brain for someway to make them see every side of this situation. The salty tears falling into my now open mouth were not helping at all.

"How about you start with the first time you saw Paul?" Tara suggested and it sounded pretty reasonable so I went with it.

"Alright… t-the first time I saw him was at my surprise party. He wasn't there for long though, only enough time to yell surprise, stare at me intensely, and then book it out the back door. I only knew his name because of you Tara, you spoke of him. Then I left for Greece, but his face seemed to follow, and stayed with me though those four months." I explained while the tears slowed down considerably.

How is it that right now the thought of Paul calmed me and brought me into a dream-like state?

God, I am one sick, sick person.

"Good, now how about what you felt for Aperio before you actually met and got to know Paul." Danielle instructed me next, her tone was calm but knowing.

Taking another deep shaky breathe, I answered the question, "A-Aperio… Before coming down here he was my prince. I spent every moment possible with him and loved every minute of our time together. He can make me laugh anytime and he is perfect for talking to. I felt perfectly at peace when he was around me, and when he wasn't I felt like I was missing someone. He brightened my day, and made being away from my family easier." I didn't think of what to say, I just thought of Aperio when we lived in Greece and my feelings came tumbling out.

It felt good to let it out and have someone else interpret my feelings instead of me and my twisted thoughts. Looking over at Danielle and Tara, from my new sitting position on my bed, I took in their expressions as they exchanged a glance.

"Maddy hun, have you ever told Aperio you loved him before?" Danielle questioned in a careful hesitant manner.

"Umm… not before coming here I couldn't." I admitted, still unsure of where they were taking this.

"And what do you mean by _couldn't_?" Tara asked in a sweet, caring voice, but there was the undertone of her wariness.

"Well, I mean that every time he said it to me I-… I wanted to say it back but... I-I guess it felt wrong." I was still unsure myself about why I was unable to say it when I could feel it. Stupid mind, always working against me.

"When you say _wrong_, do you mean that you felt like you were lying if you said it?" Tara asked me in voice that suggested she had personal experience with this.... strange. But her point made sense… it truly did.

"I g-guess I felt like I would be lying, and I wanted to say it because I knew it would make him happy but I couldn't … b-bring myself …to do it…" My voice was wavering as a new thought came into mind, one that I had no reason to doubt even though it hurt me to my core.

And of course my sisters got the same idea, "Maddy, what if you only ever loved him like a brother or friend?" Danielle half-whispered to me, while taking my hand in hers. Her eyes were pained as she took in my new facial expression, one that mostly consisted of pain and self-loathing.

In truth I had thought of it before. I just chose to ignore it and pretend I had never thought it. But I was still unsure, I had a feeling, but there is only one way to find out.

"Oh god…I-I am going to have to talk him… about e-everything…" I muttered mostly to myself but Danielle and Tara but nodded in agreement. Great, this is going to have tears and heart break involved.

After asking around the house – you know you have a big family when… - I found out that Aperio had actually got a room in a hotel in Port Angeles. So I was now headed there. At 4 AM, I was the only car on the flipping highway… yay.

I called beforehand to let him know that I was coming to talk about 'us'. He sounded hopeful on the phone, which only made those guilt butterflies multiply, and make their assault more violent on the walls of my stomach.

Once my talk with my sisters was done, they helped me find an outfit to wear – I still had not idea what I was wearing, I was basically too dazed to comprehend what they had told me to wear - then basically told me to be strong, and just tell him what I feel.

Sounds easy, right? Not.

The only issue being…I love him. I know I do but… I am not sure of the love. I mean back in Greece it was not brotherly love, hello we kissed and shit. We never got passed that – you know what I mean by that, don't act all innocent there buddy - but still, it wasn't brotherly love in that situation. But what about now?

Hearing my phone buzz I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. Text from Tara: _Hey Maddy. Just checking to see how close to the hotel you were, and how you are holding up? Love Tara xoxo_

I wanted something to distract me but that wasn't it since it involved the very topic I wanted to be distracted from at the moment.

Fine, I will teach myself how to text and drive, then. A new talent that can come in handy, plus it will take some concentration.

I placed my phone on the steering wheeling so both hands could have access to the touch screen keyboard. Then I tried using my thumbs to type while driving on the highway. I got something like this:

_Hye Tara. I sm floese to thu houel anf I am doinh okau I gurss. _

Yeah, okay so that wasn't going to work. Clearing the screen I moved the phone again. This time I was holding it in just my right hand while leaving the left on the steering wheel. I would type with just one hand; since I was right-handed this should be easy.

**Tara's POV**

Surprisingly I got out of my house pretty easily after Maddy left – easy as it gets in at 4 AM. I told Danielle that I wanted to be with Embry so she helped me leave. No one noticed me leaving, which totally rocked.

Truth is I did want to be with Embry, but that happens every hour so no news there, but I also wanted to go see Paul. I didn't have concrete good news but still, I knew Maddy was really questioning her relationship with Aperio, and as much as it hurt me to see her in such pain, I knew it was for her own good, since after all, she would always have Paul to catch her when she fell.

I just texted her to ask where she was and how she was doing and now I am waiting for a response while sitting on the couch between my loving Embry and a very anxious, semi-glad and pissed-off Paul.

Why is he pissed off, you may ask? Well after I told him all about the talk Danielle and I had with her, he got pretty angry that she was crying the whole time, and that she was in pain due to what was said. Makes sense I guess, but none the less, he is sitting next to me – almost on top on me, and this dude is freaking heavy! – staring at my phone like it is the last ray of light in an endless dark night.

He was semi-glad but was trying to hide it, not very well. I knew he wanted to be with her more then anything in else so the news was kinda like good news to him. He would never admit that out loud, mind you, he was playing the part of the best friend who is in love with the girl, but is trying to be good and say they want whatever is best for her… bull shit.

"It buzzed! Open it!!" Paul got a little over excited there. But I am also nervous about this since I can't be there after this shit goes down. Sighing, I opened the message and read it aloud for everyone else – including Kim, Jared, Emily, Sam, Quil, Collin, Brady and a sleeping Claire who was staying the night here- to hear because they were all in on this with me.

_Hey-la Tara, I am pretty close to the hotel right now, only about 10 more minutes until I arrive. Maybe I should slow down… a lot!! I am doing okay I guess, I mean I distracted myself by learning how to text and drive at the same time, so that's an accomplishment of some kind. Love Maddy xoxo_

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of Paul's smile when I read the message, her attempt at humor may have been feeble, but it still had enough power to light up his eyes. It made my heart swell to know that my sister would always have him in her life, someone who is going to love her no matter what she has done or will do. And knowing Maddy that could be anything…

Smiling softly to myself I answered her message.

**Maddy's POV**

Only a five minute drive left before I reach the one place I wanted to avoid like the plague. My phone buzzed against my leg, making my jump as I came around the last turn. Now the wonderful hotel of doom – as I have named it – came into view. Pretending not to notice the hell hole in front of me I looked at my phone; another text Tara:

_Okay hun, no slowing down! The longer you wait the more the guilt will consume you. So get your tiny ass over there and talk it out with him! And that's a great new talent to have… I know you can do this, and remember hiding this from him will only hurt him more! Love you, Tara xoxo_

God I wish she was here with me right now. Sitting beside me as I pull into the dreaded parking lot, and making sure I didn't just back up and drive away like the car was on fire!-You know, I never got that expression before. I mean come on, if my car was on fire there is no way in hell I was still be in the car driving, I would be on the ground doing stop, drop and roll!

Damn it Maddy! Stop trying to stall! Taking a deep breathe and glancing in the rear view mirror one last time, I undid my seatbelt, keeping Tara's words flowing though my mind like mantra.

_I know you can do this, and remember hiding this from him will only hurt him more!_

"Can I help you?" Wow, someone needs an attitude check, lady! I thought people at front desks were meant to be nice and helpful, not act like someone threw them off the bitch train ten minutes ago…

I guess I made it into the lobby of the hotel with out even noticing. Pausing I looked around trying to judge how expensive the place was, my guilty conscious might end up beating me if this place was super costly. The whole lobby was painted in a deep red with gold accents everywhere else. It was gorgeous; well it would be to anyone else who wasn't confused, tired and on the edge of a mental/physical/ emotional break down… yay for my life.

In spite of the lady's tone I replied in a sweet and innocent voice, "Yes please. I need to know what room of Aperio Otis is staying." My Greek is getting better; I think I said his name with good pronunciation.

Her sigh was like nails on a chalk board; lovely, "Yeah yeah. Okay…" She smacked her gum in a very aggravating manner as she looked at her computer – ten bucks says she was playing solitaire all day, "He is in room – oh, wait, I can't tell you."

My patience was wearing very thin. "Excuse me?" My sweet tone of voice was long gone and replaced by my pure exasperation and frustration.

"Arghh, calm yourself down already there missy." I am getting close to seething mad at this moment, bitch better watch herself, "I will call up to his room and ask if he knows you." She spoke to me very slowly like she expected I wouldn't understand… wow lady, just wow. Being the nice person I am, I didn't even bother to respond to her and, instead just watched in silence as she dialed the phone.

After I took some deep breathes and thought of chocolate – lots and lots of yummy chocolate…- I was able to look at her, without the urge to the jump over the desk and strangle her getting close to taking over… but it was still pretty close… She was messing with a teenage girl that has many heightened emotions right now, not smart. "Fine, I guess you can go. He says he knows you. He is room 234." Her attention was back on the computer screen as she spoke to me in a dead tone of voice… controlling my anger I glared at her once more before walking towards the elevators.

Elevator music is definitely on my list of things that do not help in a stressful situation.

Oh shit, the doors are opening, meaning I am on the right floor… oh god here we go! Walking down the hall, I was silently praying that room 234 didn't exist and I could just write him a nice letter…

"Maddy! Over here, love!" Aperio's voice grabbed my attention and I shifted my gaze from the deep red walls, to the door he was hanging out of. So it does exist… damn!

He called me love. I felt those butterflies grow bigger as I took in the pure joy and content on his face, soon to be horror and heart break because of little old me.

**Paul's POV**

I feel like I belong in one of those stupid horror movies at the moment. During those parts where all the main people are shaking from fear, while they await they coming doom, suspense playing a huge role.

I was sitting on the couch in Emily and Sam's living room beside Tara trying to control my imagination. Maddy was at the very moment talking to Aperio about their relationship.

My mind was coming up with a bunch of different actions that would follow their talk; Maddy deciding that they should get married, Aperio throwing things – I would honest-to-god kill him without a second thought if that was the case – or them getting married right here in La Push with me watching… I hate relationships…

The word relationship though was permanently attached to the memory I had from that night.

Tara had warned me that Maddy was trying to save her dying bond with Aperio and I told her that if he was what Maddy needed, then so be it. In truth though, when she spoke those simple words, it felt like I was being torn about at the seams.

As if I was losing my only ray of sunshine, like the ocean was suddenly empty and there was no water left to drink.

It seemed like I was losing everything while they all watched, I wanted to lie in a dark room, and do nothing but curse myself for the rest of my life, but that was not going to happen.

My world was hit with a major wave of depression as the idea of never being able to be with her became a reality. I will always love her more then humanly possible even if she is unable to return that love.

Even though I hate myself for it, I can't help but think that maybe she is going to break it off with Aperio today, well this morning since it is around four o'clock right now. I want to see her glowing smile again, watch her eyes feel with glee and amusement like that one day in the kitchen. I know it sounds sappy but that day quickly became the highlight of my life, right next to the first time I saw her face. I wanted more then anything to be able to call her my Maddy, but only time will tell if that is going to be possible. Man, I hate time right now…

It has been 2 hours since Maddy texted Tara and no one has moved since. The world around me moved in slow motion as some of the pack started small conversations, my thoughts were the only thing that seemed to make sense.

I felt my arm being poked and pushed but I didn't pay it any attention, I was too focused on the pull between Maddy and myself. I knew she was in Port Angeles, because what Tara told me and also because of the fact that all of the earth's gravity was pulling me in that direction as well.

"Paul! For Christ's sake, listen to me!" Tara's voice broke though my stupor, but didn't bring me all the way back to the room in front of me. Maddy still flooded my every thought, her perfect angelic face, her innocent-but-rebellious eyes, her adorable button nose, her dazzling bright entrancing smile and her stunning petite frame.

The making of an angel, Madeline.

Another hit came in contact with my arm, but this time it was not Tara. There was too much force behind the hit, most likely that was thanks to Embry. Shaking my head I turned to give them a 'what the fuck do you want right now' look.

"Don't even give me that look, Paul," Tara's voice was tough but caring, "Now Maddy hasn't texted me in a while, so I know that her little talk must be close to being done. I have an idea that will hopefully help both of you." Her eyes were pleading as she spoke but there was no need, I would do anything or go anywhere for Maddy, "I want you to run to Port Angeles and wait for her to leave the hotel. She needs to be with someone who cares right now, and I know you are perfect for that job."

Her plan sounded like it would meet my needs, the need to see her face, make sure she is okay and that son of bitch didn't a lay a hand on her. But for Maddy, I wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

From what Tara was told me I am the reason she is unsure about Aperio. I wouldn't be too surprised if she harbored some hate towards me for that.

"I don't know Tara." I spoke for the first time; my voice was broken and defeated.

"Paul, trust me. Just go find her, and then take her somewhere to get breakfast or something. You are the only person I know that can make her smile no matter what, please do this for her."

Her smile was the bribe I needed. Waving a quick goodbye to everyone, their good lucks fell on deaf ears since my mind stopped working. I ran outside to strip and phrase as fast as I could.

She needed me and I needed her.

I pushed myself faster then I have ever ran before, I would be there for her no matter what the hell got in my way.

**Alright so I need to thank three very important people. The first being my wonderful Beta, MidnightEmbryMisery. She really beyond rocks, she not only does a super job with beta-ing this story but she is also a fanatastic writer! Don't believe me? Go read her stories and then we will see who is wrong buddy... :)**

**Next up is another out standing writer/reviwer! Her name happens to be TwilightHeart21, and she is completely beyond anything i could ask for. She is there when i need an option on my work and her stories are mind blowing as well, so check her out!**

**And the third person is someone who has been there for me since i started writing, Ali92. If your reading this hun, i am so sorry! And this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**I know a lot of you wanted more Paul/Maddy action and it will come, that i promise. Most likely next chapter will be filled with Paul/Maddy goodness. This chapter was super important though, hence the lenght! **

**So in conclusion please review and let me know what you think! Thanks a billion for reading!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	10. He was laughing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... but i do own the Flynns! Haha poor people, being in my control must be terrifying!  
****  
Alright, so this was actaully a really easier chapter to write. It just poured out in one sitting, even though it did distrube me a little. So enjoy and once again all my thank you's will be at the bottom! **

**Maddy's POV**

"Take a seat Maddy." Aperio recommended after closing the door behind me. I looked over at the huge bed with the sheets all tangled, clearing suggesting that he had been trying to sleep without much success.

Silently I sat down on the narrow edge of the gold-and-white sheeted bed. Nervously, I played with my fingers that were nestled in my lap. I wasn't sure where to start; I knew that I wanted to do this in the easiest way possible without hurting him to much.

I felt the mattress sink beside me as Aperio sat down. He was only a few inches away from me but it still made me feel uncomfortable; the same feeling you get when you are sitting on a bus or in a waiting room and some stranger you don't know comes and sits down right next you.

I wanted to squirm further away, but I knew it would hurt him, so instead I stayed still and waited in silence.

Aperio cleared his throat after a few minutes of the room being deafly quiet. I didn't look up from my hands, but I did listen as he spoke. "Madeline, I know you came here to talk about us and I was hopeful that maybe this little speed bump would be a turning point in our relationship. One that would make us stronger, make us happier together but this silence is starting to make me doubt that. Please, just tell me what you came here to say."

My head hung lower this time with the realization that he knew something was wrong and there was no going back.

I had to tell him the truth, tell him that I can't accept his offer because in the future it would only hurt both of us.

My heart ached and my chest tightened as I took a deep breath and got ready to deliver the blow.

"Aperio…" I took another shaky breath as I felt new tears sting my eyes, "I can't … I won't … accept... your offer. I'm sorry." My voice was only a low whisper but I didn't dare look at his face to see if he heard me or not.

I stood from the bed and started to pace around the fairly large room. I stared only at the beige carpet beneath my moving feet while I waited for some kind of response. Once again the eerie silence took a hold of the air in the room leaving both of us without words.

Biting my lip I looked up slowly from the floor, to the pale red walls until finally I reached the space right beside him. Forcing myself to steal a glance at his face I visibly cringed when my eyes fell upon his twisted features.

That one glance made up my mind.

He got the point and me standing here watching his heartbreak was not helping at all. Taking cautious steps I made my way to the door hoping and praying he wouldn't notice my movements until it was too late.

I felt some relief wash over my tense body when my hand felt the cold brass of the door knob in my grasp. Turning it slowly I pushed the slightly open; making sure it wasn't going to creak or anything and just my luck it creaked.

"Madeline, we are not done talking about this." Aperio's voice changed from the last time he spoke. Instead of the sweet and caring voice I heard it became a hard and rough tone that I was not used to.

Without hesitation I closed the door not wanting to aggravate him more then necessary. Backing away from my only possible exit – well there was the window but it was two stories up so jumping wasn't the brightest idea – I stood on the opposite side of the room from his now standing figure.

I was never some one who liked to be controlled so his words brought out the rebellious teenage side to me. "What's left to talk about Aperio?" My voice was calmer then I thought it would be there was still the undertone of irritation.

He took a step towards me but only one, "Maddy, why are you doing this? It isn't like you to do this." His voice was a little softer now but still had the rough edge of annoyance and frustration.

"What do you mean by not like me?" My tone was not caring though more condescending. He has known me for four months; he can't possible think that he knows me inside and out.

"I know you and this doesn't seem like something you would do!" He was almost yelling at me by now and that only pushed my buttons more.

Being yelled at is something I don't handle while unless it is some like my sister because I know she would never hurt me but with Aperio that trust did not exist.

"Know me!? I met you 4 months ago! How in flipping world could you know me?" I questioned him while taking a step away from him.

My self preservation was telling me to make a run for it because the look in his eyes had me worried about my safety. Aperio has never given me a reason to think he was violent but the rage in his voice and eyes had me thinking other wise at the moment.

"Of course I know you! I have spent countless hours with you Maddy!" My hand started to shake with a bit of fear as he moved again, this time he was headed for the door.

My mind started to enter defensive mode as he positioned himself in front of the door. I moved myself I was once again across the room from him.

Violence has always scared me because in today's world you don't know what others are capable of. But my anger seemed to over write the flight instinct and gave more power to the fight part.

"You DON'T know me Aperio! Stop pretending you do! If you knew me then you wouldn't even need to question why I was doing this but you ARE!" I was yelling now but not as loud as I could have. I just wanted him to see my point and let me leave.

"I do KNOW!" His face was stiff as he answered in a hiss. I refused to show any weakness in my stance or eyes so I pulled all of my confidence into my appearance.

"Well then? Enlighten me!" My voice was coloring in a disbelieving and patronizing.

"It is because of HIM isn't it?!" He was full out yelling at me now and he took another large step towards me.

"WHO!? Who is 'he' Aperio!?" My air quotations around the word 'him' only made Aperio's face seem angrier.

"YOU know who 'HE' is Maddy! Don't LIE to ME!" He took another couple of steps towards me and I took a few back as he approached. I was truly frightened right now. Aperio had never come across as some one who would ever hit a woman no matter what but I guess that is why they say 'never judge a book by the cover'.

I didn't bother giving him an answer but instead my mind was trying to calculate the possibility of making it out that door before he could get me. My chances aren't good; he was still to close to the door.

Maybe I can calm him down enough so that he will let me go.

"Aperio, look how about we just take a step back and calm down. Then we can talk about this reasonably. Okay?" I toned my voice down so it sounded calming and reassuring.

His head suddenly dropped to touch his chest and I felt my sudden fear take a back seat. His head stayed down though and looking closer I noticed that his frame was shaking slightly.

I stared for a moment longer until the silence around us was broken by a sound. I knew it came from him but it took my mind a second to register what the sound was. It was a snort, a very amused sound.

He was laughing?

At a time like this, he was actually laugh?

Raising his head I saw the grin that was now plastered on his face. My breath started to come in small, short gasps as the fear that left came back with more force. Looking around I spotted the vacant space in front of the large door. He was closer to him now and his laughter was getting louder.

Shaking my head slightly I broke out into a quick run before flinging the door open and making a run for the stairs. I didn't make it all the way to the stairs before my wrist was caught in a tight grip pulling my backwards.

I spun around to face Aperio who was still smiling a very intimidating smile. I shrunk back away from and that glint in his eyes. I was terrified of him, something I never thought would happen.

Since the moment I met Aperio he was kind and caring, never once did I never see a sign that suggested he had a violent side. But then again I have only known him for 4 months.

"And where do you think your going Maddy? We aren't done with this subject yet?" His voice was smug with the fact he knew that he had power over me right now. Something I was not about to let happen. "But let me guess, you couldn't wait to go run and find your new prince. I give him a week before something else catches your eye and you break his heart too."

His words really cut me deep because they were true in a way. I had brought him here to met my family and show them how happy I was with him only to find some one else. I can't deny the fact that I do hate myself for causing him this much pain but the more he refuses to see that Paul is not the only reason for me saying no then I can't fully sympathize with him.

"You know Maddy, when I first met you I thought you were beautiful, caring, smart and an all around wonderful person. But after coming here and watching the way you act with other males, I have to add three new names to that list." The anger from before that returned in his eyes with more force, "The first being Bitch, second is whore and the third is just a waste of skin. You walk around like you know everything and peoples hearts are just a game."

I could feel the tears that were streaming down my face as he kept insulting me. The worst part was I didn't have the strength to defend myself so I stood there and took it.

"And you know what else?" his grip on my wrist loosened as he pushed up against a wall and blocked the door to the stairs - I am surprised no one else has heard anything yet, I mean there has to be other people on this floor right? "Your not the only in your family like that either. Your sisters are the same."

He was pushing me close to my snapping point right now. "That Danielle chick has probably slept with every living person in the state and why would that bother her? She has the IQ of a pencil!" My anger was rising with every insult directed at my family.

"And then there is Tara. Aww yes, she is the most like you. Poor boy she is with, he is going to have his heart broken when she is done but he doesn't have the spine to stick up for himself so can't say I feel sorry for him." Embry loves Tara and I know it for a fact so Aperio better shut his mouth soon before my anger gets the best of me, "But it is good to hear that someone out there had enough of a spine to put her in place."

"What do you mean?" My voice was a hiss as it escaped though my clenched teeth. I was seething mad at this point.

"I mean that guy, what was his name? Oo that's right Max." O no he didn't! "At least he put her in her place. They always send the good ones to prison. But at least he did some good. If he hadn't then I might have had to be the one who did, but it wouldn't be that bad. That bitch is fine and-"

WHACK!

My fist hit him right in the side of the face. I was seeing red but blurred red because of the tears. I was beyond angry with the comments he made. I pushed him away from with more force then I knew I had.

Moving quickly I ran around him towards the elevator. Stair would be a good option but I knew he could most likely catch me on the way down. But I might have to wait for the elevator to come up. Either way I am still hoping that my push and punch were enough to stun him for some time.

Not luck though since I felt the same grip close around my arm and once again pull me backwards, this time so I spun around and was facing his enraged face. "Bitch." Was all he mumbled before his raised hand came down on my surprised face.

My cheek and eye lid stung something fierce but now was not the time to let the pain took over. Sucking in a breath I kneed him in the one spot I knew would give me time. Right where the sun don't shine. The elevator opened and I ran inside hitting the button. I watched the door close and his crumpled form on the floor disappear.

I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down well the tears fall faster then ever.I was lost in my world of confusion and hurt.

He hit me.

He hit me hard.

I brought my hand up to touch the stinging part of my face and my finger bushed over a wet consistency. Removing my hand I looked at it and gasped when I saw the red liquid that covered my fingers.

Cursing under my breathe I reached into my purse and blindly searched around until I came across my small compact mirror. Wiping away the stream of tears that trailed down my face I opened the mirror.

I knew before I saw my reflection that I would look like hell but once my face was visible on the reflective surface my assumption was confirmed.

I didn't have enough time to fix up my face though since the beep told me that I was on the lobby floor. Standing up I shoved the mirror back in my purse and walked out the doors start towards entrance.

I heard that women's annoying voice say something but it was muffled as I pushed though the glass doors. She was the least of worries at the moment.

All I wanted to do was find my car, sit in it and cry. I wanted nothing more then to cry for hours on end because what happened back there was my own fault.

I didn't make it to my car though.

I ran into something hard on the way. My mind flickered to Aperio's face and I started to panic. He wasn't going to leave me alone, he beat me down here and now I don't know what he is going to do.

I start to swing my arms and push against the large body in front of me in an attempt to get away from the arms that were now wrapped around me. The arms crushed me into the person chest as I continued to cry and wiggle.

My effort to get away stopped the second I heard his low soothing voice, "Madeline. I am here now, you are okay." His arms tightened around me as I let myself fall against his chest.

I hated myself for being happy that he had found me and was here when needed but at the moment was I void of all emotions. My tears were soon followed by loud gasping as but he never let go, instead he picked me up bridal style and carried me somewhere before sitting down with me in his lap.

I had no idea where I was but I felt safer then I had in a long time.

For some reason, I trusted Paul more then anyone. I can only hope he hasn't taken notice to the bruise and blood that coated my face that might cause some issues.

And at the moment, I wanted nothing to do with violence.

**So onto the thanks. First off a huge, giant thank you is in order for my beta.** **So everyone clap for the amazing MidnightEmbryMisery!!!! I wrote this chapter today and sent it to her and got it back in the next couple of hours! Talk about mind blowing! This story is only possible because of her, she really rocks beyond belief! So everyone thank her, and don't forget she writes fanatastic stories so check them out too!**

**Next thank you goes out to another author/reviwer who is goes beyond what any other reviwer has done. I can count on her no matter what or when and she always gives me fed back! So every cheer for the wonderful TwilightHeart21!! Also, go check out her stories!! They will rock your world!!**

**So thank you also to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited!! All you are amazing and we made it to 99 reviews!! WOOOT!! So thank you a million times over for that guys!!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	11. I don’t want that

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... even if i did wish that... a lot.  
Okay so here is chapter 11. And finally the whole chapter is Maddy/Paul!! Woot! And i noticed that when i do all the thank yous in one spot it gets long, so i will do one at the top and one at the bottom.**

**First off is someone who definitely, without a doubt** **deserves an award!! She is completely amazing!! I don't even have the words to let you people know how much i owe her or how much i need to thank her! The person i am talking about is, of course, my wonderfully talented beta. MidnightEmbryMisery. That girl is... freaking ****magnificent.**

**And now onto the story! Enjoy! **

**Maddy's POV**

We spent at least an hour sitting on that bench while I cried and shook in his warm arms. It was about 8 in the morning, so he took me to a small restaurant to get breakfast.

I was still shaken from my encounter with Aperio; but I couldn't help but wonder about the fact, and be thankful, that Paul knew where I was.

Or maybe he didn't know, and he was just walking around Port Angeles all alone, at 6 in the morning?

"Are you two ready to order?" The slutty-looking waitress asked, even though she was only looking at Paul. Licking her lips, she cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

Paul gave her one glance before pressing his lips together, and looking over at me. I sent him a confused look, but he only pointed to the menu. It looked like he wants me to order first.

Scanning over the tiny menu, I picked the first thing that sounded good to me, "Umm… I will have one chocolate-chip pancake please?" My voice was small, and the order sounded more like a question. My normal confidence was gone, leaving only self-doubt and hurt behind in the dust.

She rolled her eyes – or at least I think she did, her eye make-up was so heavy, I wasn't really sure where the whites of her eyes were…- before nodding and writing down my order. Her face went from sour to hopeful when she finally got another reason to look at Paul.

"And for you, sweet heart?" Her voice was sickly sweet as she batted her mascara-coated eyelashes in his direction.

He didn't even look up from his menu as his voice floated up with more poison, then I could muster up right now, "I will have four blueberry pancakes, three chocolate chip muffins, six hash browns, one glass of water and large mocha please."

Was he feeding some army I was not aware of? Damn, that was a lot of food, but seeing that bimbo's mouth drop was pretty funny.

She started scribbling down the order as fast as her small brain could process, before giving Paul one more appreciative glance and walking away (well, it was more like she was trying to swing her hips more then normal, in a kind of way that looked like a spasm to me).

Once she was out of sight, Paul turned his attention to me and put his menu down. I hesitated to release my menu, because since the moment I was calmed down enough to talk, I had been hiding my face from him.

More then anything, I was embarrassed about the bruise, the dried blood and the tears. I didn't want to come across as weak. Paul seemed to notice my reluctance to uncover my face, but he didn't push me. I knew he had seen some of the bruise, but I was hiding the worse part of it. I was also hiding the gashes and blood that blemished my cheek.

His soft and reassuring tone caught my attention, "Maddy, hun, she is here to take the menus." He nodded in the direction of Ms. Bitchy Whore, who was standing at the edge of our table with an out-stretched hand. The fact he called me hun didn't slip under my radar, but at the moment I took it as a caring gesture and nothing more.

I lowered my head before giving away my last hope of blockage. My face was titled towards the table, but I knew the bruises and the blood were in plain view. I felt the table begin to shake under my arms.

Without really thinking, I quickly looked up. Paul was the one shaking the table: his hands, arms, chest and face were all shaking to the point where it was getting hard to identify the parts of his body.

Reaching across the table, I grabbed one of his trembling hands and grasped it tight. My fear was coming back, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. This was Paul and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Paul… Paul!" My voice was becoming frantic. I was trying to calm him down, but he was not relaxing.

"Paul!" His eyes were on me now, but the quivering did not cease.

"He. Hit. You!" His voice was not shaky, but instead strong and angry, as he said each word slowly, like he was trying to justify it to himself.

Talking about what Aperio did was not going to calm him down. Taking a shaky breath, I said that last thing I could think of, "Paul! Please stop! You're scaring me!"

His shaking came to halt as the words left my mouth. His eyes became filled with self- disgust as he took in the words I said.

"Maddy, I am so sorry… I never meant to… I just saw… the bruises… and…I…" He was stumbling over the words but the feeling was there. I knew he was sorry and had never meant me harm.

I placed one finger over his warm soft lips to cut him off. "Paul. It's okay." I smiled as I moved my finger. I tried to move my other hand, but he tightened his grip on my hand, causing my smile to grow a tiny bit.

The moment was a little cliché, but all in all it was a perfect moment.

But as I have learned, perfect moments don't last too long.

"Alright, here are your orders." Paul didn't let go of my hand as the waitress placed the food on the table. Her expression was furious as her eyes zoomed in on our connected hands. Take that, bitch!

She didn't say another word after placing the plates – there were a lot of them – on the table. I looked at my food and I felt my stomach start to grumble, I guess I hadn't noticed how hungry I was before.

Grabbing my fork, I went to dig in, but there was a small problem. I needed to cut my pancake, but that normally involves two hands, and I was only in possession of one currently.

"Paul?" I tentatively asked him. He looked up from his food – somehow he knew how to eat with one hand…weird – his brilliant chocolate-brown eyes shining as they met mine.

My question was lost somewhere in the ocean that formed when his gaze connected with mine. I couldn't even remember the question; to be honest it didn't seem to matter. I know I sounded like some love-struck pre-teen, but I felt really very lucky for having this amazing man in my life.

I never wanted him to let go of me, ever. But that thought reminded me of Aperio's harsh words.

_But let me guess, you couldn't wait to go run and find your new prince. I give him a week before something else catches your eye and you break his heart too._

Shaking my head, I returned my focus to the pancake in front of me. "I need my hand back, please." My voice was rough and broken near the end of the statement. Sucking in a deep breath, I forced calming thoughts into my head in order to avoid the tears I felt coming.

My hand felt suddenly cold, as he reluctantly let go of it. I didn't look up from my food while grabbing my knife and fork to cut it up.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, until I remember that I hadn't had time to get a good look at my face, and to clean it up. Standing up, I muttered, "I am going to the bathroom." I didn't even look at him as I walked away.

The face that looked back at me in the mirror was mocking. I couldn't help but think that Aperio and I were even, I left him with emotional scars and he left me with physical ones.

My reasonable side screamed back that what he did was wrong, not only did he use violence but he also insulted me and my family.

Ignoring both sides, I turned on the tap, letting the cold water run over my blood-stained fingers. I watched the red tainted water run along the smooth white inside of the sink, until it finally disappeared down the drain.

Reaching over, I grabbed a handful of rough paper towels, which I placed under the water flow. Bring the wet paper to my face; I wiped it over the blue and purple patch that covered most of my cheek and part of my eye.

Once the red coating was washed away, the bruise was more evident. I examined the bruise, trying to figure out how long it would last, but the closer I looked, the worse it seemed. It masked a good part of my upper cheek, and the bottom part of my eye.

To think that I used to love the person who did this. Now look at me.

I was bruised and broken.

Sighing, I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't stand to look at my battered cheek anymore; it was a constant reminder of what I had done. I took my seat at the booth in silence, and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Maddy?" Paul's voice was small and cautious. Putting my shame away, I looked up at him, "I ordered this for you." He pushed a large cup towards me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "It is a large mocha… I dunno… I thought that maybe …you would like one …or something…"

He was really cute when he was shy. Smiling slightly, I took the cup firmly in both hands, and brought it to my mouth so that the warm liquid could flow down my parched throat. After taking a long delicious sip, I smiled bigger, "Thank you." I said appreciatively, and I meant it.

We didn't stay too long at the diner, only long enough to eat our food and leave. Paul refused to let me pay for my own food, and after a small disagreement, I let him pay.

"Well, I guess I should go home now." I said slowly as we continued to walk aimlessly on the side walk outside the diner.

"At least allow me the privilege to walk you to your car, my lady." His voice slipped into a slight southern accent, but his face was all smirks. Giggling a little, I nodded my yes, "And where might we find that car of yours?"

"Umm, well I parked by the hotel, but they have that stupid valet thing so I need to get my keys from the front desk." My voice changed into an annoyed tone, as I remembered that I would have to speak to that lady at the front desk.

"I am definitely coming then. No way am I letting you near that hotel alone, Maddy." His voice was flooded with confidence as he enveloped my small hand in his. We walked in silence, until we made it inside the hotel.

Paul must have noticed my expression of disgust as I spotted the bitch that was still standing behind the front desk, "You okay, Maddy?"

Rubbing my hand over my face, I looked up at him with the best reassuring smile I had, "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries."

"Okay, but just tell me, and we can leave anytime." He answered with a supportive squeeze to my hand. I knew from the look in his eyes he didn't believe me when I said I was fine, but I wasn't going to say nothing when I didn't need to.

Holding my head high despite the bruise, I walked straight to the counter, ready to be polite… well, the best I could be considering recent events. She ignored me when I finally reached the desk, even though I knew she could see me.

Getting annoyed, I rang the little bell and waited for her to look at me. Still nothing. Well shit, this bitch is either stupid or suicidal at the moment. Smiling a very exasperated smile, I once again pressed my finger on the bell.

Her eyes were still glued to the computer screen, not even a glance. My blood was close to boiling, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I chucked the flipping bell at the wall right beside her air-filled head.

That got a reaction, from both her and Paul. She gave me a death glare that could melt the arctic, while I felt Paul's arm snake around me waist in a protective manner. Does he not understand that I am the one who threw the bell? How was I in danger?

"What the fuck was that!?" She screamed in her nasally voice.

I just shrugged in response. She wanted to be arrogant, so then I was going to be bitchy. "I think it was a bell, princess." Her glare got worse, and she half-lunged towards the barrier between us. "Now, I need my car keys. So I am asking nicely for you to hand them over."

She just stood there, arms crossed, and smiled at me. Was she looking for trouble?! I have already been had someone hold power over my head today, and like fuck was I going to let it happen again!

"Look, lady, just give her the keys and we will be on our way." Paul spoke for the first time, his arm still intact around my waist. His voice was menacing enough for me to turn around – breaking my great glare at the snotty bitch – and looked at him.

His face was hard, and I might have been scared if he hadn't thrown me a sideways smirk. She didn't take more then two seconds to evaluate his face before reach into a drawer and offering us a pair of keys.

Paul snatched them from her hands with a relieved sigh; I don't think he wanted anymore tempters... oops, my bad.

"Maddy, let's go, hun." He smiled softy down at me while releasing my waist, but as we turned around he draped his warm arm over my shoulders.

We walked out of the hotel, car keys in hand, and made our way to where I had parked early. Drowsiness hit me at that moment.

I haven't sleep in over 24 hours, and the lack of sleep was taking its toll on me. I leaned against Paul as we walked, and I felt him pull me closer when we reached the car. Letting go of me, he opened the passenger side door, but paused when I raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"You're tired Maddy, please let me drive?" His eyes were pleading and I couldn't argue with his logic. I was tired, and the last thing I needed was to fall asleep at the wheel, causing me to crash.

"Fine, you can drive." As if his point wasn't proven enough, I had to yawn during that statement.

Settling myself into the passenger seat, I looked out the window, and watched as the road flew by due to Paul's speed. The woods looked stunning, but my view was interrupted by the face of someone.

The face belonged to me, nothing scary about that, but the bruise looked worse then before. Running a finger over the purple and blue surface, I tried to place the feeling of déjà vu.

Thinking back over my memoires, one popped out. It seemed obvious now; Tara's face that night in Paris. It was bruised as well, more then mine was currently, but it still sent a wave of uncertainty though my body.

My family was furious when Tara was attacked. Just imagine how they would react when they found out that another member of their family had been harmed. The though of their reaction scared me.

Turning to look at Paul's face, I muttered without even thinking, "Do we have to go home?"

Paul's head snapped in my direction, completely ignoring the road ahead, but that was the least of my problems. "Why do you ask that?" His eyebrows pushed together as he asked.

Sighing, I turned my gaze from his face to the reflective glass, "The last thing I want is the police involved in this." I took the silence between us as a sign to explain, "I know my siblings, and I know they will want this bastard in jail. I don't want that. I just want to forget this whole thing."

"Maddy, hun, that might be hard, but I will respect your decision. I can't control what your family does, though, but I will be right by your side the whole time, if you let me." Paul's words were soft-spoken and honest.

My family was sure as hell going to flip a bitch later, but I might as well sleep now and wait for hell to come get me!

**Alright onto the other thank you's! ****Second is an author/reviwer. She is someone i can count on for no matter what. Every time i douct something i know i can just send it to her and she will let me know if my thoughts are true or not. Her stories are ming blowing, her reviews are enough to make me cry and as a person she is ****outstanding. And her name happens to be TwilightHeart21. **

**Those two people are beyond anything i thought i would find on this site, but there they are. I am thankful for them, and for their wonderful stories! READ THEM!I am also thankful for every person who reviews. Those people, i would list every name but it would take some time, are freaking fanastic! I love you all for doing that and giving me the confidence to write. This story is offical dedicated to every reader who reviews!!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**

**P.s - after re-reading that note i see sounds like i am saying goodbye but trust me i am not... at all :)**


	12. Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!**

**Alright well here is chapter 12!I will be doing the same as the last chapter. One thank you up top and another at the end. So first off i have to thank to my brillant beta, MidnightEmbryMisery!! I don't even have words to thank her for everything she has done for me. She is by far the best beta i have ever heard, i send her chapters and i get them back within hours! I owe her so much and i know this thank you doesn't cover it but she is far beyond anything i could have ever wished for. So everyone clap for her since she really deserves it!! THANKS GIRL!**

**And now onto the chapter!! Enjoy!**

**Maddy's POV**

"So what do you want to do from here Maddy?" Paul asked, breaking the silence in the car. It has been over ten minutes since we pulled into the driveway of my house and neither of us had made a move.

Running my fingers though my knotted hair, I sighed. "Well…might as well get this over with" I replied while tapping my fingers nervously on my lap.

"Okay, but you want me to come along, or hang back?" His tone was dejected, did he honestly think I was going to make him wait in the car while I do this?

Chuckling humorlessly, I turned to look at him, "Of course I want you in there with me, even though I am not sure if I want to be in there myself."

He nodded with a look of understanding, and opened his door. I did the same, but a last-minute decision had me looking in the mirror. The bruise was now more purple and yellow then blue and there was only one crusted-over gash visible.

The swelling had gone down since we stopped to find ice, but I still looked like I was just beaten down. My eyelid was heavier, but at least I could still open it, and the bruising on it looked almost like eye shadow.

Shaking my head at the reflection, I folded the mirror back up, and turned to exit the car. Standing in front of my car door was Paul, who was offering a hand. Taking his hand he pulled me from the car and shut the door behind me.

I gripped his hand with all my strength, making sure there was no way he was leaving me. Needing someone like this was new to me, I mean I have always needed my family but this was something else. It was more like, if he walked away right this moment I… I would be lost in front of my own house; I wouldn't know where to go.

We reached the front door hand-in-hand and stood there for a second. Taking a deep breath, I turned to look at Paul, and realized he was already looking at me. His eyes were searching mine. I don't know what he found, but a small sympathetic smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

I returned the tiny smile, and he bent down to kiss the top of my head, before opening the door. Sighing, I walked into the house, still gripping his hand with all the force I had. I didn't bother to stop and take off my shoes or coat, why would I when I knew that I might not be staying in here long.

I walked straight though until I was standing in the door of the living room. My face was titled towards the ground – I wasn't ready for them to see the bruise yet - but I could see two pairs of feet hanging off the couch.

Danielle and Tara's feet, I presume, unless my brothers are experimenting with nail polish… The room was silent, not even a whisper shared between Tara and Danielle. I am relieved it is only them in the room right now, because it will easier to tell them then my brothers.

Paul cleared his throat and squeezed my hand before walking towards the empty couch across from Danny and Tara. I allowed myself to be pulled by his strength and sat down right beside him. His warmth was comforting in a time like and his body was perfect for leaning on.

I kept my face down, though. Playing with my fingers in my lap, I felt the tense silence in the room. Hearing another throat clear, I had to fight the urge to see who it was, but my guessing was cut short when she spoke.

"Maddy? Honey? This isn't like you. What's going on?" Danielle's voice was soft but worried. When I didn't answer her she tried again, "Madeline, please just sit up and talk to us face to face. We can work though whatever the issue is!"

I wanted to agree and talk to them, I wanted to lift my head up and tell the story. But my confidence dropped the second I considered it. I was… I was embarrassed. I felt weak and… I just wished it never happened.

Those thoughts brought back some words that were once said to me by someone who understands those emotions;

_Embarrassment, I don't feel it anymore. You know why? Because every time I hide myself from the world, every time I give into my embarrassment, I am only feeding his power. I am letting him win, and he doesn't deserve that kind of recognition. _

Tara said that to me once, after her attack. She was able to stand on the other side of that bridge after crossing. She knows what it is like to feel weak, feel damaged. She does but she got passed it and now she has Embry.

Thinking about that, I let that voice in the back of my head talk me into holding my head high and telling them.

I opened my mouth but kept my head down. If I showed them my face now, they wouldn't listen to a word I said after.

"I talked him. I talked to Aperio about what was going on in my crazy little world. I went to his hotel, found his room, and went up." I snorted a little because of how normal and monotone all of that sounded

"There was uncomfortable silence when I first went in, but after that he started to talk. He said that he was hopeful that maybe all of this would be a turning point in our relationship. One that would make us stronger, make us happier together but the silence was starting to make him doubt that."

Paul's hand was now resting on my knee in a reassuring manner. It took some concentration but I was able to force my voice back into the monotone voice I had before, "That hurt me, a lot. But I still had to tell him, so I did. I said that I couldn't accept his offer and I was sorry. Then there was more eerie silence while I paced around the hotel room and he sat there shocked."

"I decided that I had said what I needed to, and I was uncomfortable, so I was going to leave. I made it to the doorway in silence, he didn't notice but you know my luck," My tone was now slightly sarcastic and condescending, "He heard me open the door and then in a very strange voice told me we weren't done talking about this."

Now my voice was filled with sarcastic tones, the more I talked about it the more I couldn't believe how it ended, "I didn't like his tone so I let go of the door. He asked why I was doing this and that it wasn't like me so naturally I asked what he meant by that. He responded with saying he knew me, and I was all like how could you know?"

"At that moment his face and eyes scared me. They were hostile. He argued some more about him really knowing me and then it got to yelling, I yelled first but only because he was pissing me off. He then brought up… Paul." I took a peek from behind my hair at his face; he was looking back with a tense, worried expression on his face.

"Aperio got very anger at that point, so I tired to calm him down by saying that we could talk about this reasonably. He didn't go for that one. Nope, he started to laugh. That same type of laugh you hear when a crazy person is being pleaded with by their victim." I tried to make it sound like no big deal, hoping that I would help tone done their reactions a bit.

"I tried to run. I really did. I ran for the elevator and stairs since they were side by side. I didn't know which one to take since with the stairs he could catch me but with the elevator I would have to wait for it to come. He got to me before I had the chance to decide, grabbing my wrist, he spun me around. He asked where I thought I was going and he I said that he bet I was going to find Paul."

I noticed Paul's fingers tremble a little, "He said that when he first met me he thought I was beautiful, caring, smart and an all-around wonderful person. But after coming here he had three new names to that list. The first one was bitch, second one was whore," now it was Paul's whole hand shaking, reaching out, I grabbed it and twisted my fingers though his, "and the third was a waste of skin."

I heard Tara and Danielle both gasp at the names but I kept my head down while I continued, "He dragged you two into it also, he said my sisters were the same. I won't repeat the words he said but insulted you Danielle and then moved onto Tara. He brought up Max, Tara." I paused to listen for her reaction.

All I heard was a small disbelieving, "What?" from her.

I would talk about that later but I need to finish this story before I lose my nerve, "After he said that I was furious with him so I may have punched him. Right in his mother-fucking face. While he was tending to his new wound I made another attempt at getting away, I ran again, but he caught my arm."

Paul's hand quivered under my own with more force then before, gripping it tighter I spoke again, "All he said was bitch before he… before he…" Taking a deep breath I lifted my head for them to see.

Their expressions were shocked, frozen as they took in my bruise and cut. I didn't need to say what happened next, they knew. It was dead silent for a moment, the only thing for me to focus on was Paul's vibrating arm and hand.

Looking away from my sisters, I gave Paul a look asking him to please calm down. The shaking did go down and he pulled me closer to his side as we both waited for them to say something. I didn't have to wait long.

"THE MOTHER FUCKER DID WHAT?"

"SON OF A BITCH IS DEAD!"

Danielle and Tara were both on their feet, yelling at no one in particular. I raised one finger to my lips and tried to 'shh' them because I knew my brothers were home. Thank god my parents weren't though.

I was too late because I heard three pairs of foot steps coming down stairs in a rushed manner. They voices drifted into the room before they even set foot in it.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's dead?

"Is everyone okay?"

They came to a halt the second they saw me sitting on the couch with Paul's arms wrapped protectively around me and the girls standing there with deadly expressions. All three of them looked ready to kill and because of some misunderstanding they all pointed their glares towards Paul.

"What did this bastard do?" Blake almost yelled at Paul. Dillon and Travis stood behind him, ready to jump at him right along side Blake. When Paul didn't answer them, I don't know if he even heard them since he never looked away from my eyes, they took a few steps forward.

I quickly stood up to stop this insanity before it got out of hand. "Paul did nothing wrong! In fact he was the one who saved me!"

In that moment I spaced on the bruise I was sporting but their faces reminded me. Their expressions were broken and distraught. Blake took another step forward so he was close to my face now.

He lifted one shaky hand and ran his fingers lightly over my damaged cheek before pulling me into a crushing hug. "Who did this?" His voice was lethal when he whispered in my ear.

Letting out a sigh I pulled back from the hug to face everyone. Paul came to stand beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. "Guys, look, I love you all very much but I don't want… please don't do anything to cause harm to him. Okay?"

My expression was hard but I was not going to stand for them hurting anyone. "Maddy, just tell us who did this and we can take care of it." Dillon spoke though clenched teeth. Travis and Blake nodded in agreement.

I shook my head fiercely while mouthing the word 'no' to them all. "I will only tell you if each of you promises not to track him down." I looked around at all of them with an expecting look.

After some annoyed sighs and eye rolls a chorus of promises echoed though the air. Nodding my head once I whispered, "Aperio."

…

Nothing.

None of them even moved, even though Tara and Danielle already knew. I looked away from them for a split second but it was long enough for Blake, Travis and Dillon to make a run for the door. And just as quick Paul was there blocking their exit.

"I don't think so guys." He said to them and I watched their shoulders lump in defeat. They knew there was no way that the three of them could get past Paul.

"Oh come on, like you don't want to go pound that sorry son of a bitch's face in too?" Dillon asked with his eyebrows raised. Paul just gave him a confused look, "I see the way you treat my sister. I know you care about her dumb ass, so I am guessing that you would trade your left arm for a go at him right now."

Paul let out a small chuckle, "You may be right, and trust me you are, but Maddy told me she didn't want anyone to hurt him so here I am."

The three of them rolled their eyes simultaneously before walking back into the living to take a seat on the vacant couch.

I have a feeling this is far from over…

Just wait until my parents get home…

**And thats chapter twelve! **

**Now i need to thank another reader/writer/reviwer, her name is TwilightHeart21 and she is truely ****outstanding. Without her I can honestly say that my writing would be not be the way it is now. I trust her with my stories and she always gives feedback. I know i can send her a chapter and she will let me know what she thinks no problem, and that is something that still amazes me. And not only does she ****seriously **rock as a person but her stories are out of this world! GO READ HER STORIES! I have read them and now i am addicted, trust me on this one guys, they really do rock!!

**Alright so this chapter was harder to write then i thought, mostly because i had a hard time trying to get their reactions right and i still am not sure i succeed in that. I am still happy about all the reviews i have gotten and i need to thank everyone who reviews this story! You guys rock! **

**But for the people who are still ghost readers, you don't need to review and i am not going to start saying i want everyone to review or i want this many reviews for this chapter, but please. Feed back is the most important thing when it comes to a story, what the readers think is the only thing that matters to me. So please review but for the people who do, well THANK YOU TIMES A MILLION AND HALF!!!!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	13. Why not Maddy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight....**

**Chapter 13 is here and ready to read! I plan to have this whole Aperio mess dealt with by chapter 15, after that we will see where he goes. Now onto my first thank you of the chapter, my beta. I don't even know where to start. To put it simply, the girl rocks. She is fast and gets the chapters back quicker then i thought and makes them sound so much better. I owe her alot since she has help shape my writing style in this story! SO thank you to MidnightEmberMisery! She writes as well so GO READ HER WORK! Everyone clap for her!**

**And now onto the story!**

**Maddy's POV**

"Hun, how about we clean you up before Mom and Dad get home?" Danielle asked me from the opposite couch, her voice was sweet and hesitant. I pinched the bridge of my nose harder and shook my head no.

I would say everyone calmed down, but lying is frowned upon by the Catholic Church.

Travis and Dillon were pacing the room in an angry huff since I refused to let them hurt anyone, and Blake was been sitting in a chair staring at the wall.

Tara was on the phone a little while ago, calling Embry so he was here now sitting with Tara in his lap. I am glad she called him because she needed to be calmed down and his magical power seems to do just that. But, she told him that Aperio brought up Max and well… he was the one who needed to be calmed down after that.

Stress is something my mind doesn't handle well, and sitting in a room with 7 people who would love to track Aperio down and make him cry is eating away at my patient demeanor. And I have been mentally fighting myself to hold them to their promise that was made earlier, by my request.

I would let them go after him in a heartbeat but sadly my brain was fighting back with 'reason'. If they hurt him then they would be just as horrible as him, and that was something I couldn't live with.

I wanted him to hurt for the things he did. I will have to walk around bearing the mark he left for a month or two but the emotional scars he carved into my heart will be there for much longer. The names he called me shouldn't bother me, but they do, I can't help but think maybe he is right. I have no proof to state he isn't.

"Maddy, please let me take a look at it before they get home?" Danielle pleaded with me again. Slowly letting my entire air supply filter out of my nose, I stood up silently and walked into the bathroom. I only went in hopes that she could make the bruise and cut look less violent against my skin, at least that's what I am telling myself.

Danielle came in after me with a make up bag in hand. "I am just going to clean it up a little and maybe cover some parts of it." She told me while searching though her bag, I shrugged in response, "God, Mom and Dad are going to be a mess when they see you."

I turned to look at her, "Danny, I don't want the police involved and I am going to need some back up on that." I knew she could see the hurt and truth in my eyes.

Sighing she nodded, "And I am here for you hun, but I need to know why you don't want the police to know? There has to be some reason?" She gave me a look of sympathy before turning her attention back to her bags and pulling out a small brush.

Taking a deep I explained, "I just… They can't do anything… I hit him first, Danny. I took the first swing…" I pulled away from her make up brush as she tried to cover up my mistake.

I sank down onto the toilet seat, unsure of how much longer I was going to stay sane. Danielle watched with worried eyes before kneeling down next to me, "You hit him first? That's why you don't want to call the police?"

I know she meant well but I could see the confusion and disbelieve in her wide eyes. Spinning around on the porcelain white seat I faced the wall, "I hit him twice. If he goes down then so do I. No questions asked, no answers needed." My voice was small and muffled but the proximity of the wall to my face.

"Not true. It was self defense, you were scared and he posed a threat. You did the right thing." She walked around so I could see her as she talked. I looked down at the ground though.

"I did the wrong thing, I was stupid and got what I had coming." I whispered the last part hoping she wouldn't hear. Voicing what I feel does make me feel better but I know my sister, and sometimes it is better for her not to hear the whole thing.

"He had no right to hit you Maddy, don't even think that!" I think she heard.

"Girls!! Mom and Dad are home!" Dillon's voice cut though the thick tension in the tiny room. Without looking at her I got up and took one last glance in the mirror - not much had changed, I still looked purple and blue - before stepping out into the hallway.

I heard Danielle quietly curse under her breathe before shuffling past my now-frozen stance. My mind stopped the second I tried to think of what I was going to say to my parents.

How do you tell the parents of a rape victim that their other daughter was hit by her now EX-boyfriend? You don't.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Danielle's calm voice wavered near the end.

"What's wrong Danielle? I can tell when you are lying." My mother's concerned voice was calm but still, I felt like my blood froze over.

"Umm… you might want to take a seat guys." Danielle instructed as I listened from around the corner. I had no idea what was going on in that room and it was killing me, I mean after all this whole awkward tense atmosphere is because of yours truly.

"I can see this is a personal family affair so Embry and I will be leaving." Paul's voice was enough to unfreeze my blood for a few seconds, allowing to me to think clearly.

I prayed that they would choose this way to exit; the back door is only a few steps away. I heard their footsteps as they came closer to where I was standing. Their huge bodies rounded the corner and I breathed a sigh of relief.

The second Paul was close enough I grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards me and flung my arms around his waist. I felt his warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me closer to me while he rested his chin atop my head.

"I don't need to go anywhere hun, I can stay if you want me too?" He whispered to me.

Smiling softly I hugged him with all of my strength and took a deep breath of his woodsy smell before letting go of him. He smiled and placed a small kiss on my forehead and I gestured for him to leave – I may need him but this is a family matter.

It was cold once I let go. My whole body felt cold, that was before Embry took me by surprise and gathered me into a tight hug. "Good luck," was all he whispered in my ear before releasing me.

I watched both of them walk away and out the back door. Its funny, but once I was fully aware that Paul was not near me in any way, I felt like all this pressure I had been holding above my head finally became too much and fell down on me.

"Now, what is going on here?" my mother asked in an authoritative tone.

"And where is Madeline?" My father spoke for the first time but none-the-less, his voice matched Mom's.

I listened for someone to say something, anything. But there was silence as their questions went unanswered. Rubbing my hands over my tired eyes, I tried to persuade my feet to carry me around the corner, and into the terrifying family room.

"Mom, Dad, how do I say this?" Tara's voice was calm as she broke the silence, "Do you guys remember what happened to me in Paris?" She spoke of it in such a composed voice that my parent's voice paled in comparison.

"Yes, of course we remember, honey." My mother's tone was broken as she remembered the night her daughter lost her innocence.

"How could we possibly forget? But I fail to see what this has to do with our question pertaining to Madeline's absence?" My father's tone was more poised but there was still the underlying emotion of hatred.

"We learned that night that even the people we grow to trust the most can have a horrible side to them. And wretchedly enough, we once again have this lesson taught through action." I could picture Tara pacing around the room as she explained in a very passive way without looking at my parents once. She as always been had that calm façade when it comes to a situation similar to the one we are currently in.

"What is going Tara? Are you hurt? Did that Embry fool do this? I knew I shouldn't have trust him! I mean look at his height and muscles, bastard took advantage of my daughter! Tara I am so sorry honey, we will have his ass in jail forever!" My father began to rant and I heard the couch groan when he stood up.

"Dad! Nothing happened to me!" Tara tried to reason with him, and it seemed to work because the sound of his shoes against the wood floor came to halt.

"What?" His tone conveyed he was shocked with what Tara had said, but my mother always was one to piece things together, "Where's Madeline? What happened to her?" My mother was on the verge of tears and I could hear it.

"Madeline! I bet it was all those giants she has been hanging around with! Just like Embry, but that one guy, the one who she likes so much! I bet this was all him, wasn't it! Paul! That's the bastard's name! Just wait till I get my hands on his giant repulsive neck!"

I am done standing in the background and listening to speak about me like I was broken, like I was gone for good.

If I had to pick one reason that made my feet move, it would be the fact Paul was mentioned in a bad light. I sick and tired of people assuming Paul did this to me when he was the one saved me. God knows where I would be if he hadn't shown up and taken care of me!

I might still be in that elevator crying, I could be wandering the streets alone and confused, but I am not and that is thanks to Paul.

"Paul did nothing wrong, stop blaming him now! And listen to me when I say, Paul is the only reason I am standing in this room, so no more saying he did something to me, Dad!" I half-screamed as I walked right into the stunned room.

My mother was still seated on the couch, but she was right on the edge of the cushion, and my siblings were in the same place as before, with the exception of Tara who had been pacing around the room, leaving her to stand behind my father.

My father's face of rage vanished as he took in my battered face. I heard my mother choke out a sob as she stood from the couch. Hanging my head, I stared at the floor, trying to fight tears of my own.

I felt my mother's clammy hands wrap around my waist and pull me close to her. I clung to her and my father joined our little hug. I was the first to pull away from them and stand back a little.

My father looked around the room, "I think this is something, Madeline, your mother and I need to discuss in private, can you all please leave the room?" His tone was firm leaving no room for argument.

The boys were the first to leave, each gripping me in a tight embrace followed by me whispering to them that if they leave the house and find him, I will never speak to them again. Each smirked before nodding and letting go, but I could still see the burning rage in their eyes.

Danielle left next, also grabbing me into a loving hug before whispering "I'm just in my room if you need back-up, remember I love you sweetie." She tightened her grip before letting go; just before she walked away I said after her, "Love you too Danny."

Tara was the last to leave, she gripped my shoulders and said, "Hun, I am just upstairs and if you need me just holler. I love you." She gathered me into a hug and I whispered back, "I love you Tara."

She let go and with a finally smile I was left alone with my terrified parents. Avoiding eye contact I quickly sat myself down on the chair, this was on purpose. I didn't want to give them a chance to sit next to me and make this harder to explain while my crying mother is clutching to me.

They took the hint and sat down on the couch across from me. "Madeline-" My father started but I knew where this was going and my annoyance with this whole thing was finally getting to me.

"Dad, first off stop with the full name thing, you have always called me Maddy and now is no time to stop. Second, I was not rapped." My tone was slightly exasperated and I saw their faces relaxed a tiny bit, "Why in the world is everyone making this into some catastrophic issue? Because it not. Far from it actually. Yes, Aperio smacked me. I am fully aware of that, but it isn't like I didn't have it coming. I punched him first, sure he said some shit about my family that sent me out of control but what he did is justified."

My parent's just stared back at me with stunned expressions. Silence is something I have grown to dislike; it never symbolizes something good, in my case. Taking a deep breath to try to calm myself down, I raised my eyebrows at them. Neither of them moved from their frozen state.

Now seems like a wonderful time to leave, "Well that's what happened in a short summary, so I will on my way." I tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach as I noticed the bucket-sized tears that were streaming down my mother's face. Her eyes were broken and I couldn't bring myself to move.

I stood there like a dunce idiot waiting for them to say something, anything. My mother drew in a shaky breath and her voice was raspy from the water works, "He hit you? He caused this?" Her breathes got shorter and shallower, "Why? Why would he do this to my baby?"

My father snapped out of his stupor and wrapped my mother in a tight hug, her sobs racking both of their bodies.

My father spoke over my mother's head, "Maddy, explain what happened please."

I couldn't deny them at the moment. The way my mother looked at me was like someone had just told her she couldn't see me anymore, like someone had beaten me in front of her. And my father, behind the murderous look in his eyes was sorrow. They looked so dejected, and I knew this hurt them more then I thought it would.

So I retold the story for the second time, but I edited out Paul. We could tackle one issue at once, the Paul one would be saved for later.

Once I was finished my mother was holding my hand and my father wiped away a single tear I was unaware of.

"What he did was not justified Maddy, it can't be justified. He hit you, whether or not you hit him first is not even something to consider." My father spoke in a calm voice but his tone had a fierce underlining, "I will go get the phone."

"The phone? What for Dad?" I questioned in fake innocence. I knew what he wanted it for, but if I had my way then this wasn't going to happen.

"We need to call the police Maddy, he broke a law and I will not stand for letting him walk away while you sit here, crying and bruised." he stated while bringing the phone back into the room with him.

"No Dad, I don't want the cops involved in this." I tried to sound firm but my voice wavered as the small voice in my mind questioned again why I didn't want him making that call.

"What? Why not Maddy?" He almost dropped the phone but composed himself just as quickly. My mother was different though, composure was not her thing.

"Madeline, we need to contact the police. He hurt you, and he is going to jail for it, no questions asked." She was stern, but her eyes were still broken.

"No. Look, I have hurt him enough, and I don't want him in jail. But go ahead and call the police Dad," he smirked thinking he had won the tiny argument, "but for anything to happen, I need to press charges and I wouldn't hold my breath on that one."

Shaking my head one last time, I walked away from them, leaving the room and walking right out the front door. I walked into the dark chilly air of night and stopped. It was night again? More time without sleep. More time to be wonder what I did to make my life so screwed in this short amount of time.

I let the tears flow down my warm cheeks and started to walk down the empty street. I looked around at the dimly light road as my breath began to come in deeper gasps.

I am tried of feeling trapped. I never noticed before, but everyone is making my choices for me. I know they all care, but for once I want to be me without having to answer some stupid questions as to why I want that.

I couldn't explain at the time why I wanted to leave for Greece, but it makes sense. I wanted to be my own person for once. I really do love my family but I wanted people to get to know me, Maddy, not another one of sextuplets or the artistic one.

I want to choose for myself. I want to pick my own path, and walk down it the way I want. Even though I may not to say it that voice in the back of my mind reminds me that I already chose Paul even if he may not chose me.

Pushing all those issues into the black box of my mind, I decided that I might as well take this chance to be free, to be me. Sucking in a deep breath, I let my feet go from walking into running. I don't stop to figure out where I was going, but instead how fast I was getting there.

**And there you have it! Next chapter should be interesting. Slight spoiler... but i have a feeling the police are going to be involved even if Maddy doesn't like it! **

**For my seond thank you of the night, I there are no words for this girl.** **She reads, she review AND she writes! Is there anything she can't do? When i need someone to talk to about my doubts in this story or any for that matter she is there! She helped out so much with this chapter, I owe her! Her name is TwilightHeart21 and if you don't already read her work, _GO READ IT_! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or story alerted or even author alerted!!! You guys always make me smile! And wonderful news, the first chapter of the DM seqeul is finished! *Girl-ish sqeual!* It will be posted after I finish my story called Honestly. **

**Thank you a million for reading and reviewing guys!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	14. I fell for him

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Sorry about the wait for this chappy! My beta was away and I have family down so it has hard to update but here it is!! Speaking of my beta, holy cow. She is beyond amazing. She writes awesome freaking stories and finds time to beta, every clap for her awesome-ness! Her is MidnightEmberMisery!! And onto the story!**

**Maddy's POV**

_The rain drops splashed against my now ice skin as I ran forward, further into the water blinding street. A dark figure's outline was visible though the wall of rain and it seemed to run towards me as I did it._

_We got closer until I was able to match the stranger's eyes with those of Paul. Every action and movement went in slow motion as we came close enough to touch. I jumped into his arms and he wrapped me in a tight, loving embrace. _

_He spun me around in circles as I threw my head back and let the cold water fall on my face. I had chosen him and I now know that he chose me. _

If my life were a movie, that would have been the closing scene. Some cheesy music would play and the white names would be rolling down the black screen while all the people exit the theater, leaving behind all their garbage without a second thought for the people who have to clean it up.

But I repeat my previous statement, if my life was a movie. And as we all know, it is not. Which explains why that whole scene was something my mind came up with purely so I could be entertained.

Police officers should only talk when they want someone to sleep or pass out from utter boredom! The same dull-ass cop has been speaking in a dead monotone voice for the past 15 minutes and already I feel like I should just confess to some crime so he would shut it!

Maybe that's how they get criminals to confess… but I am no criminal. Nope, according to these people and the rest of the world, I am the victim. The victim of what, I am unsure, but I bet my buddy Mr. Mind-Numb over here already explained that, can you blame me for not listening?

I just had to stop on the side of the road. Just had to check for my cell phone because for some reason I thought I needed it. Well, stopped on the side of the empty road in the middle of the night I heard and saw the sirens.

You know you live in a tiny crimeless town when they use the high pitched sirens to go retrieve a victim. Yeah, I know it seemed dramatic then and still does now. My annoyance level was at an all time high as the men in uniform once again asked me the stupidest question on the face of the planet.

"Are you Madeline Flynn?" The second cop – they need two just in case the victim decides to make a run for it, note my sarcasm – from behind that stupid glass barrier between the front and back seat of the car.

"Once again, yes my name is Madeline Flynn." I tried to sound polite but my aggravation came though near the end. We rode in silence the rest of the way to house. Well, almost silence.

You see, me being the reasonable person I am, I asked nicely if they could at least turn the radio on for me. The first time I got a resounded no, but I know my rights and I think I have a right to listen to music so I asked again.

They said no again. My exasperation and lack of sleep were eating away at my control over my new inner sarcastic evil side. So my reaction went a little something like this – do not ever attempt the following, you could end up in jail.

"Excuse me? I know I have rights and I have done nothing wrong. So I think my small request for the radio to be turned on is not a huge deal. So can you please be kind enough to comply and then maybe I won't file this under the harassment law and yes I can do that. Since I am being unwillingly held in the back of a cop car when y'all call me the victim I think that counts as citizen harassment. I bet your boss would love to hear about that one, plus if I said you actually did harass me then who would be the wiser. I mean, come on who would the public believe? Two police officers or one crying teenage girl with a giant bruise and black eye? So I will ask one more god damn time, please turn on the radio."

After that I did get a glare, which I responded to with a tiny smug smile, but they turned on the radio. Poor cops, I bet my parents didn't warn them about my slight attitude issue. Well now they now, I get provoked quickly and I will leash out.

"Great, home sweet home. Now unlock my freaking door so I can get out this of claustrophobic nightmare." Okay maybe I was still slightly annoyed with them and this whole ordeal but I haven't completely blown up yet and I was saying that with a smile – an annoyed, I will bite your head off smile.

The lock on my door popped up and jumped out the second I had the chance. Slamming the car door after me I walked though my lawn and straight into my house. I stormed my way through the silent house until I reached the living room – we need to rename this room… maybe the pit of despair, it seemed to fit since nothing good is ever said in here!

"Mother, Father." I greeted them in a forced voice and plopped down on the opposite couch. They both looked confused, "What? My mood being a bother? Well it might improve if certain people weren't shoving me in the back of cop cars!" I half yelled while pointing the officers who just walked into the room.

"Mr and Mrs Flynn, I assume this is your daughter." One of them asked. They both look so alike I don't know how to tell them apart. I will call one of them Mr. Dumb ass driver and the other Mr. mind-numbing guy.

Mr. Mind-numbing guy was the one who asked. Both my parents nodded and my mother gestured for them to take a sit on the other couch.

"Madeline," Great Mr. Dumb-ass-driver was talking to me, "Your parents told us that someone physically harmed you, is this true?"

Snorting, I gave him a condescending look; I am tired and cranky. "No, I did this to myself." I replied while pointing to my black and blue face. One more stupid question and these sad excuses of cops can watch me walk out of the room.

"Madeline!" My mother hissed at me with a disapproving look.

The need to defend myself rose and I decided that now was a good time to inform Mr. Dumb-ass-driver and Mr. Mind-numbing guy that I had no intention of giving them any information, "Fine, yeah someone did this to me but I didn't want you people to come here… like that matters now since you are here but whatever, there is nothing to discuss."

I saw the officers share a look, a very suspicious look, before they turned their attention back to us.

My mother rolled her eyes at me before turning to look at the officers, "I'm sorry about her. She is one of our sextuplets," and you have more children? "And being youngest seems to have taken its toll." Oh yes mother, being born 10 minutes after everyone else has definitely given me a superiority complex, "But yes, someone did harm my baby and that's why we called you."

My father nodded along and I silently cursed every unlucky star I had. Mr. Mind-numbing guy spoke after writing some stupid shit down on his 'professional' note pad… the Hello Kitty pen ruined the professional part.

"Ms Flynn," I assume that is me, "If someone hurt you then we need to talk about this and what legal action you wish to take. We can help you get though this, we are both good at understanding situations like yours," His look of sympathy was not helpful!

I was speaking before my mind had decided what to say, "As if you know what it was like falling for someone and then have to rip their heart out. To feed into their allusion knowing it would hurt them but unable to stop." My voice was shaking slightly but my mouth continued to speak, "To come here with what you thought was the love of your life only to find Mr. Perfect waiting!" I felt the first cold tear fall down my cheek and come to rest in my still hand, "To know that no matter what path or guy you chose you will be left with a broken heart and a shattered faith, but knowing that if you don't chose you will lose both. You feel like you ruined something that could have been great. To have the one person who grew to trust turn on you, a bruise for a broken heart. To hate yourself what you have done.

Sobs racked my body and I hid my face in my knees not wanting the police officers, who had gotten to see spunky Maddy, to see broken Maddy. The Maddy who was dying to be accepted by other people outside of her family, we all know that her family was accepting that wasn't going to change. They might get disappointed some times but they were always there for support. Which only made this harder.

Speaking of my family, my foggy sleep-deprived mind wandered to the whereabouts of my siblings. I bet they are hiding in their rooms.

My mother's hands started to rub circles on my back as I got control over my outburst. Wiping my nose with the back of my hand I composed my face and look up at the officers.

"Any other questions?" My tone was formal now, trying to cover up my melt down. I scolded myself for letting that show, being vulnerable was what got me in this mess in the first place.

"Just two more questions." Mr. Dumb ass driver answered in a soft voice. I am sure he has seen his fair share of broken teens and yet that didn't make me feel any better.

"Ask away." I muttered as I wiped away the few stray tears that were running down my hot cheeks. That word, 'hot', got my mind working again. It only came up with one image though, the one picture I am dying to see in real life right now.

Again, here I am, needing him. Needing his smile, his warmth, his laugh, his embrace and even just his presence. This is still new to me, even when I loved Aperio I never felt like this. I never felt this… lost without him here.

Paul was my sun, the only thing that was able to break though my clouds and shine down on me when I thought it would always be dark. And that scares me, more then I thought it ever would.

"Who did this to you Madeline?" Mr. Mind-numbing guy asked me.

The question was simple but my mind and body froze. I should have guessed this would be one of their questions but I was too wrapped up in Paul, something I seem to be doing a lot of lately.

I half wanted to tell them, I half wanted them to go track Aperio down and ship him back to Greece so they could deal with him. But the other half screamed for me to shut up, I already screwed up his life why make it worse? Sure, he did hit me but hell, I hit him twice! We were even and that was all that mattered.

Mr. Mind-numbing guy and his partner Mr. Dumb ass driver both seemed to notice how reluctant I was to answer, "You can tell us, no know ever has to know that you informed us." Mr. Mind-numbing guy tried to persuade me.

Bring my hand up I pinched the bridge of my nose, hard, and shook my slowly, saying no in my own silent matter. I heard the officers whisper something but I couldn't make out the words.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, I ask this kindly and out of respect but can we speak with your daughter alone for a second?" I don't know which cop asked but I heard my mother's small 'yes' ring though the heavy air.

The couch creaked and groaned as my parents stood up. My gaze was fixed on the floor below my feet but I saw as their shadows stopped in front of me. Both of my parents bent down to kiss my cheeks and whisper 'we love you' before retreating to another room.

I felt alone again and even though I mentally slapped myself I knew who I wanted here beside me to get rid of this feeling.

When I said I was scared early, I meant it. I am scared of this feeling I have towards him. It scares me because… right now, in this moment I have known him for 5 days and yet I would willingly give up everything I have for him. This isn't some school girl crush… and that scares me.

"Madeline, we are great listeners. You can tell us anything and it never has to leave this room, if that is what you want." My eyes were still glaring at that floor. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want Aperio to be made to leave the country or have to spend time in the slammer.

A light bulb went off in my occupied head, "Can we make a deal?" My voice was small and shaken but strong, if that makes sense. I glanced up to look at them so they could see my face.

They both shared another look before nodding, "Yes, we can make a deal Madeline. But you need to tell us the whole story, it doesn't matter who you think will get in trouble." I nodded agreeing with those terms, "And if there is anyone you want to be in room during this then we can arrange that, as long as we can reach them."

A smile crept onto my face when he stated the last part of the deal. I already knew who I wanted in the room with me, but my mind started doubted it. Not doubt what I wanted but what he wanted. What if he was just being nice to me, just being a good friend and that's all he wants, a friend. Am I sure of anything anymore?

The doubtful side won, "I don't want anyone else in the room with me." I swallowed the lump that lodged itself in my throat. I told them the whole story. Even the parts of the Paul issue, I said that I fell for any other guy and that he was perfect.

I felt like I was in therapy by telling them this but it did fell good to get it all out there. When I was done telling my wonderful story I stated my part of the deal, "Aperio will not go to jail, okay?"

"Madeline, we have to charge him with something. He broke the law and he injured you. I see your point but we can't let him walk." I closed my eyes trying to calm down.

I was furious, I told them everything and they still wanted him in jail!? I shook my head no again; I was going to use everything I had to make sure Aperio didn't get in trouble.

"Madeline, I'm sorry but that is the way the law works." He tried to explain but I was fighting this either way.

-*-

Prom.

One syllable, four letters long and the most confusing word to enter my mind and schedule.

Prom is tonight, in 4 hours to be exact. I was excited before all this shit hit the fan but now I am dateless and worried. Obviously Aperio was my date but not anymore, usually after you smack someone you get uninvited.

So now I have no date and I get to spend the entire event feeling awkward. Normally I would love to be in an awkward situation because honestly they are really funny but this one is kind of painful too.

I may not have a date but Paul sure as hell does. Fuck, everyone I am going with has a date. Tara with Embry, Danielle with Mark – some guy she meet and now wants to date, Dillon with Amanda – new girl in town, Blake with Kelsey – his bio partner, and Travis with Meghan – his girlfriend (when he got one, no idea), Jared with Kim, and Paul with Erika – she asked him, or so I am told.

I am happy for them; I mean it is time one of my siblings besides Tara got romantically involved with others. The only one I have an issue with is Erika. I mean, I've met the girl and she is a totally sweetheart but she is going with Paul.

Granted she asked him before we even met but I can't help and be little jealous. I was kind of, maybe, sorta hoping that Paul would ask me after all this Aperio shit.

"Maddy, you ready to get your hair done yet?" Danielle called though my closed door. How long have did I zone out for? Oh shit! 30 minutes!

"Yeah, come in!" I called back as I ran over to get my dress from the closet. Laying it on the bed I went and sat back down on the stool in front of the mirror.

Danielle didn't come alone though, nope she was followed in by Tara. I knew where this was going but why ruin they fun, even though I am sure they will be pissed after.

They both took a sit on my bed that was placed behind my mirror, making it easy to see them in the reflective surface. Tara was playing with her fingers that she had placed in her lap and Danielle was staring back at me in the mirror with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, come on Maddy. Just tell us already! Mom and Dad refuse to tell, saying it is your doing therefore you get the privilege of spreading what you consider good news! What happened with the Aperio case?!" Danielle's annoyed impertinent voice rang though the silent air and Tara just rolled her eyes before leaning in beside Danny.

Sighing I choose not to turn around and face but instead just stare at the border of my mirror, "Fine. I talked to the police, told them everything-"

"So he is going to jail!?" Danielle excitedly asked while cutting me off.

I shook my head and let out an annoyed sigh, "No, he isn't going to jail." Both of their faces went from shock to disbelief "I made a deal with the police. I told them the whole wonderful fairytale of a nightmare and then I got to decide what would happen to those involved." I explain stealing a glance now and then at the mirror to judge their reactions.

"And what did you decide?" Tara asked me with raised eyebrows. Her tone was worried but knowing; I bet they both had an idea what I choose.

"He has ten days left in America and he has to complete 20 hours of community service before leaving." My voice was softer as I spoke of him. I missed him, that much was true but I knew I would never to be able to see him in the same light.

What I really missed though was knowing someone out there loved me like that, unconditionally. Well not completely unconditionally judging by the faint out line of my bruise – my mother is amazing when it comes to cover it; you almost couldn't see it anymore!

"Meaning, you let that son of a bitch off the hook?" Danielle almost screamed in my ear, her sounded like a scream but more like a whisper scream. "He did this to you, that no good bastard and you are letting him walk? If I had my way that dickwad would be walking around with a fucking limp and that wouldn't be the end of either, hell no. His face would be so far past gone - I'd…" Danielle started to rant on and on about the things she would do to him if she ever got the chance. She didn't get to finish because Tara cut her off.

"Stop! Danny, look I know that you are just being proactive and you care but take it from someone who knows, that shit is not what Maddy wants to hear!" Tara stood up to walk over to my stool and place her hand on my shoulder, "I am proud of you honey…"

"But?" I asked her, there was a pause at the end of her statement and as much as I appreciated her complement with Tara there is always room for a but. And this was one of those times.

"But," she gave in with an eye roll, "I would still love to kick his ass into next year then go find him and beat him until his sense return." Her tone grew deadlier as she spoke of him.

"True dat my sister!" Danielle chirped from behind us while holding out her hand for a high five. Tara just looked at her out stretched hand, rolled her eyes and lightly pressed her hand against Danny's.

"Alright, enough talk of beating people now. Can someone please do my hair; we don't have much time left!" I smirked because of Danielle's face. She was trying to look tough but that façade slipped and now she looked frightened, the jeopardization of beauty does that to her.

Danielle shooed Tara out of the room promising to do her hair and make up next. Meaning I was left me all alone with the wrath of Danielle and her beauty products. Dear god.

-*-

"Maddy come on, everyone is here and ready to leave!" Tara called up to me from down stairs.

Looking at myself in the mirror I ran my fingers over my damaged cheek and eyelid. Wondering once again why I did this? I had Aperio, I had love but no, apparently that wasn't good enough. I had to go after someone who didn't share my feelings

Point in case, Paul was going with some other girl. Yeah I know, she asked before I even came to the country but still… my twisted mind likes to think that if he really cared about me then he would have told the girl no. He would have asked me, came and swept me off my feet.

Sighing I pulled my shoes on and tried to push this whole mess to the back of my mind, not really ready to face them head on yet. Planting a fake smile on my face I descend the stairs and I was met with a peaceful picture.

Everyone was standing there, in the middle of the living room with their dates. Embry had his arms wrapped around Tara's waist and she was smiling up at him with a look of pure love in her eyes. I felt myself smile faintly as I watched them, they were really in love and it showed.

My brothers' each had one arm around their date's waists and Danielle's date was simply holding her hand. That all seemed irrelevant though because my eyes were on Paul the second he was in view. He looked… beyond words, beyond anything my brain could come up with it at the moment. Between his bright and breath taking smile and the way he looked in that suit, I was almost incoherent.

But my eyes wondered from his gorgeous face to his arm, which was wrapped around her waist. Erika looked stunning, and I mean runway-model stunning. Her striking long dark brown hair was curled into perfect ringlets framing her face and her dress was a light purple with several dark purple gems placed on it. She was beautiful, I understand why Paul would take her and I can't be mad at him, for all I know he isn't aware of my feelings for him. But still…

It was her smile that he was looking at, it was her waist he was holding, it was her lips that made contact with his cheek, he didn't smile but he didn't flinch either.

I forced my smile to grow bigger as I held back my new tears. I fell for him, ruined everything for him and now…

"Hey guys, I will meet you outside by the cars, I just need to do something before we leave." I smiled at them and even though I got many suspicious looks they complied. Once they were out of sight I felt one tear fall down my cheek, wiping it away with the back of my hand I tried to focus on something else.

Taking a shaky breath I looked around wondering how the hell I am supposed to look happy while watching that girl hang off Paul and knowing that he doesn't give a care about how much it rips me up inside.

You know? I am fucking 18 years old and I am sick of acting like some freaking pre-teen girl who thinks she is in love with the man of her dreams. I am going to act like a mature young woman. Taking another glance around I spotted my purse.

Walking over to the liquor cabinet I grabbed my purse off the top but a new thought stopped me dead in my tracks. The thought was focused on the content of said cabinet.

Lots of teens drink at prom right?

I think I may have found a trend I can follow.

**Oh no, what will happen next!! And for those of you who think Paul is a jerk right now, he isn't trying to be. To be fair the girl asked before Maddy came and she is really a sweetheart. **

**Now i need to thank one writer/reviewer whose name is... TwilightHeart21!! She is mind blowing. Always there when i need help and willing to offer advice! GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES!!! **

**And thank you finally, to all the people who review. But once again, my reviews are getting less and less. All of you who read, i am thankful but let me know what you think!! I would love to hear from you and it does help my writing! For those who already review, you all ROCK!!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	15. Urg! Screw it!

**Disclaimer: I, Swimming cutie xoxo, do not in any way, shape or form own twilight!! Good? Good.**

**Okay, I am so so so sorry guys! I was dragged off to the middle of nowhere and i wrote this the minute i got back. It took me all week to get this chapter finished, because of the it's size. 10 pages on word guys, and it includes a lot. **

**Now before you read, i need to give out a flipping huge thanks to MidnightEmberMisery. She is wonderful beta, i can't thank her enough for that. But she is also my firned and co-author on a story. That girl is amazing, there aren't words for her. But GO CHECK OUT HER WORK!! Go read her stories because, honestly, they rock!!**

**And now for the story!**

**Maddy's POV**

I reached into the cabinet and grabbed two medium bottles to stuff in my purse. One was Vodka and the other was Tequila. I shoved both into my bag before that stupid 'voice of reason' could talk me out of it.

Before now, I have never felt the need to drink. I mean, yeah, at parties I will have a few coolers or something light, but not like this. None of my siblings are heavy drinkers. Danielle only drinks coolers, Tara drinks things like margaritas and piña colada and my brothers once in a while would drink beer.

My parents drink, but not in an alcoholic fashion. They are more social drinkers, as was I. But I have heard people say that alcohol can be liquid courage and can wash away one's problems. Before now, I never felt the need to test that statement.

Walking out to the cars that were waiting, I held my purse close to my side to hide the tiny bumps those bottles had formed. I noticed there were only 4 cars but just as I met them the fourth car sped off leaving only three left. Tara, Embry, Danielle and Mark climbed into one car so Dillon, Amanda, Travis and Meghan got into another one. What is with my brothers and blond girls?

I just noticed, but both Meghan and Amanda have lovely blond hair, kinda wavy but not super curly. Both of them looked completely breath-taking tonight and I saw my brother's continue to steal glances at their dates every few seconds. I would say it was cute, but right now I was semi-jealous of them, so to me it was down right puke-inducing.

I assume it was Blake and Kelsey in the car that sped off, since I don't see them around. I stood there slightly confused as to what car I was riding in. Danielle noticed my hesitation and rolled down her window to yell, "Looks like your riding with Paul and Erika, Maddy!" before speeding off herself, followed by the other car.

Rolling my eyes in disbelief, I stomped over to where the last car was parked. Did fate hate me? I mean jeez! What in the world had I done to be cursed? This was one of those moments where I just wanted to scream, "Are you fucking kidding me?" up to the sky. But I refrained from doing so. Calmly, I opened the back door to slide myself into the waiting seat.

Paul was up front with Erika, whose head was always turned in his direction. He never seemed to look back at her though, always glancing at his rear-view mirror. Erika didn't seem to mind, or maybe she didn't notice, from the excitement and joy on her little face I could see all too well that she was just living the dream.

I know, I sound pretty childish right now, but I can't will myself to think any other way. I had someone who loved me – I know I keep digging that shit up, but my mind won't let it go- and I gave him up for Paul. And here I am, going to prom while Paul sits in the front seat with his date.

And the worst part is, I can't even find a tiny shred of hate for Erika. The girl is too damn nice and sweet. She deserves Paul way more then I do. My hand wandered to my purse, my fingers curled themselves around my new reassurance. Closing my tired eyes, I promised myself that tonight would be fun, whether I remembered it when I woke tomorrow or not.

**Third Person POV**

All the couples walked up the red carpet together, never setting one person astray. From afar you wouldn't be able to pick out one dejected person, but if one was to look closer, it would seem a child's task to do so.

The air around Tara and Embry was sweeter and filled with a slight magic. A result of their bond, of their love. The other pairs paled in comparison. But of course, those two weren't the only imprint couple present in their little party.

Body language is always key when trying to hide something. Erika had nothing to hide, she clung to Paul in a manner that suggested he would vanish with the blink of an eye. Paul had something to hide, but only from Erika. He knew the girl was sweet and under any other circumstance he knew that he would be all over her but tonight his eyes were only open for another.

Maddy trailed up the rear of the tiny pack, her gaze fixated on the red fabric beneath her flip flops. She didn't take notice of Paul's eyes on her; her mind was to far gone to register his concerned glances.

Maddy was enduring a violent inner battle over whether or not this was a brilliant idea after all. She was educated in most information regarding alcohol and the effects it can have on a person, but still. Her reasonable side was flabbergasted that she would even consider this stupidity, and her go-with-the-flow side was up in arms defending the decision.

She almost tripped when her foot came in contact with the first step. Quickly shaking it off, she walked up the stairs, trying only to concentrate on the task at hand. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she allowed herself to look up and towards the tall dark figure walking ahead of her.

Erika was still clinging to his side; sighing internally, Maddy lowered her head and focused on the floor. Paul stole a look over his shoulder for the hundredth time this evening and once again, the look did nothing for his stomach.

Seeing the almost hollow look on Maddy's face was causing him physical pain. Being the source of the look was worse. Prom was meant to be the best night of their young lives, a memorable night. Sure, he was going to have this burned into his brain, but not in the way he had hoped.

The moment he first laid eyes on the beautiful creature behind him, nothing else in the flipping world had any meaning. Unless it pertained to her in some way. She was everything, his sun, his stars, his hope, his happiness and his world.

Before meeting her… well actually his memory seemed to fade when it came to times where she was an unknown person, just a name mentioned by Tara. When the Flynn family moved here no one even thought twice about them, we get new people on occasion and nothing about them seemed gossip worthy.

But then Embry met Tara. Imprinted. And what do you know, they are together. Paul met Maddy. Imprinted. And are not together. Leah seems to have taken an interest in Travis. Dillon and Blake are going to prom with two of the most interested girls in the school. Danielle met Mark, who is quiet caring.

The Flynn's are almost legends at the school and none of them know it. Paul knew it though, but only one of those legends would ever matter. Madeline Flynn.

Quickly glancing over his shoulder again, he saw her hunched-over frame, clutching her purse and following in silence. He wanted so bad to let Erika go and gather Maddy in his arms, whisper reassurances in her ear and listen to her heartbeat. He wanted to feel her warm, soft skin against his arms and face. He wanted to pick her up and twirl her around.

But he knew he couldn't. Not just because of the small radiant girl on his arm, but because he was unsure about how she felt. It was evident she felt something towards him, whether it be feelings of love or friendship, he was unsure.

Madeline on the other hand was still battling with her inner voices. Both voices were shouting different things at her, and she was having trouble figuring out which one was which. So, she took the liberty to name them… a momentary lapse in sanity on her part.

Her voice of reason was now Simon and her go-with-the-flow voice was Tina. The dialogue in her head sounded something like this:

Simon: Are you freaking nuts?! You are not the type to get drunk to solve problems!

Tina: Why not go wild for one night? After everything you've been though, you deserve a fun night.

Simon: What is your family going to think?!

Tina: Who cares what they think, it's not like they have a better solution to feeling better!

Simon: What about Paul? What is he going to think?

Tina: He has another freaking girl hanging off him right now; there is no need to care about what he thinks.

Maddy was starting to think she was losing it. But there was no time to think about that, because they had reached the source of the colorful lights and loud music.

_This situation, if it gets any deeper could be critical_  
_I'm not your love monkey so be taking back all the lies you sold_  
_What did you want me to be_  
_It's just too much now_  
_So tell me so tell me so tell me one two three four_

_So what's your evil attitude_  
_When you got me spending my time pleasing you_  
_Why must you keep me underground_  
_Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down?_

_Is it too much to give a damn_  
_When I'm giving you one hundred and ten_  
_Don't blink cause I won't be around_  
_Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down_

The music was at a deafening level, but no one seemed to mind as they danced away. The song was upbeat, so everyone was moving at a fast pace. Maddy stopped in her tracks at the entrance, looking around with frantic eyes. Being here alone was getting harder with each passing second.

Tara and Embry went off alone to dance, and stare at each in a way that would be awkward for any outsider to watch. Danielle and Mark went over to where Danielle's other friends stood. The boys and their dates wandered off in no particular direction, but it left Maddy alone with Paul and Erika again.

As if on cue, the song changed to a slow one. And to top it off, it was Maddy's favorite song, the one she had dreamt about dancing to with Paul. She was starting to believe this was all a sign. A sign that proved how stupid she was for doing this to herself.

Tina: Well, if you're gonna be stupid, why not have some fun?

Maddy tried not to listen to Tina, but the idea was still pounding in her head.

_Feels like I have always known you_  
_And I swear I dreamt about you  
all those endless nights I was alone_  
_it's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_  
_with you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_  
_thought I knew how it feels_  
_but with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless_  
_when you talk to me_  
_you leave me breathless_  
_the way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_  
_my soul is shining through_  
_can't help but surrender_  
_my everything to you_

This song reminded Maddy of Paul every time she heard it. And now, it was just the demon-filled icing on her depressing cake. Looking up from the floor, she gazed out at the dancing couples, her eyes lingering on Tara and Embry.

They were so wrapped up in each other. Tara's eyes were closed and she pressed her face into his shoulder, but Embry's eyes were open. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his eyes were fixed on her hair the whole time. A soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he leant down to place a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

To Maddy, this was the stuff fairytales were made out of it. The same stories she would never be a part of. Shaking her head, she looked away from her sister, glancing around the dance floor once again.

Her eyes landing on another swaying couple. This one was not as closer wound together as the previous but none-the-less they looked beautiful together. Paul and Erika swayed to the music, and to Maddy, it felt like every move they made was another piece of her heart being stepped on.

Clutching her bag, she felt the tiny bottles inside and without giving either of the voices time to react she ran to the bathroom. Pulling out the bottle of Vodka she opened it – some difficultly - and downed the whole thing. Not wanting to make a second trip to the bathroom later, she grabbed the second bottle and chugged it.

She was through being left out. If she came alone, then it was time to find someone else who came alone. Stumbling out of the bathroom she walked back to the dance floor. The song had ended by now and she saw a huge blurry figure come towards her. After some squinting she was able to make Paul's face.

His lips moved but his words sounded like radio static to her. That was the last thing she remembered from that night.

**Maddy's POV**

Streams of light came in contact with my closed eyes. Closing my eyes tighter, I tried to think, but my mind was too confused.

What in the world was that loud pounding? And who put a light bulb over my eyes?

Squishing my eyes shut further, I moved my hand to move my hair from my face. Using the same hand I tried to pry open one of my eyes. No luck, it wouldn't budge. Sighing I propped my elbows up under me so I was now in an elevated laying position.

Taking a deep breath though my nose I noticed a smell that I welcomed with very eager thoughts. The scent drifted up my nose and pulling me towards it. Lifting myself up into more of a sitting position I began to blindly search for it.

Not being able to find the source of the smell with my eyes closed, I decided that maybe opening them would be better. Slowly, I opened one eye and the pain in my head got worse. It was like there was tons of little men with hammers, nails and other pain-inducing objects having a field day in my head.

Trying to ignore the throbbing, I opened the other eye. Sadly, that pain only intensified with the second eye open. I saw nothing except for a blinding light that blocked out everything else.

I moved my hand to cover my eyes and noticed that it help soothe the headache. I got another whiff of the entrancing smell. With my free hand I began the search again, but was still blinded by the light.

Squinting a little harder, I was finally to make out the shape of a window. The unsightly beams of light were pouring in from the window; I need to shut those freaking blinds. The more I moved, the more the pain took over my mind. What in the world caused this?

I tried to remember but got nothing. Great, it is always good to wake up in pain and not remember why this pain was caused. Urg! Screw it!

With a lot of effort I was able to move. Judging by the soft surface under me, I was on a bed. Just as I got close to the edge the light was cut off. There were some muffled sounds around me but my eyes were once again adjusting to the new darker room.

Finally being able to see was a relief. Looking down I noticed I had the comforter gripped in my hands, but that wasn't why I was staring. Nope, I was staring because this was not my comforter…

Wow, this is not good. Okay Maddy, think back to last night…. Something big was going on… Oh, prom. That's right, because I was supposed to go with Aperio but, well, that part is obvious… what else happened?

_Everyone was standing there, in the middle of the living room with their dates. Embry had his arms wrapped around Tara's waist and she was smiling up at him with a look of pure love in her eyes. _

That's right; of course those two went together…

_My brothers' each had one arm around their date's waists and Danielle's date was simply holding her hand._

And everyone else had a date. What about me?

_But my eyes wondered from his gorgeous face to his arm, which was wrapped around her waist. _

Her waist? Wait, that means I went alone, so Paul went with… Erika! So I was alone. Great.

_I reached into the cabinet and grabbed two medium bottles to stuff in my purse. One was Vodka and the other was Tequila._

I drank!? Well that does explain this headache. Damn, I can't believe I went though with that. Though, in my defense it was a good idea, minus the throbbing in my skull.

Alright, after that I remember getting to the dance… being upset as I watched everyone dance to a slow song… my song! And Paul was dancing with Erika… then the bathroom walls started to shake… then black.

So where am I? I looked around again and drew the conclusion this is without a doubt a guy's room. Sports posters, clothes hanging in weird places and the walls were painted a faint green with a blank band in the middle.

Sighing in frustration I pushed myself up off the bed. My legs felt numb though, I started to stumble and I knew walking was going to take some effort. How long have I been unconscious? Long enough for my legs to fall asleep I guess.

I took a few shaky steps towards the shut door but I never reached my goal. I tripped. Over thin empty air. Great. I left myself fall because honestly, what other choice did I have? The ground stopped inches away from my face; I could see the gains in the wood flooring.

Okay, either getting drunk gave me super powers or someone had caught me. I was put back on my feet again and I turned around to see which of my theories was true. I came face to face with a broad tanned chest, looks like the super hero one is out, damn.

My eyes traveled up the naked chest, past his marvelous neck and right to his face. I felt a surge of excitement and happiness run though me but it faded as yesterday's – at least I assume it was yesterday? – events played in my head.

"Paul." I whispered. This was awkward. He moved me so I was now sitting on the bed; he remained standing in front of me.

He smiled down at me before a look of concern took over his features, "Morning Maddy," well at least its morning, what morning I don't know, "How are you feeling? Head hurt?"

I grimaced at the reminder, not even trying to hide the look of pain, "Could be better I guess. This thing I have is called a 'hangover' right?" I questioned, even though honestly I knew it was, but confirmation never hurt anyone.

"Yeah, it is. Do you want some meds or something?" I watched his brow furrow with every wince of pain that crossed my face. His eyes told me he was worried, and I swear I saw pain there as well, but I could be mistaken.

"Some Advil, please." My voice sounded so loud to me, like I was yelling in my own ear. He smiled and nodded, turning to leave the room when I remembered what had caused me to move in the first place, "Oh Paul, wait a sec." He turned around to look at me, "I smelled something earlier… it smelled good, what was it?"

He chuckled, "I was making coffee. You want some?"

"Yeah, thank you." I smiled at him and watched his retreating form.

Damn, I forgot to ask what hell is going on!? I wake up after a drunken prom night in Paul's room, or at least I assume this is Paul's room? I have to remember to ask him all of this when he gets back.

I wonder if he knows why I drank last night. What would his reaction be if he knew he was the reason? Would he care? I didn't have long to think about my new heartbreak because Paul came back in the room with two cups of coffee and a bottle of Advil.

He sat beside me and held out a cup. I took the cup and chugged the hot coffee, caffeine was like gold right now, and I wanted as much as I could stomach. He passed me two small tablets and I swallowed them quickly.

Taking another small sip, I decided now seemed like a good time to start questioning him. Better get the biggest question off my chest first, "Paul?" He didn't even pretend not be looking at my face when I turned to look at him.

"Yeah Maddy?" His face was bright but I could see it was almost forced.

"I know I was drunk last night at prom, and now I wake up in your room…" I left myself trail off, hoping he would get my drift.

Luckily he did. His expression went from listening to shock to amusement, "Wow, no Maddy, that never happened. We did not sleep together." He laughed at the end and I couldn't help but smile.

"So what else went down last night? The last thing I can remember is coming out of the bathroom in a daze, after that I have no idea." I took another sip of the hot liquid.

Paul took a deep breath and stared at his coffee, "A lot." He was reluctant to tell me so I began asking more questions. I was going to get the whole story out of him at one point or another.

"Was it easy to tell how plastered I was?" I bit my lip.

"At first, no. But half an hour later, it was pretty simple to see." He answered with an amused look playing on his face.

"Simple? What did I do?" I tried not to sound too worried but I knew he could tell.

"Well, it wasn't so much what you did, by yourself at least." That was only really vague. He was looking at me anymore, staring at his flipping coffee again. Liquid can not be that interesting.

"By myself?" I questioned and got no answer. He was dancing on my last hangover nerve. "Paul! For the love of stretchy ballerina tights, tell me what happened! Keeping it a secret does not change what went down!! Tell me!"

He looked up from his mug, taking in my own annoyed expression. I was almost fuming. This was not the best way to start my freaking morning!! Urg.

He scratched the back of his neck and a look of worry flashed in his eyes, "Aperio showed up."

He did what now?

You have to be fucking kidding me!

"Aperio? He came. What happened?" My face was a stone. I refused to show any emotion until I was sure what emotion suited this story.

Paul looks very uncertain at this point, nervous. "He came in the doors and you saw him first. You screamed out his name, even over the blaring music, everyone heard you. Damn you have a set of lungs. Anyways, your siblings were at your side the second that name left your lips. They all looked murderous. You on the other hand were like a kid at candy land, smiling and giggling. That was our first clue that you had more to drink then fruit punch."

He smiled at me and turned so he could face me full on. Following his actions I moved to sit fully on the bed and folded my legs under me. "I stood there with them, waiting for you to react, say anything to the man that had hurt you. But of course, you were smashed so your reaction was unexpected. You basically ran up and threw your arms around his neck. You began kissing his neck before Blake and Dillon pulled you off. He looked smug that you wanted him again. That did it fore Danielle. She walked up to him and punched him square in the nose. That girl has a mean left hook by the way. He stumbled but didn't leave. I took this as my chance to speak with him."

It was my turn to be worried. I didn't want Paul to fight with Aperio, even though I knew that Aperio couldn't hurt Paul. It still had me apprehensive.

"I took him outside, cursed him out for you, and then told him to leave. He refused to move from his spot, saying that without you he had no reason to be gone. That sent me over the edge though." Noticing my horrified expression Paul quickly clarified, "I didn't hurt him, didn't fight him. Just told him that you no longer wanted him and you didn't need him because…"

Paul stopped and hide his face. Under his dark russet skin I saw a light shade of pink creep its way to the surface.

"Because? Because of what Paul?" My voice showed my curiosity. During this whole tale, even though I didn't show him, I was bursting with happiness. Paul had done this for me. He did care about me. Maybe not the way I did about him, but hell, I am not in any position to be picky.

"I told him you had me, so he could leave." He still wasn't looking at me so the smile that spread across my face went unnoticed by him.

I moved so I was closer to him, I gathered his hand in mine and pulled myself even closer. Leaning against his side I whispered, "I do have you." My tone was sweet, something out of a romantic movie.

This was far from a movie though, because I wasn't through with this just yet. I was done with head games.

**SO there it is, all ten pages from word. **

**Now, onto my next giant thank you. This one is for TwilightHeart21. God, where to start with her. She reviews, every chapter, she writes, freaking amazing stories!! and she is a good friend on this site. GO READ HER STORIES!!! NOW! So once again thank you to both MidnightEmberMisery and TwilightHeart21, i owe them both so much!**

**Now, thank you to everyone who reviewed that last. But sadly, i can't help but notice the difference between the number of vistors and the number of reviews. Guys, please review. Thats all i am asking, just let me know if you liked it or hated it? Lets put a stop to ghost readers! :p**

**But once again, thank you times a million to those of who took the time to review! It means the world to me! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**

**P.s- the first song used was _Why ya wanna bring me down_ by Kelly Clarkson and the second song was _Speechless_ by the Veronicas. **


	16. At a lose for words

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape or form own this thing called 'Twilight'. sorry.**

**And this is the second chapter for today... wow, i think this is a first. And as normal, i have the first thank you to give out. This giant thanks goes to the very specail and talented MidnightEmberMisery. This girl rocks! She betas this story, and does so very quickly i might add, she is a really good friend on this site and, she writes! GO READ HER STORIES! I highly recommand them!! **

**Now, for the main feature!**

**Maddy's POV**

"Paul, it's a simple question!" I was starting to get frustrated with him. All he had to do was answered the god forsaken question. It wasn't even that hard of a question either, but he looked like I was asking him to solve world hunger.

"Maddy, can we just drop it please?" he pleaded with me. Shaking my head, I sighed. I was not dropping this.

"No," I replied with a fierce undertone, "Paul, look. I don't remember last night, so I think I have a right to know what happened. Why am I in your house? What did my siblings think? Do my parents know? Where did Aperio go?" I asked all of my questions again, but this time with more emphasis on certain words.

Paul broke eye contact to stare at the wall. It was silent; the only noise was our breathing. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to me and I saw a new spark in his eye. Not anger but something else, determination.

"Why can't you ask someone else?"

His point was valid, I will give him that. It seems like he really didn't want to tell me, but I was just as stubborn, "Because, first off, who the hell else do you see around?! And second, I think you owe me some answers Paul!"

"And why do you think that I owe you?" He was trying to sound angry or at least annoyed but his eyes gave him away. One look in those gorgeous eyes and I knew the emotion that had taken charge of him, empathy and pain.

I was running out of patience for this stupid game he was playing, "PAUL! God! Maybe you owe me answers because this is entirely your FAULT!" I screamed at him, jumping up off the bed to point an accusing finger in his direction. My empty mug tumbled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud, highlighting my rage.

His brows knotted together in confusion and a fresh wave of pain flashed across his face. My stomach dropped and guilt swam freely in my stomach. I was hurting him.

_But he hurt you._

Like fuck that matters, he doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. Squeezing my eyes shut I rubbed my closed eyelids with my thumb and index finger. Taking a few calming deep breaths, I opened my eyes again.

"Maddy, what do you mean I caused this?" He spoke in a calm voice. No hints of anger or sadness. His face was composed, leaving no emotion to become too evident. This didn't help my ever-going guilt, in fact, this made it worse.

He wasn't mad that I had snapped at him. My shoulders slumped as the weight of my own stupid actions fell upon me. "Nothing," I whispered, gripping the wall for support.

The bed creaked when it was released from Paul's weight. He made almost no sound as he crossed the room to the wall where I had taken refugee. I was leaning with my shoulder pressed against the wall and Paul copied me.

My eyes were still closed but his presence was simple to detect. His scent floated in the space between us and his breathing was a steady beat in the silent air. A light caress of warmth brushed across my cheek.

Filling my lungs with air I opened my eyes. His face was closer to mine then it has ever been, but I was not complaining. His hand still resting on my cheek and his eyes never left mine.

Biting my lip I tried to find the strength to break eye contact but my mind was not willing to let me. His lips parted and a soft sigh escaped in the empty air, "Nothing?"

I let my mind replay the sound of his voice over and over again while I pondered how to answer this one word question. I opened my mouth but no words came out. Closing it I furred my brows as I thought of a way to explain my intentions with making him it was entirely his fault.

"Last night-" I started but lost my whole train of thought when Paul moved in a little closer. Shaking my head slightly I tried again; "At prom-" once again he cut me off with his close proximity.

"I will explain but please, stop moving or I am never going to get this out." I ordered and he smiled but nodded in agreement to my terms. Nodding a little to myself I took another deep breath, "I said this was your fault for one reason. I didn't drink last night because of Aperio, but because of you. Paul, I got drunk so I wouldn't have to remember you being with her, having to watch you two sway to the music in perfect harmony. To see the look on her face, how happy she was, I didn't want to remember. So I drank, a lot actually, but to me it seemed justified."

All the facts came tumbling out of my mouth before a reasonable thought could stop them. I watched his eyes change with every statement I made, the emotions only got stronger. His eyes were the most confusing to me though. There wasn't one emotion that had full rein over them, but two opposite ones.

The first was a mix of pain and guilt, making me believe that he was under the impression that my actions were his fault. Wrong, of course. The second emotion however took me by surprise. Excitement and joy swirled around in his eyes and expression. He was caught between the two but didn't make a move to express either.

The way this silence was going was only making me more anxious. Using the stillness of the situation as a chance to explain myself I decided now is the time to just put myself out there.

Stick my neck out and hope for the best, "I know what I did was just plain stupid but Paul…" I closed my eyes, not being able to watch his eyes anymore, "I broke up with Aperio because I felt something for someone else. For all I know this 'thing' I feel could be one sided but still." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, "I feel something for you, Paul. Something more then I should. That's why I left Aperio and that's why I did that last night. I'm sorry." My voice was thick with tears by the end.

I shouldn't be dumping all my life drama on him but it felt right.

The silence that hung in the air after my revelation was suffocating. My eyes were still closed at this point; it was unbearable to even imagine the look on his face. He thought we were friends, I thought of as so much more then that.

I was making a fool out of myself. Why was I standing here waiting for him to try to explain in awkward fashion that we should just be friends?

"I should go." I muttered quietly. I meet no opposition from Paul so I pushed off the wall and walked out of the room.

I've never been here before so my sense of direction was useless. I wandered though the rooms hoping not to run into his parents or a sibling. I rounded a corner and was met with the sound of a TV on low volume.

Glancing in the room I saw the front door on the other end. Breathing a sigh of relief I made move to go forward but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a groan come from the couch. Some one else was home. Of course.

Jumping back around the corner I tried to calm down my swallow breathing. Once I had that under control I thought it best to try and figure out who was lounging on the couch. Peeking around the wall I saw a head, it was covered in a black mop of hair, sticking up in every direction.

Couldn't be his father, the hair style reminded me of my brothers in the morning, meaning it had to be teenager. Younger brother maybe? Taking a chance, I peeked out further from behind my protection.

The subject in question brought their hand up to scratch their ear so I got a glimpse of the muscles on that arm. God, his arm was just like Paul's! Maybe it is his younger brother. I moved further out into the open but I was too focused on my investigation I didn't notice the lip of the carpet so I tripped.

My landing was not graceful, to say the least. The mystery man jumped off the couch and ran to my side. The whole point of me sneaking around was not to be spotted by this guy, or anyone for that matter. I guess 'luck' is a myth after all.

"Are you okay-" his voice was deep and his hands were warm as he lifted me into a standing position. He stopped talking when he got a good look at my face. My make up must have running and the bruise was more than likely back with a vengeance.

I sighed and looked down, not even bothering to see his face. "Maddy? Maddy Flynn?" Even better, Mr. X knew me. I nodded my hanging head to conform his question.

A set of feet steps approached us and stopped just behind me. What's-his-name dropped his hold on my arms but didn't move back. "What happened to her?" Paul's voice rang in my ear.

I smirked, in spite of myself. I smirked at myself. Because of how sucky I can make my life in the span of two weeks. I should get a medal for a talent like that.

"She tripped Paul, that's all." Buddy's voice answered with a hint of warning.

I heard Paul sigh, "Sorry Jared,"

Jared? As in Kim's boyfriend Jared? Fan-freaking-tastic. A hot hand came down on my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing Paul. My head continued to stay down and I saw his bare feet close to mine.

His russet finger rested under my chin, bringing my face up so I could see him. His eyes burned into mine and I was at a lose for words. The fact that Jared had caught my sneaking out of Paul's room the morning after Prom seemed trivial. The thought of my parents finding out I spent a drunken night with a guy was irrelevant.

All I could see was Paul. He leaned closer to me and opened his perfectly shaped mouth, "I'm sorry I caused you the pain of a hangover." He muttered to me.

I tried to protest but he was quicker, "But after everything you told me, I'm not sorry for this."

He closed the rest of the space between us and crushed his lips to mine.

**FINALLY!! They are semi-together. YES! I am so excited, even though i wrote this i jumped up and down when finished the chapter! Ahh!**

**Now for the second thank you of the chapter. This one goes out to the amazingly talented and kind TwilightHeart21. She reviews every chapter, she is there when ever i need some help and she is a wonderful friend. I owe her a lot. So to show your thanks to her - without her you would no be reading this story- GO READ HER WORK!!!!!! I mean it!! You will love it!! **

**So i owe both those awesome girls a huge thanks and i owe them everything. But i also owe everyone who reviewed a HUGE THANK YOU! You people rock. Plain and simple rock. I got the normal amount of reviews for the last chapter but i only posted it this morning... so please review if you get the time, it will make me happy!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	17. Favorite Idea Man

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight... yup, what else is new?**

**Arlight, so chapter 17 has arrived. It is kinda, mostly fluff but i think that Maddy and Paul deserve some normal fluff. **

**Now, i need to thank one incredible writer/beta and good friend of mine, MidnightEmberMisey. She beta's this story for and she is mind blowing. Go read her stories because they rock. She has a lot of talent and you would be missing out if you didn't read her work. Without her this story wouldn't be written the way it is so thank her! THANK YOU!!!**

**And onto the story!**

**Maddy's POV**

My mind was still a little fuzzy from the access amount of pain killers I was being fed every hour on the hour, but that didn't stop my body from reacting to him. We were sitting on the couch that Jared – how did I not know it was him? – was on earlier. Paul was sitting with my head resting his lap while my legs were sprawled out across the rest of the couch.

His scent was intoxicating. Almost overwhelming, since my face was close to the source and I was wearing his t-shirt and basketball shorts – well they weren't shorts on me. Paul refused to let me walk around in my dress because I kept tripping over the ends.

Paul was in the middle of explaining what actually happened last night. So far I found out that Danielle had given Aperio a black eye – I knew she punched him but, a black eye, wow sis -, that I had been really drunk, even the teachers knew it. I also learned that I kissed seven different guys, the kisses were less then appropriate but they didn't go far since I was found by a sibling or Paul before they could.

And my newest discover about last night was that when I am drunk, hell I can run fast.

"Really? I was that fast?" I asked Paul again, my smiling growing as I imagined them running around prom trying to get me.

"You were running pretty fast. You didn't run in a straight line either, you were all over the dance floor." Paul smiled down at me while I giggled, but I could still see the concern in his eyes.

My laughter faded and I sighed, I knew he would blame this on himself and it wasn't right. I lifted my hand to smooth the worry lines that had formed on his forehead. His answering smile was small and I couldn't return it. He wrapped warm fingers around my raised hand and pulled it down to his lips.

"Paul, _please_ stop fretting about me." I begged again; it was killing to watch him wince every time I sucked in a sharp breath from the pain. He placed small kisses on my finger tips while I spoke but didn't answer my plea.

Pulling my fingers away from his lips I molded the palm of my hand around his cheek and stroked the skin tenderly with my thumb, "I was stupid," I whispered. He opened his mouth to say something but I knew it wasn't what I wanted to hear, "Don't Paul. It was my own fault, I caused this hang over. I was reckless."

Paul shook his head but didn't verbalize what every opposing thoughts he had. I sighed again and retracted my hand in defeat. Paul reacted, grabbed my hand before I could lay it on my stomach, grasping it in his. He looked right at me and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly at him and mouthed 'thank you'. The front door opened with a bang making me both jump and cringe away from the loud noise. I nestled my face in Paul's stomach while I waited for the new round of throbbing to stop.

"Maddy?" Danielle's voice reached me and bounced around in my head like a jack hammer on a rampage. Removing my face from wonderful smelling fabric I looked up at her with a twist grimace. Tara – with a slightly amused and happy looking Embry attached to her hand - and Blake stood beside her and peeking over her shoulders were Dillon and Travis.

None of them looked happy – except Embry, but he was strange so I didn't question- , more concerned and the guys looked uncomfortable – no surprise, I have my head lying in Paul's lap. I nodded my head in acknowledgement to Danielle.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Danielle bent down beside the couch to stroke my hair. I flinched at her cold hands but composed myself quickly.

"I'm fine." I answered at a normal volume, ignoring the ringing it caused. Her eyes had doubt in them but she nodded and continued to stroke my hair in a calming way.

"When do you want to come home?" Blake asked in a small whispered voice. I thanked him mentally for considering the volume issue.

I smiled weakly at him, "I-" another unanswered question popped into my fuzzy brain, "Wait, what did you guys tell mom and dad?" Panic bled though into my slightly raised voice.

"No worries my sista," Dillon smirked at me, "we told them you were staying at a friend's house. And that was true until this morning it appears. You two seem to be in little less then friendly position eh?" He snorted at the end but seemed okay with the idea of me and Paul. Travis glared at him then Paul, some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed – at least it was his own bed…

I let out a gust of air I had been holding in. "Thanks guys. I don't know when I will be home, but I can call before hand." I was still whispering in a tiny voice but they nodded.

"Yes, call because honey, there is no way I am letting you enter the house looking like," Danielle looked me up and down, "like that." She pointed to me with a small grimace.

I chuckled along with Blake and Dillon but I saw Paul's fierce expression, I wove my fingers threw his. Paul's face relaxed a tiny bit and he redirected his attention to my hair, playing with a few loose stands.

"We'll go now. Feel better Maddy." Blake whispered to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. Dillon repeated his action as did Danielle but Travis just glared.

Tara rolled her eyes at him, "Travis, now is not the time. She will be home at some point, save your protective anger until then please. Let her be happy for now." Tara spoke in a calming voice and rubbed his arm.

He looked at her and I saw fear flash though his eyes before he nodded and composed himself. He walked over to me, leaned down to kiss my forehead but stopped by my ear, "I trust you Maddy, not him. Be careful and remember we all love you sis." His voice was soft and fierce but I knew his heart was in the right place.

"I promise." I whispered back and he kissed my forehead. Taking a step back he winked before joining Danielle, Blake and Dillon by the door. Tara and Embry came forward last.

"I'm happy for you, and I love you Maddy." Tara kissed my forehead and mutter in my ear, "Plus, have you seen him, total catch!" I giggled and kissed her cheek.

She kissed Paul on the cheek and mumbled something I couldn't make out before letting Embry have his turn. He stepped towards me and bent down.

"Well, looks like Maddy does have some game after all. But damn, you must have one hell of a hang over, but some people did benefit from it, at least the third guy I pried you off last night seemed to be enjoying your smashed company. You were more then likely the first girl that nerd kissed, even if you don't remember it. Feel better," He spoke softly and smiled the whole time.

I smiled back and kissed his cheek, and he kissed mine. He had got me in a joking mood so I retorted by saying, "Who says I was smashed when I picked him?" Embry just snickered while Tara and Paul looked confused.

Tara raised an eyebrow in question but I shook my head. They left with waves and smiles. The room was silent after the creaking door closed; I breathed what seemed to be my hundredth sigh of relief for the day.

Paul brushed his warm lips against my forehead then resumed playing with a strand of my hair. I examined the hand that I still held in my own. I compared the size, his fingers were at least 2-3 inches longer then mine and his palm was a couple inches wider and longer, my hand – in all it's pasty glory – looked like it belonged to some tiny porcelain doll.

Smirking to myself I moved on to the lines decorating his dark skin. I traced the lines with my index finger. My finger glided over his soft skin as I followed the curved line across from his thumb. The indented series of small creases that made a straight were the next thing my eager fingers explored.

My eyes were drawn to the small light patch of elevated skin near the base of his palm. Running the tip of my finger over it I noticed it was softer then his hand. I was confused as to what this mystery bump was and how it came to be.

Turning my eyes away from the patch I looked up at Paul to see him watching me with intent and amused eyes. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a small smile, "I got that when I was seven, a splinter gone wrong." He told me in a soft low voice.

I smiled weakly up at him, my head was pounding to the point where seeing was painful, but I was not telling him that. I looked back down at his battle wound and pressed my lips against.

"Alright love birds. Dr. Jared has just what you need." Jared strolled, giant tray in hand. He smiled at me while sitting the tray on the coffee table in front of me; it took up all the surface area.

"Due to a lot of experience I created this little kit, the hang over terminator." He held out a metallic thermos. Shaking my head I grasped the shiny object and waited for further instructions.

"The first part is the liquid inside that cup, you need to drink it." Jared watched with me careful eyes as my own narrowed.

"And what is this 'liquid' made of?" I put air quotes around the word in question.

"Drink it first, and then I will tell you." His promise was not reassuring but if it helped the pounding come to an end then who am I to say no. Plugging my nose I chugged the stuff.

It was liquid, I guess, and the taste wasn't too bad. I emptied the last drops into my mouth before the sour after taste it hit. I stuck out my tongue and scrunched up my face while shaking my head slightly.

Jared snickered and I saw Paul grimace at my reaction. Shaking my head one last time I blinked then asked, "And what in the world was that shit made of?" My voice was low but it came out as a hiss.

"You wanna know?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded, "Okay well, first I put berries in the blender, then some lime juice, followed by coffee beans, some chili powered and last but no least I threw in a bottle of that chalky puke medicine." His face was smug while he took in the 'o' that mouth had formed into.

"Eww," was all I said. Sticking out my tongue and repeating my earlier response to the shit.

"Yea well it works. Now the second thing." He pulled a small container from of white cream and a one of those sleeping masks. Handing both to me he said with an amused smirk, "This part is all up to Paul."

Jared left me with a piece of paper and a bucket he placed beside the coffee table, taking the empty tray with him. I smiled down at the paper before unfolding it.

**HOW TO EFFECTIVELY GIVE A PROPERRELAXING FOOT MASSAGE****  
**_**this is for you Paul … enjoy :)**_

I giggled as I read the title. Now I understand the cream, bucket and mask-like-thing.

Trying not to laugh I re-folded the paper and handed it to Paul. He gave me a curious look before opening the small square of paper.

His soft chuckle cut though the air and he looked down at a smile, "If you're up to it." Was all he said to me, but his voice was enough to make my skin tingle. The sound was filled with gentle, compassionate and loving.

I smirked up at him with raised eyebrows, "a foot massage? I can think I can handle that, but can you?" I teased and I took the paper back. Jared is one smart guy; the whole thing was done in ten easy to follow steps. Paul should have no problem.

"Bring it on Maddy." He replied with a joking tone. Placing a hand under my head and the other on my back he slowly lifted me into a sitting position. He moved out from under me so I was sitting on the couch while he sat on the floor with the paper in hand.

**Step one**: Soak feet in warm water for about 10 minutes. You may wish to include drops of your favorite essential oil or bath salts. Peppermint or Vanilla oil is preferred by many. Make sure feet are completely dry before starting massage.

"Sounds simple enough. You want some of the smelling stuff? Jared laid some beside the bucket." Paul asked with a confused and amateur look on his face.

"Ummm…," I tried to look as serious as possible while I tapped my index finger against my chin, "Well what ones do you have?"

Paul let out a soft snort and smiled before he reached down beside the small basin. His hands came back with several oil bottles and bars of stuff.

Looking at them like they were written in Chinese he began reading them off, "There is Lavender…Vanilla… Ginger… Lemon…" Both his eyebrows rose as he looked at the next word, his face scrunched up, "Chamo- something rather…"

I laughed softly as he tried to pronounce the strange words, "You mean Chamomile?" I corrected in a small but amused voice.

He nodded at me gratefully and finished the list of names without anymore issues. "Well… they all sound tempting but I hear that Lavender is wonderful for healing aches and pains so I guess we will test that theory."

Paul searched though his new collection of scents before locating the small purple bottle, "Give me a sec to go fill this thing here with water." He jumped up off the ground and walked around the corner.

I smiled to myself and breathe a deep breath of air. I haven't had a foot massage in forever and even though this will be Paul's first attempt at one I can't help but be excited. How in the world did someone like Paul want someone like me? What lucky star did I wish on?

He didn't take long to return with the foot bath filled. Pushing the coffee table out of his way he laid the tub down right beside my feet. Acting quickly he picked my feet of the wood floor and gentle placed them in the warm water, he unscrewed the cap to the oil and added 5 drops before setting the tiny bottle on the floor beside the tub.

Looking at my feet then the paper he shook his head and took a seat beside me, to far away for my liking though. I looked over at him and smiled softly, I pated the spot right next to me.

His answering smile was dazzling; he didn't hesitate to move over. Once he was in reach I wove his fingers though my own and leaned into his side. He causally draped an arm over my shoulders, pulling my closer to him.

Between the warmth of his body and the water my feet were immersed in had me calm and relaxed within minutes. I think the Lavender worked because the throbbing in my head slowly went down and was replaced by an ache.

"And ten minutes is up Maddy." Paul pulled me even closer and placed a kiss on my head before grabbing the paper to read step two.

**Step two**: Apply a moderate amount of cream or oil to hands to add to comfort and ease. Make sure hands are warm to avoid discomfort. Mineral oil is not absorbed in the skin, and it wipes off cleanly.

"Okay, give me a second." He snorted when he read the part about warm hands. Leaning away from me he got the cream Jared had left and began rubbing it over his hands.

**Step three**: Begin by stroking top of foot, between cords located on top of foot at instep. Move in the direction toe to ankle. Then, continue by stroking sole of foot, first more gently, then increase pressure.

Paul got up and moved to sit in front of me where the tub was located earlier. Taking my right foot in his hand he followed the directions to a T.

I leaned back into the couch and just peaceful and tranquil scents wash over me.

Jared is my new favorite idea man.

**Okay, First off there is a poll on my profile that i need you guys to vote on. It is about what story i will be posting next! GO VOTE ON MY POLL!!**

**And next, i have an idea. I was thinking about making a series about the Flynn family, but i need to know if anyone will read it, so please let me know what you think.**

**Which brings me to my second thank you. This one is for an amazing girl, who writes, reviews and helps me when i need it. TwilightHeart21 is a wonderful person and writer, Go read her stories, they will blow your mind. SHe helped me so much with this story and others so everyone clapp for her, because he deserves it!**

**Also, a huge, giant THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to review! It meant a lot to me so thank you guys! For those who didn't review, please try to. I love when i get reviews because it means that i must of done something right and getting those reviews it what keeps me posting. SO please review if you don't normally.**

**So thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	18. the future was such a downer

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hey-la people. Here is chapter 18. This chapter is mostly fluff but has some important parts. **

**Now i need to thank a wonderful person/writer/beta/friend. Her name is MidnightEmberMisery, without her help this story would honestly suck. She is always there to lend a helping hand and she does a amazing job beta-ing my chapters. Also, _GO READ HER STORIES_! I love them and i know you all will as well. SO everyone clap for her because she deserves that and so much more. Thank you!!! **

**And enjoy!**

**Maddy's POV**

"A family dinner?" Danielle asked again with a stunned expression. My parents nodded with the 'wow…it's not that hard to understand' look.

Danielle's mouth hung open and I could see her thoughts racing as she blinked several times, "Tonight?" Another question popped out of her mouth, and my parents threw her the same look before nodding yet again.

Her head jerked around looking at each of us before nodding to herself and mouthing some words, then she was off. Just ran out of the living like she was on fire.

"So where are we going?" Dillon asked as if that hadn't just happened.

"We are going to Plaza Jalisco‎ for a celebration dinner!" My mother clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Just family?" Tara asked with a slight grimace on her face. She has been attached to Embry's side like someone super glued them together! I get that she's in love and all but yeesh girl, be a free woman! I am so taking her to bar before I leave agai–

My brain froze with the thought. My breath became short and shallow gasps as I started to understand my own words. I was leaving in less then one month. I would be leaving my family, La Push, the country, and Paul. Shit.

"Yes just family." My father's stern voice was a small distant sound to my ears.

A rush of wind blew past me as a blurry form flew into the room. Blinking a few times I was able to make out Danielle's frantic expression and fiercely determined stance.

"Tara and Maddy come with me please." Her smile and expression bordered on insane while her eyes darted around the room, "We need to get dressed." She sighed and smiled bigger but her eyes narrowed in a glare.

I exchanged a quick glance with Tara before jumping up. Pushing all my thoughts of leaving to the back of my head, I followed Tara up the stairs.

I would deal with leaving when that boat came along.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Danielle let out a sigh of relief, as, standing behind me, she peered over my shoulder and looked at my reflection in the mirror, "So, what do you think?"

I snorted as I examined the person staring back at me. She wore a summer style dress that was white with light purple, blue and yellow water colors all over it. There was a band around the rib cage area and small gold hoops tied the straps to the dress.

The shoes I was pushed into where less then hell-ish, a pair of simple gold ballet flats. I wore a long gold chain with a bird dangling from the center and a pair of unpretentious gold hoops.

My dark brown hair hung straight around my face while my bangs brushed the tips of my eye lashes. My lips were smeared with a pink tinted gloss and my cheeks were artificial rosy. A thin strip of dark liner framed my eyes and a swipe of light purple shadow sparkled in the light.

"Yeah, thanks Danielle." I whispered and hugged with more force then needed. She nodded into my shoulder and muttered, "Of course you do. I dressed you, what is not to love."

Laughing at her I pulled back to look at her. She wore a silver strapless mini dress that had a ruffled skirt. There were two thick intertwining bands across her ribs. She noticed my looking and struck a pose for me.

Shaking with silent laughter, I continued to observe her outfit. She wore a pair of silver high heels with crystal incrusted peep toe, her earrings were close to an dark aqua color that matched her discarded clutch and placed around her neck was a simple silver chain with a small bow in the middle.

Her make-up was simple, black liner with a hint of silver shadow, glossed lips and faintly pink cheeks. Her hair was curled at the ends and flowed down just past her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous Danny." I complimented her in a sweet tone. She smirked and took a bow, "Where's Tara?" I questioned as I glanced around the room unable to find her.

Danielle crumpled her brows together in confusion as she took looked around. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she had that 'light bulb just went off' look on her face, "Bathroom!"

Danielle hustled out of the room and went straight for the closed bathroom door. She raised her hand to knock and I noticed her perfectly applied glossy black nail polish. After three raps on the shut door Danielle huffed in annoyance, "Tara? Come out already, I want to see my wonderful creation come to life!"

Danielle crackled in a very evil manner but was cut short by Tara's voice, "Urg! Danny, these shoes are satin in sparkle form!" The door swung open and Tara's eyes were slits as she looked between the shoes and Danielle, who wore an innocent expression.

Tara's face looked dark because of the thick black eyeliner rimming her brown eyes and there was shimmery bright blue shadow highlighting her eyes. Her lips were covered in a red tinted lip gloss and her cheeks had a worthy glow to them.

She wore the vibrant short blue dress with style. Multiple chains hung around her neck, some with jewel covered crosses, others with small oval tan colored stones. Her ears had silver starfish attached to them and her shoulder supported a long white slick bag.

My eyes wandered down to the 'death traps' that were strapped to her feet. They were peep toe, sparkly and two inches tall. I giggled a little as Tara took a shaky step forward. Her hands gripping the door frame for support as she tilted one way.

"Oh come on, toughen up girly and let's go!" Danielle linked her arms though ours. She was smirking like crazy as we walked – or in Tara's case, stumbled – down the stairs.

I smiled at my family as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I felt stings as the thoughts of leaving again rocketed in my mind, rippling my own calm state of thought.

How was I going to leave them and Paul behind again? I don't think I can, but they want what is best for me and I should too. Forcing a smile onto my face, I wrapped my hand around Blake's and Danielle's, squeezing as we walked to the car.

I will remember every second of this dinner, so I have something to look back on when I am gone, to remember there are people who love me. Just to remember.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Graduation Ceremony.

"_Kelsey Adams_."

I would not be partaking in this long ceremony but I had to attend none the less.

"_Matt Beal_."

It feels strange, sitting in the stands with my parents while my whole class stands up on stage without me. I watched them one by one walk across that stage and shake hands with the greasy-looking man who gave them their paper.

"_Devon Blackwell._"

I was out of place here – wait, I know her! Devon, she was in my art class.

But back to my self-imposed misery, my art school always sounded great to me but right now, it is the worst thing in the world. I have to leave, go far away and stay there for months.

"_Kim Connweller_."

Snorting at my own luck, I shook the thoughts from my mind and decided to deal with them later; I was already missing tons of people as they walked across the stage.

"_Embry Call_."

He walked onto the stage with a bright smile. He towered over everyone else; they all visible shrank a little when he approached. I stood up and hollered out my cheers for him. I had some fun with it of course.

I yelled, "Finally! 4th times the charm big guy!" and when he was leaving the stage I yelled, "Now you can quit selling that stuff and get a real job!"

I got really crazy looks, mostly from the senior class. No one would ever dare yell shit like that at Embry or his friends because… well, they are tall enough to beat you down with a stare. I just winked at them before taking my seat and waiting for my family to be called.

"_Cassidy Dae_."

I clapped every time someone walked across the stage but it gets boring watching people stroll across the stage like no one else is waiting behind them and the whole crowd is gathered just to witness them prance around.

"_Blake Flynn_."

The speaker snapped me out of my inner commentary. I stood up and cheered for him with all my force. It was hard to see him though, Embry was tall enough that I would have seen him from the moon but Blake wasn't as tall.

I caught his smile just as he shook hands with Buddy the Grease Monkey and left the stage.

"_Danielle Flynn_."

But being as short as I am made it hard to see over the sea of heads that were blocking my view Thinking quickly I jumped up on the back of the chair in front of me, ignoring the glares and dumbfound looks I got I continued yelling for her. She got her paper, then struck a pose in front of the guy and held it for pics.

"_Dillon Flynn_."

Dillon walked onto the stage and sent a nod in my direction. I nodded back with a smirk and watched him shake hands with the Captain Grease-tacular. He wiped his hand down the front of his robe before leaving the stage to stand beside Danny.

"_Tara Flynn_."

She skipped on stage, gripping the edges of her robe in her hands. She smiled at the shiny bald headed man in front of her and shook his hand with a grimace. Receiving her paper, she broke out into a dance, bowed and left the stage. I hollered, and when she started to dance, I yelled louder.

"_Travis Flynn_."

No smile. No winks. No dance and no pose. That's Travis for you though, only shows emotion when he deems it appropriate and worth the effort.

"_Jared Howe_."

Only one person left to cheer for. Okay, there are tons of people left to walk across that god-damn stage thing but Paul is the last person I am waiting for.

"_Nicole Jabb_."

More boring people, walking across the boring stage. I knew most of them but not well enough to get back up on that chair and scream, though it was pretty fun.

Wait a second! Paul's last name is Chandler! They passed C's awhile ago. Rolling my eyes, I let it go, who knows what the hell that guy did. He better have passed though.

"_Fred Morris_."

Banging my hands together for every time they got closer to the end of the alphabet was making me nervous. What if he didn't pass?

"_Joanna Ross_."

He would have to repeat high school.

"_Dane Underwood_."

Why didn't Tara tell me he was failing?

"_Cara Xenia."_

They are friends right? Oh shit, they are at X! Almost though the alphabet… god.

"_Josh Zaccagnini_."

And there goes the letter Z… oh hot damn, what kind of last name is that? Weird…

Great, the guy I fell for failed high school… that should bother me and yet, I could care less. I mean, I'm concerned for him but it should make me question my interest in him or at least be somewhat mad but… nothing.

Wow.

"Oh and we have one more." The loud speaker announced.

"_Paul Chandler_."

I sighed and smiled but stood none the less.

Screaming for him. I felt my smile grow as he winked at me while accepting his diploma. I stuck out my tongue and mouthed the words 'dumb ass" to him. His only response was blowing a sweet kiss in my direction.

He did a fist pump before jumping off the stage.

"And now, I present your La Push High School graduating class of 2009!"

Everyone threw their hats in the air and began to hug their peers. I watched with a faint smile, wondering what if felt like to be over there.

Disappointment surged though me, I was missing out on so much. Shaking my head, I looked at my grinning parents, "I'm gonna go say hi to some people."

They nodded and resumed taking millions of photos. Pushing my way past all the camera ready parents I walked straight into the pit of students. They were all smiles and cheers; they had just accomplished a major mile stone in their lives so I guess their reaction was called for.

I spotted Tara in Embry's arms; he was swinging her around and planting kisses all over her giggling face. Smiling softly, I looked around for another sibling. I noticed Danielle talking with Dillon and Travis.

I moved forward to walk over but my path was cut short but two strong warm arms around my waist. They lifted me up and spun around, "I missed you." A soft whisper brushed my ear, causing me to shiver.

I smirked, I knew that husky voice. Once my feet were on the ground I turned around to wrap my arms around Paul's warm neck. I pulled his face down so his forehead rested on mine, "For a second, I thought you failed." I accused him with a playful tone.

His answering grin was blinding, "Well, I thought I might as well set myself apart from the crowd."

I snorted and he closed his eyes before whispering back, "I learned that from you by the way; that being different is a breath-taking experience. That you're breath-taking, in every way." He placed a soft kiss on my lips but I was hungry for more.

Pushing myself up on my tip-toes, I pulled his lips back to mine and deepened the kiss.

I left my emotions take over and lived in the moment because the future was such a downer.

**So yeah.**

**I also need to thank anoter mind blowing person. She writes, she reviews, she helps and she is a wonderful friend. TwilightHeart21 is amazing, she writes these fanastic stories that are gripping and addictive, she writes awesome reviews for every chapter of this story and she is always there when i need a helping hand. So _GO READ HER STORIES_, i am addicted and trust me, you will love them! Thank you!!**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! If you didn't review please take 5 seconds to let me know what you think! Reviews make my day and make me write faster! Everyone who reviews, you guys rock and this whole story is dedicated to you!**

**And for those who said they would read the Flynn series, or anyone else who is interested, i have the summaries typed up. If you want read them send me a message. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	19. Every single second of it

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hey-la people. So here is the new chapter! Took me some time to write this one, I got really stuck near the end but thanks to my wonderful beta and friend MidnightEmberMisery, it got done. She is truly out standing and she even makes an appearance in this chapter! SO everyone thank her and GO READ HER STORIES!**

**Now enjoy!**

Maddy's POV

The lights around me flashed and swirled on the walls in time with the blasting beat of the music. The floor beneath my still feet shook with the force provided by the massive speaker system.

_I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am, am am am..._

My peers swung their hips and clung to a dance partner, each with a cup in hand. My fingers curled tighter around my own plastic cup as I noticed someone approach me with two doses of liquid party.

_He been gone (down) since three thirty  
And coming home lately at three thirty  
I'm super cool, I've been a fool  
But now I'm hot and baby you gone get it_

Their extended hand offered the drink and I kindly shook my head to decline the proposal. The guy gave me a confused and unsure look. He took a step forward and whispered in my ear, "Aren't you Maddy?" His breath ricked of alcohol but I nodded to confirm his question, "Then why not? You got hammered at prom, right? I'm sure we could have some fun after you take that nervous edge off."

_Now I ain't tripping ah, I ain't twisting ah  
I ain't demented ah! well just a lil bit, ah  
I'm kicking asses, I'm taking names  
I'm on flame don't come home babe_

I opened my mouth to reject him with more force this time, but his face disappeared behind a dark blue wall. The muscles stretched the back of his shirt and the bare russet skin of his arms was even more stunning under the colored lights. I lightly nudged the wall with my free hand only to have him raise a finger over his shoulder, motioning for me to wait a second. He hissed many swear words at the guy before finally turning his attention to me.

_I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All night (Oh-oh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Oh-oh)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

"Paul, what was that?" Accusation rang though my low voice.

"He was being a jackass to you and it was uncalled for." Paul's rumbling voice portrayed his concern and general dislike for the comments the guy made. I smiled at him, hoping to convince him the guy hadn't done any damage, just some random party go-er out for a good time.

A soft smile stretched the corners of his mouth, but it didn't reach his carefully composed eyes. I already guessed that everyone would be keeping a watchful eye on me during this little social gathering. You get drunk in public once and all of a sudden you are a hazard to the health of yourself and others. I am drinking freaking Kool-Aid right now!

_Turn up the music,  
let's get on the floor.  
I'll let it move, come and give some more  
watch me getting physical and out of control.  
There's people watching me and I never miss a piece.  
Steal the night, kill the lights,_

_Feel it under your skin.  
Time is right; keep it tight, 'cause it's pulling you in.  
Wrap it up, can't stop because it's feels like an overdose.  
Evacuate the dance floor.  
I'm affected by the sound.  
Stop, this beat is killing me._

"Maddy!" Danielle's voice made my jump. Blinking and shaking my head, I pushed myself back into reality; Paul's eyes must have dragged me into dream land again. I released one of Paul's hands so I could turn and look at her.

I hugged her with one arm – Paul's fingers had woven themselves though mine and the warmth was too comforting to banish – and held her at arm's length. I never saw Danielle before the party, I got home and there was a note on the kitchen table telling me that my outfit was in my room and to get dressed and to do my make-up. In fact I haven't seen Tara yet either.

Danielle wore a gorgeous boysenberry-pink strapless dress. It reached mid-thigh and was definitely a Danielle original. The top line of the dress had a flower that spiraled down into 5 pleated rows. And her shoes, only Danielle could party in those things.

They were several inches higher then I would dare wearing and they strapped around her ankles. Black, with more ruffles, matching her dress.

"Wow, you clean up really well, Danny." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know! And don't you love your outfit?!" She sang in her cheery voice. I looked down at my clothes again.

_My body is aching so  
Temperature is rising, I'm about to explode.  
Watch me I'm intoxicated, taken to show.  
It got me hypnotized, everybody step aside._

_Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin.  
Time is right; keep it tight, 'cause it's pulling you in.  
Wrap it up, can't stop cause it's feels like a overdose._

I was wearing simple dark skinny jeans with a black satin blouse. My hair was flat ironed and placed atop my head was a cute little black fuzzy French-style hat. Around my neck hung a necklace with black and beige chains, and small blue, black and white stones, and to fill the piercing holes in my ears there was giant circle zebra printed shells. And for a splash of color, I was wearing yellow ballet flats.

"I do, thank you." I answered her with a smile.

_S.O.S she's in disguise.  
S.O.S she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!_

She beamed back and I grabbed my arm, "Great. Now you need to come see Tara's outfit!!" She pulled me along as she wove though the dancing masses. Paul, who was still attached to my hand, followed and had a much harder time squeezing though tight spaces.

Looking over Danny's shoulder, I spotted Embry's head – it stuck out like a light bulb in the dark – and then I saw Dillon's neon shirt. We headed straight for them and Danielle stopped moving, so I was standing beside her with Paul behind me. Smiling, I looked over at Tara, who seemed perfectly content in Embry's arms.

She wore a green flowing shirt with black skinny jeans. Her own personal touch was the plaid converse on her feet. Danielle was getting really good with using our own style to create the outfits she forced us into.

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday, and Friday to Friday.

Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it.

I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office.

So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover, and tell you all about it.

We were all laughing at a joke Embry told when, out of nowhere, a small girl jumped beside Dillon. She smirked at him, "Your hat would look better on me." Her expression reminded me of when you tell someone something obvious they somehow missed.

With that said, she walked off, leaving us all confused. Dillon took his fedora off his head and examined it. Embry smiled at him, "It would look good on her, now go after her!" he encouraged.

Dillon nodded to us with a distant look in his eyes, muttering, "Anything would look good on her," as he walked off.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

Paul's chuckles filled the air around my ears as he half-carried me off the dance floor. He's never seen me dance before, and apparently, he found it rather amusing. I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his long neck, "Was my dancing that funny to you?" I accused him, but my tone was joking.

His teeth shone in the dim lights, and he bent down until his face was inches from mine. "Funny? No. So sexy it hurt? Definitely." My breath hitched as he spoke. His eyes locked into mine with an emotion so powerful it left my head spinning; I looked back with the same intensity. How is it legal to be that sexy in public?

Grinning from the reaction he had invoked in me he gently pressed his soft warm lips to mine.

Pulling him down closer, I –

We were interpreted by someone clearing their throat. Groaning, I pulled myself away from Paul to glare at whoever had ruined our moment. Danielle smiled at me with a cheeky grin.

"Guys, come quick!!" she half-yelled in a squeaky,, excited voice.

Wincing from the high pitch she reached I questioned, "Umm why? And where?"

"Dillon has a girlfriend! And she is one completely awesome chica!" She – for the second time this night, I might add – gathered one of my hands and one of Paul's in her death grip, and started to drag us behind her.

We were pushed into the small circle that my family had formed off to the side of the dance area. I smiled as I spotted Tara swaying to the music in Embry's secure arms. His gaze was fixed on her soft smile and there was so much love and adoration in his eyes, I almost felt jealous. He loved her, no question.

"What do you think?" Danielle whispered in my ear. Quickly remembering why I was brought over here, I scanned the tiny circle. Anticipation built as I looked at the faces of people I knew. My fingers danced along Paul's hand that he had wrapped around my waist and rested on my stomach. He wrapped a hand around my twitchy fingers and kissed the top of my head.

Once I got to Dillon, my eyes were drawn to her face; she was the same girl as before. The one that liked Dillon's hat, I guess he followed Embry's advice.

Her blond hair was straight and was spiked out in every direction (but they were now covered by Dillon's hat), in perfect contrast to her striking navy blue strapless dress. The top was curved and there were oval silver crystals lining the edge. The gems continued down the front of the bodice and fell into a down-facing triangle until it faded off, leaving a space until the same pattern was repeated on the bottom of the bodice.

The skirt was ruffled and flared out a little at the edges, stopping mid thigh. Her legs were tanned and the muscle stood out even though she was standing. Her feet were covered in dark blue boots that went up to her knee and completed her awesome party look. In her hand she carried a small clutch with the British flag as the main picture.

She smiled at me, "Hey! Name's Devon, and weren't you in my art class before you ran off?" Her eyebrows pulled together as she asked the question.

Smiling back, I nodded, "Yeah, I remember you. Nice seeing you again Devon."

Her eyes lingered on me a moment, then her bright eyes shot up to look at my brother. She nodded towards the sea of people and tugged on his hand; it was cute to see his smile light up. He brushed his fingers across her cheek to move an out-of-place hair, a faint red glow tinted her cheeks and she pulled him again. He complied, following her out into the sweaty mass.

I let Paul hold me up, and I lost myself in the moment for the second time. I am going to miss this when I leave, every single second of it.

"Leave?" Paul's broken whisper caught me off guard. I twisted my head around to look at his face. His eyes were shining with heartbreak and his lips were a thin line. I imagine this is what a man would look like when he is being sentenced to die.

"What?" My voice was small and scared.

"You said you're going to miss this when you leave." His tone was harder, but his expression showed the pain and sorrow that his voice did not.

My eyes stung and my voice was thick with the tears I dare not shred, "I have to." I whispered to him while closing my eyes.

His stiff swallow was the only response I got. His hands tightened around me, and but I felt more lost then I ever had. The loud music faded away, and I was left in a terrifying silence.

I took a shaky breath and repeated myself, "I have to go, Paul." My voice broke when I said his name, and my throat closed over with tears.

Familiar voices tried to reach out to me, but warm arms lifted me off the ground and carried me somewhere quiet. The cold breeze tickled my arms, raising goose bumps that Paul's hands soothed.

"Maddy, listen to me," he pulled me into his welcoming chest, "I know you have to go and I won't – I can't stand in the way of it, but _please_, just promise you will think this though." He crushed me closer and stroked my hair as the wind whipped my hair around.

The only noises were my muffled cries and his soothing whispers.

"Please." he asked over and over again in an agony-stricken voice.

Every time was just another crack in my heart, every time the crack got deeper and deeper.

**And there it is. I ended up crying when I wrote the end and I hope you all liked it as well!**

**I also need to thank an amazing author/reviewer and friend. TwilightHeart21 is always there to lend a helping hand and her stories are _additive_. GO READ HER STORIES! She is such a great person and I know you will love her work!**

**I don't know if it is just FanFiction screwing with my reviews or if people are just not reviewing, but I got 3 reviews for the last chapter… Please review. I need to know how people feel about the story or I get lost.**

**Thanks for reading and try to review! Please!**

**Swimming cutie xoxo**

_Ps. Songs used were Breaking Dishes by Rihanna. Evacuate the Dance floor by Cassandra and Good girls go bad by Cobra Starship._

**_Beta Note_****: Hello people, this is Swimming cutie xoxo's Beta, MidnightEmberMisery! I know she mentioned that I was in this chapter, and I hope it was obvious as to who I was! That was me, Devon! Yay! Also, I designed my outfit, Tara's outfit, and Danielle's outfit, after consultations with Swimming cutie! Yay! Please review her story!**


	20. Apologies Aren't Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...**

**Hey-la people. Okay, so i cried while writing this and i warn you, it is sad. Now, i am getting really disapointed in the number of reviews i am getting per chapter. It is either a FanFiction error or people are not reviewing. Guys, please review. Now i need to thank someone who is always there for me, a wonderful beta, funny friend and amazing writer. Midnight EmbryMisery.**

**Trust me on this. Go find MidnightEmberyMisery's profile, read her stories. I love them and i know you will too!  
Enjoy!**

**Maddy's POV**

I rubbed my sore eyes again, pleading with myself to stop the flood of tears, begging myself to think of something else, anything else. I was driving myself up a wall and if one more 'what if' popped into my head, I was going to lose it.

Pushing my sluggish body off my bed, I dragged my tired feet to my dresser, where my innocent iPod was playing sad songs, ones that did nothing for my current mood. Ripping the stupid thing off the dock, I listened as the room fell into comfortable silence.

Sighing, I muttered to myself, "Just breath, everything will work out," and scrambled back onto my warm bed. The sheets were lukewarm but not enough to make me feel calm; they need a certain large body that projected a high temperature.

Banishing the thoughts of his face, his smell, the way his lips felt upon mine and his stunning smile, I snorted at my own stupidity. I am sitting alone on my own that has no source of light, trying to figure out if I will be going back to school and yet, I can't figure it out because a certain major factor in the decision refuses to leave my mind.

"Maddy, are you coming down for breakfast?" Blake's voice was muffled by my closed door, but the worry and concern was still obvious. His question was followed two hard knocks.

Sighing, I yelled back, "Yeah, give me sec." My voice broke on the last word and I heard him mutter a quick 'Okay sis,' before his footsteps carried him down the stairs.

Holding the back of my neck with my hand, I took a deep breath though my nose and exhaled, extracting my hand. Running my hand though my knotted hair, I pausing to untangle a part I am sure was sticking up, pulled at it slightly then continued my fingers through.

My eyes started to sting again, I knew it was going to be hard to avoid the tears, but I was not crying in front of my family, they need not know how my heart bleeds and my mind spins. Shaking my head, I swallowed the large lump in my throat and shuffled off my bed.

Everything span out of control when I stood. Reaching down, I balanced myself on the edge of my bed. Suddenly a wave of inspiration smacked me right in the face, these emotions, all the overwhelming feelings I was keeping inside, I needed to let them out.

Whipping my head around, I searched for my old paints and brushes. I haven't painted or drawn a single thing since I got home; I guess I was too caught up in everything. My fingers began aching for the feel of the smooth wood of a paint brush, the sound of a pencil scraping against canvas paper and the smell of a drying piece of expression.

Figuring out that my art supplies were no longer in my room, I made a mad dash to the stairs and jump down the last. My socks slid as I ran into the kitchen; everyone looked up from their food and stared at me with confused expressions.

"Art supplies?" I asked in between my huffing and puffing. My mother pointed down the hall, to the door that led to the basement. Nodding, I took off, flinging the door open, I ran down the stairs and stopped in the middle of the room.

In the far corner was all my stuff, set up like a display in a store. Sighing, I smiled at my forgotten friends. Walking over, I let my mind wander to my creative place, all the things I could paint, and the different designs I could draw.

I've been one to draw people, not even scenes like an ocean. I expresses myself through the unreal, through abstract I guess. I paint things that you would never see in real life but make sense on the canvas.

Gently picking up a small paintbrush, I ran my fingers along the cool wood. I reached down and found my collection of assorted paints. I pulled out a light black color and let my emotions take over and pour onto the blank paper.

The bristles ran smoothly across the empty surface, leaving a strike of black stain in its path. Closing my eyes I wove my most prudent emotions together and shaped my thoughts until I was left with a vague picture.

Grasping my worn down pencil in my fingers I glided it across the surface to create an imprecise outline that mirror the very one in my mind. Smiling as I looked at my unfinished creation, my eyes glued to the two leaning forms.

The first was definitely feminine, her figure was small and her arms were outstretched to touch the form in front of her. The second was a male, tall with muscles that were evident even as a silhouette. His head was bent to rest atop her head and his arms were pushed out behind him.

They didn't have faces but the emotion circling them was palpable.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Carefully, I swept the tiny bristles across the last flower and shaded in the final ripple of water. Releasing the small brush from my careful grip, I placed it down on the small wooden box beside me.

I'd forgotten how it felt to paint. I'd forgotten how it feels to let your mind wander, and push your thoughts and sentiments onto paper. I'd forgotten the sensation that is invoked by finally finishing a piece and standing back to admire your own work.

I did just that, stood up and waited for my joints to pop and set themselves back into place. My foot had fallen asleep so I was now hopping around on the other one and trying to look at my painting.

I was losing my balance, I stuck out my arms and became failing them around trying to regain my lost stability. My moving arms were caught by a hand, a small cold hand. The person held my arm until I got my sense of balance back and was able to stand still on one foot.

"Only you Maddy." Blake's voice floated in the empty air as he walked to stand in front of me, still gripping my arm. He tried to me pull me forward but I held steady; my foot was at that stage where moving it hurts.

He raised an eyebrow and I pointed to my foot, "It kinda fell asleep and now it hurts." I smiled sheepishly at him. He smirked and let go of my arm. He walked forward in a way that suggested he was going for a hug so I outstretched my arms but he wrapped one arm around my back and then bent down.

He swung me onto his shoulder, "Blake!! Put me down!" I pleaded as I giggled insanely. He just snorted and started walking towards the couch. I was laughing hysterical when he dropped me on the couch; he plopped down beside and put his arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you, a lot more then I did the first time." He muttered into my hair before releasing me from his hug. I sat there with my head resting on his shoulder.

I let out a soft sound of disbelief. I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to form. Taking a shaky breath, I whispered, "I'll miss you Blake, all of you."

He pulled me closer and every breath I took was clouded with the thickness of my tears. I wanted to stop crying, I wanted to just live in the moment but… the tears spilled over and my respiration picked up in pace. I buried my face in Blake's warm sweater, wishing I was back in my art-filled world, the place where this all made sense as a drawing, and all the lines could just be erased and re-drawn if they weren't working. In real life there is no eraser though.

"Does that mean you're going to go?" Blake whispered in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't know. His sigh tickled the hairs on my head, "I think you do know."

Confusion crumpled my face and pulled back to look at him. He looked at me with sympathy, "Sweetie, would you be crying this much if you were going to stay?"

My air was cut off by a choked sob. His words held the weight of a million thoughts and fit perfectly in the hole on indecision. My heart felt shattered and my mind was flooded with painful understanding. I tried to open my mouth and tell him he was wrong, so wrong. But all that came out was a gush of mumbled words and air.

Blake smoothed my hair and hugged me close as the tears poured out onto his sweater.

He muttered the very words I will always remember, no matter what happens.

"Maddy, it's alright. Leaving is only a reason to come back later."

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

2 weeks, 4 days and 18 hours until I am on my flight to Greece.

2 weeks, 4 days and 15 hours until I leave my house for the airport.

2 weeks, 4 days and 14 hours until I say goodbye to family.

Somewhere in there I need to tell Paul, tell him I am leaving. I will be gone for 9 months and one week, and then I come home for the summer. Problem is, I will only leave again after that.

I will just keep leaving him time after time. How I am supposed to ask him to wait, to still care about him when I continued to crush him every time. I was going to hurt him and I hate myself for it. Because I didn't have to leave him, I could stay here, but…

Shaking my head, I brushed my teeth faster so I could just climb into bed and not think about any of this. I just wanted to slip into an unconscious state where blackness is only thing waiting for me.

Rinsing my mouth with cold water, I spit it out and placed my toothbrush back into the holder. Glancing at my reflection, I noticed that I looked different. My eyes were puffy, red and creased, like I was looking into the sun, and my mouth was pulled down at the corners.

Closing my eyes, I looked away from the unhappy picture and turned to leave the bathroom. 15 steps from the bathroom to my room, that was all it took for grief to consume me. I had to tell him soon, I knew I did. The longer I hid it, the harder goodbye will be.

My bedroom door was closed when I reached it; even though I swore I left it open. Ignoring my suspicion, I opened the door, not bothering to turn on the light. Fumbling around until my hands found the soft fabric of my bed, pulling the comforter back, I climbed in.

My back hit something hard though, some warm. My knee-jerk reaction was to jump into a sitting position and whipping around to search for the source, so I did just that. The room was pitch-black so my search was cut short when I realized I found nothing but the darkness that surrounded me.

My panicked breathing was interrupted by an amused snort. Two warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." A rumbling voice vibrated the air around my face.

That voice was a familiar sound to me, and that smell was something my mind held onto. My panic subsided, and I let myself relax in his arms. I closed my eyes and banished the thoughts that exploded into my head.

I have to tell him, but not now. I don't want to ruin this moment, no matter how creepy it may be.

"Maddy, what are you thinking?" Paul asked in a puzzled and curious tone. His fingers played with a piece of my wet hair.

"I-… nothing, Paul." I whispered into his chest. I prayed he didn't question me more about my slip, but I should have known Paul cares too much to let it go.

"You can tell me, you always can," he muttered to me in such a comforting voice, I felt my stomach drop with guilt. I pressed my face further into his chest, and his arms tightened around me. I drew in a shaky breath as I tried to push the salty water back before it could give me away.

"Maddy?" Paul's voice remained soft as he waited for me to answer, but I knew better. If I opened my mouth, my inner sobs would have a voice, and I was not ready for them to be heard. His finger forced my face away from his chest so I was looking at him.

My face scrunched up as I saw the pleading in his eyes. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling, and turned my head away from him. "I'm sorry," I whispered, agony and grief broke my voice as I spoke.

He didn't respond, but I felt him tense and pull me closer. Wiping away a stray tear from my cheek, I tried again, "I'm going back." I sighed and took a deep breath. I felt the cold drops of water run down the plains of my tortured-stricken face.

He didn't speak, not even a mumbled goodbye. His warm just disappeared, faster then I could stop him. I rolled over quickly and saw his flawless and shaking frame blocking the light of my open window.

I raised my hand, silently asking him not to go. But my plea fell upon deaf ears, and he sent me one fleeting glance before disappearing out my window. My devastation and extreme anguish took over every limb of my cold body. Sobs shook my frame and the tears flowed faster then before.

My small pleading voice broke the dead silence, "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

**And done.**

**A HUGE thank you to the mind blowing TwilightHeart21. SHe writes wonderfully addictive stories, she reviews my work and she is a fanastic friend of mine. Go read her stuff, you will be happy that you listned to me.**

**Now, about reviews. If it is FanFiction screwing up then i am sorry but if it isn't then i am at a loss for words.** **When i don't get the normal amount of reviews it makes me question my writing, and that is not a good. I love to write but without our support i don't see a point of posting it here. Please, all i am asking is for you to take a second, write one word to let me know if you liked or didn't.**

**I hate to ask for reviews but i have no choice. Sorry to those who always review, you guys as amazing people and i love you all. You are the ones that keep me writing and posting so THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	21. The Crater of Bottomless Depression

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hey-la people, welcome to the new chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL! GUYS! I got so many reviews last chapter i am in awe!** **THANK YOU!**

**Okay, so i noticed that people have commented on how fast i have been updating. Well you can all thank my wonderful beta, amazing friend and my encourager for this story. MidnightEmbryMisery. She gets me writing so you guys can read, she helps me write. She helps inspire me and make the chapters come to life. Her stories are addicing so check them out and thank her for writing suck mind blowing stuff. Everyone clap for her!! THANKS!**

**And onto the chapter.... Enjoy.**

**Maddy's POV**

"Please! Just _don't_!" My small voice pleaded with them.

Frustrated with myself, I threw more clothes on the ground, missing my suitcases again. Grabbing the last shirt, I whipped it at the floor and heard a crack, followed by the sound of glass making contact with the hardwood floor.

Sighing, I sank to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees and staring at the floor. Refusing to cry, I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers and tried to think of something else.

"Oh sweetie," Danielle cooed as she squatted down beside me, and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Okay, no Going-Away Party." Tara caved and sat down on my other side. Shaking my head, I released my nose from my grip, and let my hand fall upon my leg with a smack, "I know this is a stupid question to ask, but what's wrong?"

I fixated my glare on the wall across the room, and forced myself to breathe at a normal rate. I'm done crying. "He hasn't called or spoken to me in 4 days," my voice struck a disbelieving tone, "I ruined it, I ruined everything. And yet, I can't regret my decision." My brain couldn't find the correct words to express my inner turmoil.

Grinding my bottom lip between my teeth, I attempted to relax my stiff frame and let them console me. The attempt failed, I knew I deserved every second of stabbing pain and each piercing point of guilt.

"Why are you going back?" Danielle whispered in my ear with hesitance, as if I was a ticking bomb. In some ways, I suppose she had it right. No one can hold everything in forever.

Taking a deep breath, I thought about it. "I guess… because right now, I'm in the known zone." My hand gestures didn't seem to be helping my explanation. Rubbing my temples, I looked over at them, hoping to God that they used sextuplet telepathy and somehow understand my vague justification.

"What prey tell is a 'known zone'?" Tara questioned with a confused look on her face.

Smiling softy for the first time this week, I chewed on my lip. "To me… the known zone isn't something I'm… comfortable with… I don't feel safe in the known zone." My eyes pricked as Paul's laugh rang through my head, a reminder that he was the known.

Closing my eyes, I let out a shaky breath and spoke again, "Because when you're in the known zone, the chance of getting hurt is greater. If someone you know inside and outside changes and ends up hurting you, it makes it worse, since you had placed all your trust in them. But in the unknown zone, if someone was to change, it would go unnoticed because you wouldn't know what to look for; if they hurt you it wouldn't hurt as much because you never trusted them." My bottom lip began shaking as I listened to my own accusations.

Danielle let out a small gasp and wrapped her arm tighter around my shoulders. I let her hold my slumped form. Tara didn't speak and didn't move. I was afraid to look at her; Danielle was caring and would never go off on me when it came to this stuff. Danielle would hold me and tell me that everything will be fine, but Tara wasn't afraid to be harsh, to put people in their place even at their lowest.

Danielle's arms didn't loosen and I didn't pull away. The eerie sense of calm that had settled in the room was broken by Tara's snort. Her knees cracked as she stood and walked to stand in front of my curled-up form.

She shook her head with an expression that was complete emotionless, "You think he'll hurt you?" Her voice was flat, almost uncaring. And it would seem just that to a stranger but I knew my sister, she was holding in a lot of anger right now and it was best if she didn't blow.

I shook my head 'no' in a pathetic manner and felt Danielle pull me closer to her and hiss 'Tara'. Tara didn't spare Danielle one glance, she knew her reaction; it was mine she seemed intent on finding.

"Then what the hell was that whole monumental speech for Madeline?" Her tone grew harder and I saw the rage building in her eyes. I curled closer to Danielle looking for any form of protection.

Tara let out a small gust of air and looked at me with hurt and confused eyes, "You've changed." she stated in a fearful voice. I couldn't bring myself to look at her; I knew the emotion I would see would break my already-shattered heart.

"Tara, please. Let her be, this is hard enough for her without you going all Oprah on her." Danielle beseeched Tara, protectiveness invading her soft voice.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it Danny. I know you have," Tara's tone became fierce as she spoke with Danielle, "You've seen the way she acts around people, the way she speaks to others. She's changed, and I don't know this Maddy." Her voice faded away on the last words, hurt seeping through.

I processed her allegations while staring at the cold floor. Had I honestly changed? I twisted uncomfortably in Danielle's arms as I thought about this rationally.

"Tara now is not the time for this." Danielle's voice turned stern as she glared at Tara.

"When would be a good time Danny? When she is so far gone that none of us know her?" Her words stung, and I know she is only saying it because she cares, but that didn't soften the blow.

"Changed?" My voice was a small whisper of disbelief.

Tara's eyes landed one me and I saw them soften a little, "Yeah Maddy, you've changed." She told me in a fashion that suggested she was trying to hold back the words that were running though her head, trying not to hurt me more then necessary.

"When?" I asked again with a little more force and meaning.

"When you came home from Greece. The Maddy that left was independent and didn't take shit lying down. That Maddy kept her head high and said 'Screw you' to people who brought her down, she was a wonderful person who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to fight for it. Now you cry over things you created, push away the people who care, and watch your world crumble without so much as a final punch. You're different. The old Maddy wouldn't have let something like going to school tear her down, she would have gone back but she would have told Paul it was her dream and if he can't deal, then that's not going to stop you."

She paced as she spoke, not daring to watch my face crumple with realization. I looked up at Danielle for a conformation of Tara's words. She looked down at me with pain-stricken eyes and slowly nodded her head. My mouth popped open as I thought about their claims, they think I've changed. Maybe I have.

I thought back to the time before I left for school. I laughed more, I smiled, made bad jokes, was silly and carefree because I knew that, at the end of the day, I wasn't alone. That's what's changed. In this moment, I couldn't feel more alone if I was trapped in a dark cave somewhere in the remote regions of Alaska.

"Oh God," I whispered into the silently tense air.

I used to not doubt myself, just went with the flow because everything works out one way or another. But now I doubt myself everyday, doubt what I can do, doubt what I should be and I doubt those around me.

I need to trust people again. Aperio may have been a bastard, but he doesn't deserve the satisfaction of changing me, he isn't worthy of leaving a dent in my life.

"I'm sorry," I said to them with true honesty in voice. Danielle hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head. Tara smile down at me, she sat down beside me and grasped my hand in hers. I let out a small laugh, "I've been saying that too much lately."

Tara's smile grew as she nodded along with my statement, and Danielle let out an amused snort. "You know what?" I asked them without waiting for an answer, "Let's have some fun; this room is starting to feel like a prison cell without the delivered food." I made a face at the end and they both laughed.

It's time for this crying and overly-emotional Maddy to take a backseat. She had her run, and now the people are getting tried of her. Sorry emotional Maddy, but this is a hostile take-over, and I'm thinking Arby's.

Pfff… okay, not really, but I am still doing the hostile take-over part. I miss thinking about everything as a simple deadly armed military attack.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Oh, hey Maddy." Embry answered the door with a strangely confused expression; guy never was the brightest crayon in the box.

I waved and tried to step around him but his huge annoying frame took up the whole freaking doorway, with the exception of a small space above his head. I have a feeling that if I used him as a rock climbing wall, only to slip though that tiny space, and then fall flat on my face after succeeding, would not help his confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Embry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Another conformation I had changed, before I left, Embry wouldn't have dared ask me a question in that tone. He used to fear me.

He'll be fearing me again soon enough, "Excuse me? Why am I here?" I pointed to myself, "It's pretty self explanatory Embry. I'm here to speak with the other giant tanned man, whether the douche bag wants to see me or not. So please let me by…" I pushed out my bottom lip to make a nice puppy dog face.

He scoffed at me. Time for my favorite weapon, "Oh well, I'll just tell Tara I tried… she'll be disappointed, but I'm sure she'll forgive you at some point. I mean, my happiness is kinda super-important to her but…you getting in the way won't irk her that much…I think." I kept my face straight and pretended to be sorry for him.

His eyes grew wide and he jumped out of the way without so much as a noise. I smirked and walked right into the tiny house. Embry shut the door behind me and whispered, "Please don't tell her, that girl can hold a grudge." His voice wavered as the panic set in.

I snorted and nodded my head before marching right for the kitchen, the smell drifting though the open door was drool-worthy. Emily stood over the stove, armed with a spoon and a boiling pot of water. It was almost lunch so I can safely assume she was preparing the feast for the hungry animals of the town.

"Hey Em." I said casually as I took a seat at the small breakfast table across from the stove.

Her head snapped up and she whirled around to face me. Both her eyebrows shot up and her mouthed became an 'o'. She blinked, and then practically threw the innocent spoon at the ground. Running over, she bent down and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

I hugged her back with as much force as I had, but she still had me beat. Her smiled was glowing as she looked at me, "Madeline Flynn, you came back here. What do I owe this wonderfully surprising pleasure to?" she asked as she took a seat across from me, her expression curious but happy nonetheless.

"I've come to speak with the rather large male that has irked me recently." I smiled an evil smile, and I let the old Maddy surge though my veins with a vengeance.

Emily's tinkling laugh echoed though the still house. I'd bet money there was more then three people eavesdropping right now, I'd get them later. "Well you've come to the right place, my dear. He has turned my spare room into the darkest pit of hell, or as he calls it, the 'The Crater of Bottomless Depression with It's Own Snow Cone Maker'."

I giggled at that name; I could picture Paul making a sign for the door. "Would you mind if I spoke with him? I've been craving a good snow cone for a while." I asked politely, not wanting to lose any manners while dealing with someone as sweet and caring as Emily.

She nodded and hugged me once more before searching for her abandoned spoon. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Embry and Quil sat in the living, staring at the TV as if it had just told them the secret of Emily's lemon pie. I cleared my throat and their heads snapped up to look at me with fake innocence plastered all over their lying faces.

"I know both of you were eavesdropping on Emily and I." They shared a quick look before shrugging their shoulders as if they had no idea what I was talking about, "Whatever, I know I'm right, but I am pressed for time so I will deal with you two later." I smiled at them with narrowed eyes.

They twitched uncomfortably under my gaze and I smiled wider, I miss the feeling of scaring people. Turing on my heel, I headed for the stairs and ran up them. Taking a deep breath, I looked down the wall, there were three doors.

I assume one is Emily and Sam's room; one must be a bathroom, leaving the third to be the 'The Crater of Bottomless Depression with It's Own Snow Cone Maker'. Looking closer, I rolled my eyes as I spotted a piece of paper duct-taped to one of the doors.

Moving, I stood in front of the door and read the sign. Sure enough, it had the wonderfully creative title Paul had come up with. I didn't know what I was going to say to him, I'd never thought it out. Winging it was more my style.

I banged my palm against the door three times, and waited in silence for a noise of movement, a signal that there was something alive in there. When no indication of life, I knocked again with more force and yelled at the slab of wood blocking my way, "Paul! Open this freaking door! We need to talk, and I am not leaving until we do!"

The door was ripped open only to reveal a rectangle of pure black. What the hell was this?

"Paul, what the mother f-" My protest was cut off by a strong hand jerking me into the room and slamming the door shut. I rolled eyes but I knew he couldn't see them, so I spoke, "Turn on a light; you're not a creature of the night."

He sighed, but shuffled until a small lamp became light; giving me the chance to see this 'Crater of Depression', and it screamed gloominess in every corner. My examination of the room stopped when my eyes fell upon Paul.

"Holy shit dude," I whispered as I took in his state. His cheery eyes had lost their spirit, and the black circles under them suggested he was in need of serious sleep. His posture was drooping and his shoulders were rounded as if he was supporting the weight of a truck on them.

Taking a step forward, with the purpose of hugging his thin frame, I tripped over some object that was still hidden by the dark curtain the light didn't reach. The falling sensation took over and instinctively I placed my hands in front of my face in an attempt to shield it from any harm.

No harm came to me, as two large warm arms wrapped around my waist and halted my descent. Paul pulled my body straight up, and with a small hesitation, he unwrapped his arms, taking a step back. I hid the look of hurt from my face, and stepped forward so I was closer to him. He looked away from my face while I tried to make eye contact. What was going with him?

"Paul, look at me." I tried to sound forceful, and I knew it came across as stern, but I need to speak with him, and I wasn't going to with him continuing his sulky behavior. He didn't follow my command, so I reached up to place my palm on his cheek. Slowly and gently, I pushed his face sideways. There was no fight as I moved it so I could see his eyes again.

His mouth was pressed into a thin line and his eyes shifted from my face to above my head. Sucking in a gulp of air though my nose, I tried to force any trace of emotion from my face. "Talk to me." I demanded with a hint of desperation leaking through.

He glanced at me for a second, but the emotion in his eyes hit me with force. He was in pain, he was scared and he had a built a wall between what he wanted to feel and the emotions he faked. He opened his mouth slightly, but it snapped shut a second later.

"Okay, I'll start." I sat down on the bed behind him. Pushing some junk out of the way, I made myself comfortable. "My sisters finally got through to me today. They got me see how much I've changed, and not in a good way. I've become a sad, pathetically emotional pushover, where I used to be independent and strong. I realized that I let Aperio hurt me more then I ever showed. I let his actions break me down and keep me there, and I know the old me would never do that," I took a second to look at his face.

His eyebrows were pushed together and his mouth was turned down. Then I caught a glimpse of something, the thing I needed. There was a small, almost unnoticeable, spark of joy in his otherwise bleak eyes.

Smiling softly, I patted the spot beside me, motioning for him to take a seat. He pursed his lips, but finally took a seat.

Running a hand though my hair, I looked at him and continued where I left off, "All of that got me thinking that I am done being like this. I am done crying over something I brought upon myself. Aperio hurt me, but like hell am I going to let that affect me anymore. But that still leaves my current situation." His eyes stayed fixated on mine while I talked, but suddenly darted away at the mention of the current problem.

Sighing, I looked down and spotted his hand. Without thinking, I reached over and wove my fingers though his. "This is the situation I'm talking about Paul. I care about you and this decision was not made to hurt you, I'd never do that. I'm going back for one reason, and it's a simple one. This is my dream, getting my degree in the arts is something I've wanted for a long time. Now, either you support my decision and watch me go, or you don't."

**So there it is. **

**Now onto another thank you. TwilightHeart21 is amazing writer, a wonderful friend and a mind blowing reviewer. She helps every time i ask and is great for inspiration as well. I don't know what I would do with out her, and I know that this story would never have happened. So go read her stories, they are completely amazing and you will love them to the last sentence. THANK YOU SWEETIE!!**

**Also, guys, wow. The reviews i got last chapter were beyond anything i could have hoped for. You all blew my mind so THANK YOU, THANK You!!!! If reviews like that, i can honestly say i won't be giving up on this story or any one for that matter any time soon. THANK YOU!! So lets try and keep up with the reviewing thing, it gets you guys better chapters too! **

**Thanks a million for reading and PLEASE reviewing!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	22. Break up or Make up?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hey-la people. is the new chapter! Alright, so i made some mistakes in this one but thanks to my wonderful Beta, they were fixed. Who is this awesome person you ask? Well MidnightEmberMisery is not only my beta, but also a fanastic friend and mind blowing writer. Go read her stuff and see what i am talking about, you will be addicted!! Thanks for all your help sweeite!!! **

**And onto the story!**

**Maddy's POV**

I squeezed his hand tighter, waiting for his answer. He hasn't moved or spoken since I told him to choose. Sighing, I looked away from his emotionless face and, shaking my head, I let go of his warm hand.

"I suppose this is my answer, eh?" I muttered into the silence, scooted to the edge, and stood. Taking a deep breath, I glanced at him once more, and the hurt finally set in. I am not taking this bull lying down. "Paul," my voice was rough and strong.

His head whipped up and he looked at me, a small glint of hope shining in his eyes, "You know, I thought you cared about me," I shrugged and let out a small snort at the thought, "I guess it was all in my head. I'll miss you Paul, I know I will, but I'm not going to stand here and have you give me that blank look, instead of talking with me. I'm done Paul. Have a nice life, but don't expect me to be in it anymore."

My tone wasn't cold, wasn't mean, but I got my point across. My intent was not to hurt him, but to make him see it, to open his eyes to the fact that I am done being toyed with. My heart can only handle so much bullshit at once, and he was exceeding that limit.

In my mind, the romantic in me ran wild. I could picture him jumping from the bed, grabbing my arm before I could walk away. He'd pull me into his chest and kiss the living daylights out of me.

Imagining my perfect ending only added another layer to my 'this sucks shit' cake. How could he just sit there? I honestly thought he cared about me, guess I was wrong. Letting out a choked sob, I took a step towards the closed door.

Lecturing myself, I raised a hand to wipe it over my eyes, I keep saying that I am done crying and then, I start again. But this time, I've run dry. I want nothing more than to outside, get in my car, and drive to some random spot and stare at the sky. Because that's something you can count on.

There are few things in life you can honestly count on. No matter what happens to you or something you love, there are things you can count on, and it may sound stupid but I've learned to take comfort in the things that never change.

No matter what, the sky will be above your head, the ground beneath your feet, and life goes around you. I lean on those things, I trust them to stay the same, and they've never disappointed.

Griping the door handle in my hand, I felt the cold brass twist as I opened the door. Turning to look over my shoulder at him one last time, I muttered into the icy darkness, "Goodbye Paul… Just so you know. I said that I thought you cared, but I always knew I did. I've cared a lot about you since I got to know you, and I don't regret it. What I do regret is wasting my emotion over someone who didn't matter. Hope you're happy, you broke my heart." My voice never strained above a pained whispered, echoing through the room.

His face changed as I spoke, his eyes sparked to life and his gorgeous features twisted. I watched as he opened his mouth but snapped it shut again, and his brows smashed together, indicating he was deep in thought.

Sighing, I murmured, "Goodbye."

Turning around, I held my head high and walked out of the room without shutting the door behind me. I approached the stairs and self-consciously ran my fingers under my eyes to make sure there was no sign that I had a cried a single tear.

My wrist was suddenly enclosed in a ring of warmth. My body was whipped around, and I lost the breath that filled my lungs as I came to a stop. I stifled a gasp when his dark eyes portrayed the emotions I been trying to invoke this whole time.

He wrapped both arms around my waist and held my back securely. Hesitantly, I looked at him, waiting to hear his voice fill the air around me. He looked down at me, his whole face glowing, and he smiled.

I bit my lip so I didn't return the emotion he was showcasing on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him in question as to why he was doing this, and what this was exactly?

"Maddy," the butterflies became an assault on the walls of my stomach as he spoke my name, caressing the word with an emotion more powerful then I'd seen or heard from him today.

"I've been stupid." I let out a small snort at his statement, "Okay, I've become the poster child for douche bags everywhere," more accurate, "But, I thought that… maybe if you thought I didn't care anymore, then it would be easy for you to leave. I never wanted to prevent you from accomplishing your dream Maddy. But I saw that I was holding you back and it killed me inside to know I was hurting you that bad. So I did the only thing my dense mind could come up with. I'm so, so sorry." The truth was plain in his eyes and expression. His voice was soft and worried, waiting for me to take off and banish him from my life.

My hand covered my mouth in surprise and my mind was freaking out. He cared more then I ever thought he could, he'd proven it by doing the stupidest thing I have ever heard of.

The old Maddy was definitely back, the remark that burst from my lips was the proof. "Wow… that is kinda dense." I made a face that went along with my accusation.

Paul chuckled at me, "Don't I know it. Will you ever forgive me?" He winced while asking the question; he was anticipating that I would say no.

Stroking my chin in the manner a man with a long gray beard would, I narrowed my eyes and pretended to be thinking it over with a lot to doubt. I sucked a long breath in through my teeth and tapped my chin once, "Well…" I paused, going for the dramatic scene, "I guess… I have to. I mean, look at dat face." I raised my hands to pinch his cheeks and spoke in the same tone an old woman uses when speaking to a small agonizingly cute puppy.

He beamed down at me and I threw my arms around his neck, bring him down to my level, "Does this mean I have to remove the bucket of water I left balancing on the door for you?" I teased with a whiny expression.

He chuckled softy, "Nah, we'll leave it there for someone else to discover." I smirked and pressed my lips against his. Our mouths moved together as if it was a choreographed ballet routine.

I pulled him even closer to me, and he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, then lifted me off the ground in one swift move. Not breaking the kiss, I hooked my legs around his waist.

"Awww… they made up!" a small voice squeaked from downstairs.

"You mean made out… guys, come on!" Embry commented and called to us. In response, I untangled one arm and gave him the silent queue to shut his trap. It's a universal sign, a certain finger that everyone understands.

Wrapping my arm back around Paul's neck, I crushed my lips against his after coming up for air.

"Hey love birds! Claire will be here in a second and this is the last thing a four year old needs to be seeing! Think of her childhood innocence!!" Quil cried up to us, the panic making his voice crack. Snickers could be heard after his request, and I couldn't stop myself of busting into giggles.

Paul laughed along with me and continued to hold me in his arms. Unwrapping my legs from around him he placed my feet on the ground. "Fine Quil. We will protect her naive eyes."

Paul draped an arm over my shoulders and I felt myself smile at the contact. I grabbed the hand that hung over my shoulders and wove my fingers through his, and wrapped my other arm around his waist. I wasn't able to reach all the way around so I settled for resting my hand on his back.

Paul was beaming at me like I was the most prized figure in the world and by some chance, he'd won me. But I was the one who was lucky. After all, he was willing to put up with me. That has to be a challenge.

"Maddy? Are you here?" Tara's voice rang through the house, grabbing my occupied attention.

Dragging Paul with me, I walked over to the top of the stairs and glanced down at the small room. My face crumpled with confusion when I didn't see her at first, but then I spotted her leaning out the door of the kitchen.

"Tara! Upstairs honey!" I called down to her. And her little figure jumped out of the kitchen and booked it to the stairs. I swear that girl can fly, she was right in front of me faster then I could blink.

"Maddy!" She exclaimed, wrapping me in a tight hug. She managed to squish her arms between me and Paul; I snorted but squeezed her back just as hard.

She pulled back and smiled at me with an expression I knew. It was her 'I am so happy for you, but you better thank me before I go into the I told you so phase. We both know I played a huge part in this right here and I want my just desserts' look. Commonly used with her.

I nodded slightly and mouthed the words 'thanks a million' to her. She smirked, then turned her attention to Paul. He psychical winced under her glare, sinking back behind me more as she continued to stare without blinking.

"Paul Chandler." she hissed his name, causing him to wince once again at her tone, "What the hell was going on up there?!" she almost yelled, and jumped to knock on his head with her tiny fist. "Not much since there is nothing there I presume! Embry told me what you were doing, dumbass. Like… I should really be inflecting more pain for that stupid idea, but Maddy looks so happy and I don't think she would appreciate me mangling you right now. But remember lover boy, I know where you live and I don't need Embry to beat the shit out of you." Tara smiled at me when I was mentioned but kept her evil glower focused on Paul the rest of the time.

He nodded sheepishly, and she smiled before wrapping him in a hug as well. He hugged her back with his free arm and rested his head on top hers. I smiled softly as I watched them interact, they were true best friends, and that made me so happy that words can't even express.

"I have my eyes on you, Chandler." she muttered to him and being her eyes to her eyes then pointing to him in a very creepy fashion. She repeated that motion two more times, then looked over at me. She smiled and blew a quick kiss my way before bouncing down the stairs into the waiting arms of Embry. He embraced her tightly and picked her up, carrying her to the couch where he sat down and placed her on his lap.

She snuggled in close and snagged the remote from his hands. He pouted, saying something I couldn't make out and Tara smiled. She leaned down and kissed his nose, I watched as his expression shone and his eyes were sparkling with an emotion so strong it couldn't be mistaken.

They loved each other. I doubt he will ever stop. I know she never will.

"Come on." Paul's hot breath tickled my ear when he whispered, "Let's give them some privacy." He spoke softly but I saw Embry give a small nod of thanks as Tara cuddled closer into his chest.

I nodded and followed Paul back into 'The Crater of Bottomless Depression With Its Own Snow Cone Maker.' He opened the blinds and windows, letting a fresh cool breeze drift in and bring the dead room to life again.

I perched myself upon the bed and scooted back so I was leaning against the wall. Paul smiled and crawled to sit beside me, he placed an arm over my shoulders and I snuggled into his warm side. My head drooped to rest on the contours of his chest, soaking in his warmth while his fingers ran though my matted hair in a gentle rhythm.

"Question?" I asked as a sudden thought popped into my head.

"Shoot." His husky voice was close to my head, and I enjoyed the feeling of his lips moving against my hair.

Smiling, I asked in a truly curious voice, "If this is the Crater of Bottomless Depression With Its Own Snow Cone Maker, where is this so called snow cone marker?" I looked around the room once again trying to locate this mysterious device.

He chuckled into my hair, causing cascades of warmth to ripple throughout my hair. "That's Emily's job."

I laughed along with him and nuzzled closer to him, taking in his scent and his presence.

If this is what awaits me when I come back, then I think I will make it though first semester.

"Maddy?" Paul asked after the moment of content silence that pasted between us.

"Yeah?" I answered, still in a very giddy mood. Smiling up at his breathtaking face.

"Umm... there's something I want to tell you tomorrow. I would do it right now but it can be a real mood killer." His voice wavered at the end; nerves crept their way in there too.

I nodded my head against his chest, not willingly to let some small thing wreck my evening. I was finally in happy state, like hell was I going to let something ruin that for me.

It was probably something only Paul thought he needed to tell me. Some examples would be: I painted my den green, but I don't think the room flows with it. I might cut my hair, I am thinking a Mohawk. Or, my cat keeps eating grass but he doesn't turn green, so that disproves the saying 'you are what you eat'.

Okay, he's not stupid even though it came across that way. But, it must be something small like that.

That odd feeling continued to gnaw at me, saying this isn't going to be small.

I am trying to be happy so that feeling can shove it.

**And there you have it. They are happy again and i bet you can guess what Paul was talking about, pretty simple eh?**

**I need to thank someone who is very specail. She writes amazing stories that are very addictive and publish worthy, she helps when ever i need it, she reviews every chapter and she is an awesome friend. Give up for TwilightHeart21!!! Thanks!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last as well. You all rock but i didn't get as many reviews as i did the chapter before that one. So please try and review!!**

**Thanks for reading and review guys!  
Swimming cutie xoxo.**


	23. What do you have planned?

**Disclaimer: Okay, hello! If i owned Twilight would i be on this site? Didn't think so.**

**Hey-la people. Here is chapter 23! It is long, to make up for the wait. I was away over the weekend and school starts tomorrow so i've been busy but the chapter got done! Yay! **

**Now i need thank someone who is always there to make sure the chapters get done. That'd be my wonderful beta, _MidnightEmbermisery_. You all need to thank her, she basically makes sure the chapters get done in a quick fashion and she checks to make sure they are good quiatly as well. Wihtout her, this story would not be updated as quickly and might no even be posted. Not only does she do that all, but she is a amazing friend of mine and she WRITES! Read her sutff! No joke, you will love it! And, the credit for Maddy's outfit in this chapter goes to her as! Man, what does this chic not do? THANK YOU!!! Everyone clap!**

**And enjoy the chapter!**

**Maddy's POV**

"Danielle, drop the brush and step away from my head!" I instructed her as she continued to brush my hair again with a small amount of force.

"Maddy!" she dragged out my name in a whiny tone, "This your first date with him!" You'd think I was dating God or something, "It is important, so shut your trap and sit still!"

"You know what? You irk me." I replied simply, but followed her demands.

She smiled smugly at me and kept up the nonstop beauty treatment that she insisted was necessary. I could be sitting in my own room doing all this for myself and not be bothered with Danielle's giddy way of operating, but someone has it out for me. Guess who? I'll give you one guess and the statement below is a hint.

Tara is so dead.

Answer = Tara! Bravo people.

She just had to go spread the news that Paul and I were on good terms and we had a date. Thanks sis, I definitely appreciated that one – as much as I love to be dumped in a pile of dirt in a pig pen! Yeah, not a fun thing to do.

And as I predicted, Danielle jumped at the chance to dress me up. After several threats of bodily harm – all by me – she gave in and let me choose my own clothes. Being the wonderful person I am, as a thank you for that, I gave her free rein over my footwear, hair and make up. I should have known that it was a bad idea, but I can be slow.

I chose something simple to wear, fancy was never was my style. The shirt was purple and black lumberjack plaid with a black belt wrapped around my rib cage area and the top had a ruffled V-neck button up style. I paired it with a pair of simple medium jeans, they were boot cut and sadly matched the shoes Danielle forced upon me.

"Maddy! For the love of water-inflated beds, hurry the hell up! Embry said that Paul will be in here just less than 15 minutes!" Tara yelled up the stairs. Danielle huffed and sped up her brushing.

"Danny! Mother of – Ow! Stop! Jeez, I want my hair to be connected to my head!!" I shrieked as she tugged on a knot near the base of my head.

"Fine, whatever, I guess it will do the way it is." She gave in, tossing the brush on the bed behind her. My chair spun around, and Danielle stood in front of me. Her critical gaze focused on my face, "Hold on…" Her fingers ran though my hair to fluff certain areas.

She took a small step backwards, keeping her eyes on me and commanded, "Stand," with authority in her voice that I would be foolish to disobey. Hauling myself up from the pink parlor chair she had forced me into earlier, I proceeded to stand she could get a good look.

She twisted her mouth and bit her lip as she directed me to spin with a single hand motion. I complied and as I finished my turn she smiled at me. "You look beautiful Maddy. Now, go have fun with Paul." She leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled in return. "Thanks Danielle." I muttered before spinning on my heel – I did stumble a small bit but hello! These shoes have enough of a point to make a pitch fork – and walked out of her room.

Stairs are such a nuisance.

Why can't we just steal those escalators from a mall or an airport and place them in my house. It is a pretty reasonable request if you think about it. I mean, come on. I could use those moving stairs more then anyone in that mall and/or airport. I am wearing heels so high I should be a circus act for crying out loud. I'm sure those people are perfectly capable of carrying their luggage/shopping bags up and down normal stairs.

I'm getting off topic here, even though I may have to bring that up with someone later, right now I have reached the bottom of the slopes of hell in my newly acquired death traps. Embry was seated on the couch watching me with a very amused expression and a very smiley Tara nestled into his chest.

A momentary pang of jealousy coursed though my veins as I watched them together. They were honest-to-God perfect for each other and I yearned for that. I wanted someone to hold me in their lap, kiss my nose when I giggled, play with my fingers and smile at me like I was their own personal rainbow.

Tara deserved that kind of attention though, more than anyone. Even though I wanted it more than anything else in this world.

A soft knock echoed though the room and Tara sprang from Embry's lap a second after. Embry's low chuckle followed as he stood to walk in the direction she ran off to without hesitation. I froze at the base of the stairs, sudden nerves attacking the inside walls of my stomach.

Paul and I were finally on good terms again, and the last thing I wanted was to test that water just yet. I'd rather just stay in my stable and comfortable canoe, where the water is not to be touched, much less disturbed. Yeah, I just compared my relationship with Paul to a boat in a lake, creative I know.

"Maddy, uhh...Your date is here and standing there with a smug expression is not going to do anything." Embry called to me from his spot where he was peering around the corner. He smirked at me before retracting his head.

I sighed and willed my legs to move forward. They complied but not without complaint, bending at the knees became a challenge and they were stiff, making every movement a painful one.

"Oh for the love of – go help her. She is walking like a blind penguin in a bowl of Jell-O." Tara complained as she observed my attempts at walking with aching legs and killer shoes.

Embry snickered but held his place behind Tara with his arms circled around her waist. I pouted at her comment but didn't stop moving, I was determined to reach the door without help –

Paul's chuckles tickled my ears when he scooped me up bridal style, successfully lifting me off the ground despite my raging protests.

He carried me out to car after a short wave to the cute couple standing behind the bay window, watching with smiles as we drove off into the night… okay, it was not that movie-like, but y'all get the picture.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned as he drove down the small road.

"Well, I thought since this is our first real date that we'd do something different," he replied, speaking like his words were careful chosen so nothing was given away.

"Vague." I commented and smiled at him. He quickly looked away from the road and shot a beaming grin at me before refocusing on the terrain in front of the tuck. He drove a pretty nice car, I must say.

The exterior was black and it was a Ford F-150. Yeah, that meant nothing to me either. But, it is a nice looking car, I mean it is shiny – that's a plus –, it still has that new car smell – better than the air freshener version – and the seat are really comfortable – so my ass won't be sore later.

"Okay, so this is the spot Maddy." Paul announced as the car slowed to a roll, then stopped altogether. I tore my eyes away from his face for a second to survey the area he chose.

"Wow Paul, this is…beautiful." I whispered, taking in the sight of the purple streaks in the sky and the jagged edges of the cliffs.

"It reminded me of you." His hot breath tickled my ear when he spoke from beside me. His presence left the car but he traveled to my door and opened it. Undoing my seatbelt, I pushed myself out of the car, but my waiting feet didn't reach the ground as I intended.

My body was securely caught in Paul's arms, bridal style. Smiling down at me with a cheeky grin, he kicked my door shut and carried me around to the front of his car.

"So, what do you have planned?" I asked while he walked. We were moving closer to the cliffs and I couldn't help but wonder why.

He chuckled lightly and looked down at me without breaking stride, "Well, it seemed like the perfect chance to have some fun and the cliffs are brilliant at night. So I dragged you all the way up here, for a first date that hopefully won't be awkward."

I giggled remembering some of my dates that ended in an awkward fashion. His lips stretched further to create an ear to ear grin when I laughed. Dipping his head down, his lips touched my nose for a short second, and I was reminded of Tara and Embry from earlier.

He set me down on a piece of blanket-covered ground, and lowered himself into a sitting position. I plopped down next him and snuggled closer as a gust of cool air ran across my bare arms, raising goosebumps.

Our bodies stayed close together as we spoke for the next two hours. We talked about everything, with the exception of my leaving in a week. He gave insight on Tara and Embry's relationship since he was present for more the difficult times that I have yet to hear about.

I recalled some childhood memories for him and he did the same. We fit together in that moment; we laughed, kissed and talked. It was a strange feeling. Like before that second in time I was broken, incomplete with no chance of finding the forgotten piece. But now I have not only the missing piece but the glue to ensure it never goes AWOL again.

I wanted to uncover the reason behind that feeling; I wanted to know why I was suddenly so willingly to give over my world if meant he would be in it. My mind seemed to have a word picked out but I refused to accept it.

Love.

That one word can do so much to a person. It can bring unparalleled joy and bliss. But it can also tear someone down and lock then in a dark space; it can ruin home and send people away. It can be used in the wrong situation with the wrong meaning. It can do damage that no amount of time will ever heal.

I'm not saying that falling in love is not a wonderful thing, because I truly know it is, but the outcome is never set in stone. The only hearts that get broken are the ones that place themselves in the path of destruction, the ones that take the chance.

Being in love with Paul is a possibility. But having myself crushed and left to bleed is also one, and I can't handle that at the moment. For now, I will stick to caring. It is much safer.

"Maddy?" Paul whispered over the crashing waves and cool night breeze.

I twisted my neck to look at his face from my position of being cuddled into his comfortable side. "Yeah?" I responded in a content voice.

"Remember how I said there was something I needed to tell you but the time was wrong?" he questioned in a forced voice. His eyes darted from my face to the ocean in front of us, but I caught a flash of fear and uncertainty in them.

"Yeah, I do?" My answer was phrased as a question, making my confusion evident.

"Well, now seems like a good time." He didn't look away from the wind-provoked waves as he spoke, and didn't give me a chance to articulate my thoughts either. "Are you familiar with the legends of the tribe?"

The question struck me as odd but I nodded a 'yes' anyway. "Okay…" He paused, his hard swallow audile as I waited. "I might as well just be blunt." Another pause on his part, and the butterflies in my stomach grew as I waited for him to reveal the secret.

"Madeline," he spoke my full name with a hard voice, one that is used to conceal unwanted emotions. "I'm a werewolf," he said in a strong, unwavering voice.

"Fine, but to be fair, I'm a witch." I rebutted with raised eyebrows.

There was a tangible silence before he spoke, "You're a what?" I could hear the disbelief in his tone, and I could picture the look on his face. Eyebrows raised, mouth open and slightly twisted in a strange manner, forehead creased with confusion.

"I said, I'm a witch." I repeated, slower than the first time.

"What are you talking about?" He looked down at me with the expression I knew was on his face.

I sighed but explained in the simplest way possible, "You said you're a werewolf, great. So I'm a witch. Isn't that how the game goes?" I was confused, was I playing wrong?

"What? Maddy, I'm not joking." he spoke in a serious tone, but I scoffed.

"Oh really? Nice joke Paul. You're a werewolf, haha. Great ice-breaker." I said while rolling my eyes at his sad excuse of a hoax.

He sighed deeply and pulled away from me. I wiped the hurt expression off my face and turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

He didn't honestly believe he was a… a werewolf? Did he?

"Madeline," He looked me straight in the eyes and gathered one of my hands in his, "I'm dead serious about this. I know, it sounds stupid and unbelievable but I didn't make this shit up. You've heard the legends and they are true. I phase into a huge dog anytime I want or whenever I get to angry. You've seen me shake, well that happens because of what I am."

He squeezed my hand as his pleading for my belief continued, "Trust me, when I first phased I thought I had gone crazy. Once it was explained I knew this is what I was meant to do." His eyes bore into mine, searching for a reaction.

I was waiting for my reaction as well. My mind was frozen. I was not able to comprehend the words he spoke with such conviction, it was astounding. He had to be lying, making this up to scare me, or as a practical joke.

His lips remained in a stiff line, not cracking a smile. Emotions floated around his dark eyes, but none indicated a hint of humor. He was for real. Oh mother.

"Maddy?" he asked softly, watching me in a manner that suggested he was waiting for me to take off. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

My mouth opened to speak but my mind was blank, no words to express what I was feeling, so I snapped it shut again. Was he stupid? High? Drunk? Pretending? Psychotic?

"Please tell me what you are thinking?" A soft finger coaxed my chin so I was looking him straight in the face.

Sucking a much needed deep breath in through my nose, I chose my words, "Show me." Simple enough that my voice wouldn't give away my confusion at his secret and the new hurt that was forming.

This has to be a lie, so why is he telling me? If this is his demented way of breaking up with me, then he better know how to run. I do not get violent often, but this guy has been the reason behind my latest life trauma and like hell am I letting him flick me away like this.

"If you wish," he said in an exasperated tone and hauled himself into a standing position. My hand was still woven with his, so I was also pulled to my feet. His pace was fast when he walked towards the waiting woods below the slope of the cliffs.

I attempted to keep up, but was more or less dragged during the side trip. My face smacked right into to his stone-hard back when he came to a sudden halt. "Ow," I commented after pushing myself away, and I began rubbing my sore nose.

"Oh sorry," he apologized quickly and released my hand. "Okay, you have to stay here." he ordered.

"Hold it buddy." I protested, reaching forward to grip the sleeve of his retreating figure. "Where are you going?"

"Well, you wanted to see, and when I phase, clothes can not be present." A tint of red highlighted his cheeks as he explained in an awkward tone. I couldn't help the small giggled that escaped my lips at the idea. "So I need to go over there." He pointed to the woods.

"Fine, but you better hurry back." I agreed in a sullen voice.

My head was reeling. He wasn't really going to come out of the woods as a wolf right? It wasn't logical. This was all a joke, he was kidding around. Fooling with me for some reason, but nonetheless fooling.

I watched the swaying trees with anxious eyes, waiting for my theory to be proved. A pair of eyes shone in the nearby bushes, my heart jumped as they approached, growing in size.

My hands balled into fists, fingernails digging deep half-moon indents into my palms as the eyes moved into the open. The eyes seemed minuscule compared to the creature that possessed them.

It's resemblance to a wolf was uncanny, but in size you'd think it was a horse. I swallowed the fear that rose in my stomach when the thing stopped two feet away from my frozen figure and sat down. Watching me, that's what I was doing, very carefully.

Letting out a shaky breath, I forced my legs to carry me over to its location. Hesitantly I reached down to pet the wolf's soft head, he didn't move an inch at the contact. I suppose he is being careful, not wanting to scare me away.

"It's okay, I'm not scared," I whispered to him in a reassuring voice. I was telling the partial truth, I was frightened of this creature, but not enough for me to run. I mean, who wouldn't be on edge with this huge thing inches away from your throat? But at the same time, I felt almost safe, like I knew that it didn't want to hurt me.

He pushed his head into my head and I continued to stroke the soft fur. "So, you're Paul huh?" I asked while mentally questioning my own sanity.

He nodded his large head in response. "And you're a werewolf?" I asked again, I need clarification on the matter that had me wanting to find the hidden cameras so whatever joke show this was could end already.

Once again, his giant head moved in agreement to my question. "Great." I sighed and retracted my hand. Stepping backwards, I leaned against a tree and shook my head of what I was now deeming a hallucination.

"Become Paul again please." I asked quietly and the thing obeyed instantly. On the bright side, I might at least get a good obedient guard out of this.

Paul emerged from the dark woods in the process of doing up his pants. He walked straight to where I was leaning, and stopped in front of me with an unreadable expression. Silence echoed between us and I made no move to speak, I had nothing to say.

"Believe me now?" he asked in a small, unsure voice.

Smirking slightly, I squeezed my eyes with my fingers and thought about the harmless question. What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, great, I love the fact that my boyfriend is a werewolf and I have finally snapped?! Not going to happen.

Running my hand down my face, I let it rest over my heart. "I don't know what to say Paul." I muttered and directed my gaze to the leaves that lay beside my feet.

"Maddy, I don't want to scare you away. It just felt wrong to keep this from you. I don't want there to be secrets between us." His statements were what every girlfriend wants to hear, but the context was far from wanted.

"Paul, look. I care about you, I do. But this…I don't know what to do…I want to believe that you won't lie to me and I want to think that I can trust you. But what the hell am I supposed to think when the guy I care about tells me he is a mythical creature and is dead serious?" I spoke without thinking. My tone was baffled as I expressed what was running though my head.

"I showed you Maddy, you're not going crazy. I know it is beyond the realm of reality, but this is my life and I want you in it. You can ask anything you want, but what other proof do you want?" he asked in a broken voice.

My heart ached from the sadness flooded his eyes. Taking a deep breath, I decided that while I might not want to get hurt; risking everything is the only way to gain more. He wanted me to believe, and though I was positive this was not possible, how could I be sure?

He showed me a wolf, one that was radiating his essence and I tuned it out because I didn't want to believe. I should trust him, why would he lie to me? A spark went off in my head as I pushed down the doors of logical thinking and let his revelation rush though.

I pushed off the tree and fell into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. My feet were atop a large tree root, making our heights almost equal. I rested my forehead against his and breathed in his scent.

"You say you're a werewolf, you show me a wolf. Logic defies everything I have heard and seen. That little voice of reason is telling me to run and never look back." I whispered into the air caught between us. He inhaled a sharp breath at my words, but I paid it no mind, "You're lucky I am not someone who likes the world of reason and logic. I believe you Paul, even though I still think you're crazy."

He chuckled, and I saw the light flow back into his eyes. I pushed my lips against his with force and passion. He leaned backwards, my back was pressed against the rough surface of the tree behind me.

His lips moved with mine in perfect time. My toes tingled and my body felt free, I was on top of the world. Sure, my boyfriend – I call him that and yet, we never made it official… I should get around to that at some point – was a werewolf and I believed him…

He pulled back first and beamed at me. I returned the smile, but his expression took a quick turn and a new one surfaced. He had the look of someone who just remembered something extremely vital.

"Oh Maddy, there's something else that comes with being a wolf," he muttered in a small voice. I nodded, silently telling him to explain this other trait.

"It's called imprinting," he stated simply. How in the world would I know what that means?

"And that is?" I questioned in a confused voice.

"Its how a wolf finds their soul mate. Once they see her, in that very second she becomes their world. She is everything that wolf lives for; he'd do anything without thinking if meant protecting her or even making her laugh. She's his own rainbow on a cloudy day," he explained, the entire time he never broke eye contact.

My throat felt closed, I couldn't find the air I needed. My heart dropped as his words processed.

"Its only something wolfs do?" I asked in a small voice, seeking conformation for the thoughts racing around my head.

He nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, I threw out the next question, the one that would either calm me down or rile me up.

"So, when you see this girl, you fall in love…" I paused to let him interject any insight he had.

"Yea, but it is stronger, much stronger," he replied, not helping the accusations my thoughts were busy creating against him.

"Okay. But, you don't have a choice in this 'imprint', am I correct?" I used air quotations around the word and spoke in a straight, unwavering voice.

His expression changed instantly. His eyes were bright, no the light faded; his lips curled into a grin, but now they were smashed into a small frown and his forehead was crumpled with concern.

"Imprinting is just how we find that one person," he explained again, avoiding my question.

"But you don't choose the person. 'Fate' chooses it for you?" I asked again in a doubtful voice. I knew the answer, but I needed to hear him say it.

"I suppose not, we don't choose her," he finally caved to my question.

Several emotions whirled around my head, fighting each other for a voice to express themselves. There was anger; I left the only other person who truly loved me for this guy and turns out he only cares because of some mythical forced magic.

There was pain; he never wanted me, he was forced to and it would remain that way. As well there was happiness; I would always have someone to lean on, no matter what. There was relief; he did love me, no questions.

Disappointment ran the strongest. I fell for someone who can't honestly return my feelings because they lost their free will. I gave up true love for this, something I no longer have a choice in.

I shook my head and let out a small snort of sick, twisted amusement. How can I love someone who can't love me for me? But at the same time, I don't want to hurt him, and I know telling him that will.

"Maddy?" Paul's small voice grabbed my attention. I looked back at his face, taking it in my two hands.

"I care about you, I really honest to God do. But, this is too much." I spoke calmly and softly to him, but his expression resembled one of a man that was just told he would have to watch those he loved be brutally murdered and he would not be able to help them.

My heart tugged at the expression, my eyes stung as I watched it shrink back and he tried to compose himself. I caused that look; those emotions that were thrown at me were because of me.

Sighing, I dropped my hands from his face and spoke the words that I knew would help him, and the ones that my mind thought weren't possible.

"I just need some time to adjust Paul. This is a lot for one night. Give me sometime and we'll see how this works, okay?" I smiled sadly at him but there was a small sparkle that came to life in his eyes.

He nodded to me with a tiny amount of enthusiasm.

The two issues left. One; I only have a week before I leave, one week to  
figure this shit out.

And second; how am I ever going to accept this? I want to love him, more then anything I want to, but how can I, knowing that he didn't choose to return those feelings?

Ugh. This sucks majorly. Even though, part of me is doing a touchdown dance at the moment. Meaning, I am happy that I get him to myself for forever, part of me is anyways.

Fuck my confused, screwed-up life.

**Sorry for the language people. I tend to swear a lot. **

**Anyways, there was the chapter. Long i know, 11 pages on word. **

**Another thank you is in order. This one goes to another specail person on this site. She is a fanastic friend of mine, she reviews every chapter and is great for an ego boost. _TwilightHeart21_ is amazing, she always writes stories that will grab you and pull you right in. Her stories are mind blowing, you NEED to read them, no question. ANd you all need to thank her, she helps when every i ask, this story wouldn't be posted without her. THANK YOU!!**

**Also, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! As most of the authors on this site do, i LOVE reviews. They make my day and get me writing. If you reviewed, you are now on my favorite people of all time list. I would offer you something but well... i can't. **

**If you didn't review, please do. It takes a second, you don't need an account and you can write one word. Simple as it gets!**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Swimming cutie xoxo.**

**Ps. there is a poll still open on my profile, make sure to vote. And pics of all the outfits mentioned in this story are on the website that can be found on my profile as well!**


	24. Declare my ever lasting love

**Disclaimer: urggg.. okay, guess what? Yea, you got it. I do NOT own twilight or the characters created by Stephaine Meyer. Exciting eh?**

**Well hello readers. I know, i fell of the face of fan fiction for a some time. Sorry, truely i am. School started and i got swammed, lame excuse eh? So once again, a hug SORRY for all my readers!! SORRY!!!**

**Now, i need to thank my beta. MidnightEmberMisery is wonderful. Although she was busy and unable to beta this one chapter, she still rocks beyond lemon flavored cheesecake. I value her as my friend and her advice and help is priceless. Make sure to check out her work, i know you will love it!**

**And, onto the chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Maddy's POV**

The paint was slightly chipped and the wood cracked in places but it brought a small glimmer of comfort. Sighing I stared at the shiny brass handle, willing myself to enter and stop staring at the front door.

My hand obeyed, twisting the knob. I stepped in trying to create as little sound as was possible.

Another issue with being a sextuplet, emotions are easy to read. I know they will figure out my mood at some point, even though I was still unsure of it. I was confused. That was for sure. But I was also mad.

I know I hurt him; I walked away after he basically told me he loved me. I said I needed time.

Getting used to his secret may take some time but that will not change how I feel, and when I figure out how I feel I will tell him. Let's hope to god that is before I leave.

I am thinking that telling someone you love them and want to spend the rest of your life with them over the phone may ruin the moment slightly.

I tip toed into the family room. My eyes were focused on the floor in front of me so when I looked up to see two heads I jumped. People were sitting on the couch. Dillon was one; I would know that head anywhere. But the other person was not someone I was familiar with.

"Umm… who's that?" I asked the back of Dillon's hat covered head.

"Who?" He looked around then saw her, "Oh her? You've met her before Maddy. This is Devon. From the party?" He hinted, but my mind was still trying to remember how I met her and why she was in my house.

"Okay… not trying to be rude or anything but… why the hell is she in my house?"

"What? My girlfriend can't visit?"

Girlfriend? Hold up buddy. Devon… party… girlfriend… Oh!! That girl, the one who took his hat! Oh yea.

"Oh, her. I remember her." I smiled at her as she watched me walk around to the sit on the couch across from them.

Dillon had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was snuggled close to his chest. They looked happy together. Jealousy struck me quickly as I cursed them for being able to have a normal relationship. One without stupid magic and secret lives.

"What happened that night anyways?" I asked them. I needed something to take my mind off my own stuff.

Dillon raised an eyebrow, "You weren't drunk _then_ were you?"

I scoffed, only Dillon was willingly to make jokes about that incident. "No, I was just occupied by someone else."

Devon looked at me with a funny expression, "I never took you as some one who hooked up at parties but if it was with that large hot guy I saw with you then damn, no questions needed."

Her doe eyes were wide, waiting for my answer. "Umm no, that's not what I meant. Some drama went down but it's all fine. I will repeat my question, how did you two end up together?"

"Remember she stole my hat? Well you were standing there; and then Embry convinced me to go after her so I did." Dillon started.

And she finished in a cute manner that only couples could pull off, "I saw him coming back over so I dodged him for a while until he caught me off guard. I refused to give him the hat but suggested that maybe if he danced with me I would be willing to return it. We danced, and talked for awhile. We just kind of… clicked. So I asked him out."

"Wait, you asked _him_ out?" I questioned. Dillon was normally the one to propose the idea to a girl.

Devon smirked and stole an adorable look at my brother, "Yeah. He was too slow. So I took the reins."

Dillon snorted at her answer with an amused expression, "Oh yeah, you wear the pants in this relationship Devon," He poked her in the side and she stuck out her tongue, "And speaking of my hat, it is still missing…?" He dropped the hint with no care as to the fact it was obvious, even though he was joking with her.

"About that… if I was you; I wouldn't hold my breath for its return." She smirked victorious at him.

Dillon looked down at her, "Oh really?" She nodded with raised eyebrows, silently challenging him to test her. "What if I did this?" He enclosed her in his arms and began tickling her. Her laugh echoed though the room and the look in Dillon's eyes brought joy to me.

Laughing softly at the sight before me I excused myself silently, leaving the cute new couple to bask in the glow of their moment.

I got past one sibling without having my worries detected; maybe I was over estimating them. Shrugging I walked into the kitchen in hopes of finding some snack worthy food. Raiding the refrigerator got me nothing so I tried the pantry.

The doors whined in protest when I yanked them open. I fumble for the light switch in the dark until my fingers bumped into it. Flicking it on I jumped backwards in surprise. Danielle was sitting in the middle of the floor staring at the ground as if it was a new magazine.

My entrance didn't seem to be noticed by her since she didn't flinch or glance my way. Placing my hand over my racing heart I let out a small gust of wind. I moved to crouch down beside her.

"Danny? What are you doing in here?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to startle her.

She looked up from the floor at me; her blood shot eyes quickened my heart rate. Her face was only visible for a short second before she lowered her eyes back to the floor.

"Danielle? What happened?" I questioned my worry and concern showing though.

She looked at me again, fresh pain in her eyes. "He left me." She whispered.

"Who left you?" I asked. Her cracked voice sent panic waves though my nerves. Along with the instinct to kick someone's ass.

"Mark." She stated. My face crumpled in confusion, who was Mark? Why did that name sound familiar to me?

I searched my brain for him and came up blank. I couldn't very well ask who he was; I knew it would only cause her more pain to explain her loss. I looked harder though my memoires and settled on the last time I saw her with a guy. Prom.

I remember seeing her with a tall dark haired guy. Could his name have been Mark? It might have been. I was still unsure but right now all she needed comfort.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." I cooed. Sitting down beside her I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She buried her head in my shoulder and I let her silent tears seep though my thin sweater. I patted her hair down and whispered words of comfort into her ears.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Hours passed and my purple walls remained the same. Nothing changed no matter how hard I looked. They stayed the same and I knew they would. I was counting on it.

Danielle stopped crying after an hour of soaking my cloths. She was a mess but Danny was never one to be weak. She would pull though looking good with her head held high. She was a fighter and always would be. Times like now were the ones were I wished I shared that quality with her.

Current time in my world: 2am

Place chosen for self wallowing: bedroom

Source of light: my night vision…I'm part bat…also a BATMAN protégée

Mental state: the comment above should answer that for you

My mind was racing around yesterday's events. When I said I needed time to think I wasn't under the impression that the early morning was that time. But I was thinking. Trying to understand how I felt about all the information that was dumped on me.

Paul loves me and he always will, even if I rob a bank and kill a small country worth of people, he'll love me. That much I was sure about. But how did I feel?

For sure, I care about him deeply. But love? I'm not sure yet but I know could I grow to love him.

There's the main thing though, I could fall in love, and he can't. He was shoved into it, no falling gracefully and getting to know the other person. One look and he was deeply in love with a stranger.

I suppose that could be seen as a good a thing but to me, it was forced. I want to be loved for who I am – and yeah, I know that sounds super cheesy and over used but every girl out there wants the same thing. I don't want to be loved that strongly because some force of magic wolf nature picked my name from a hat and assigned Paul to love me.

On the flip side, I can't be mad that fate dealt him into my cards. Without him I would still be with someone I never truly loved and that is a worse ending.

A small ray of light streaked across my wood floor. Blinking back into reality I turned my head to investigate to the source of the light. Squinting, my eyes adjusted, a small form coming into view but their face was still hidden by the blanket of black covering my room.

"Maddy?" She whispered.

"Hmmm, yea?" I responded in confusion.

"You're still awake?" She asked in a quiet voice. It was either Danny, Tara or some murder in disguise. I was really hoping it wasn't the latter.

I nodded; forgetting they more then likely can not see me. "Yeah," I said.

"Oh." My door creaked as it forced to move. The click sounded though the quiet room and I thought she had returned to bed but her soft foot steps padded across my floor.

My back was supported by my wall so there was enough for her to sit. The only indication of her remaining presence was the gentle sound of her intakes of breath and quiet gusts of exhale.

My mattress moaned when she shifted her weight to – I assume, with the lack of vision I am unsure – look at me.

"Maddy what's wrong?" She asked. It was Tara. I knew it, only because of the way she posed that question. If it was Danielle, concern would have dominated her tone but Tara tends to weave it in with other emotions that do no relate to the current situation.

"Nothing." I mumbled. I may still be in some emotional limbo state, but Paul made something clear with words. Whether or not I believed, I was to tell no one.

"I'm not stupid Maddy. I know something is wrong and it is not healthy to bottle up your emotions. With all the shit you've been immersed in lately you need to vent. So being the awesome sister I am, I will sit here and wait until you share." She stated, and I didn't doubt her.

So, I decided to use the only tactic I knew. "Why are you awake this late?" I asked with semi real curiosity.

"Not the point Madeline-"

"You were out with Embry weren't you?"

"Maybe, but look we are talking about-"

"Wow, sneaking about with your boyfriend. And coming home at 2 in the morning, what _were_ you two doing Tara?"

I could feel the heat creep onto her cheeks at my innuendo. "N-Nothing. We h-hung out is all."

"Sure, whatever you say." I sighed.

She huffed and sudden light blinded me. Quickly covering my eyes with the protection of my hands I cursed. "Ah, what's with the light?"

"It is too dark in here. What are you, a bat in her cave?" She asked. I scoffed remembering my early inner dialogue.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I can see you blushing Tara. What exactly does one do while hanging out with the extremely sexy Embry Call?" I asked with a smirk.

She twisted her face in a defensive expression and stuck out her tongue. "Ha-ha, very funny. We watched TV. And that is so not the point of me being in here Maddy!" She threw her hands in the air, gesturing to the walls around her. "Now, what is eating at you?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes in frustration. "I just can't… anything you need to worry yourself about."

"He told you, didn't he?" She asked. I froze.

"Told me what?" I tried to play innocent but my voice cracked.

"I know what Paul told you Maddy. Embry told me 6 months ago." She said. I swallowed loudly.

"Told you what exactly?" I questioned carefully. There was no way she knew. I mean, Paul never said that Embry was a… wait; he looks just like Paul though. And he is abnormally warm with a lot of strange strength…

"About why they're are so warm and strong?" She hinted. She was being cautious too. Not wanting to say too much incase we were talking about two completely different subjects.

My anger flared when I realized she knew. She had known for months. "You knew?" I accused.

"Well yeah, but you know I couldn't tell you." She defended herself but her logic fell upon death ears.

"Imprinting, you knew about it!?" I asked in fury. A thought struck me and without thinking I said, "But only imprints can be informed?!"

She shot me one of her 'are you really that dense buddy or did you chew on lead paint toys as a kid?' looks.

Her suggested answer smacked me across the face. "Embry imprinted on _you_?" I asked in a small disbelieving voice.

She nodded with a blank expression. "Just as Paul did on you." She said.

I looked at before quickly redirecting my gaze to the crumpled purple fabric we both sat upon. She knew, meaning it wouldn't take her long to question why such great news had me confused and scared me.

A hand rested on my slumped shoulders, rubbing soothing circles.

"So you're in on the secret. Why so down? He explained what imprinting was right?" She asked. Record time.

I shook my head, denying sharing my thoughts. I'm glad she expected Embry for what he was and the eternal bond they share because of it, but she was always a little out there. More trusting then I have ever been, even after the worst betrayal you could imagine.

I'm different though.

"You believe what he told you right?" She asked and I nodded a yes. "Then what? He imprinted on you. Maybe he explained it wrong. Imprinting is wonderful Maddy. You finally have someone you can always trust, always rely on. I mean, yeah our family does the same but this is different. He would put his life on the line over and over again if it meant you were happy. He loves you, no matter what and he always will." She explained with so much passion it was hard not to wish I could accept her words.

"I know Tara, and I'm glad you think of it that way. I know he loves me, I never doubted that. But…I just wish he had fallen in love with me. That he chose to want me, not that I was chosen for him." I whimpered softly.

"Oh honey. He did fall in love with you." She cooed. I shot her a look of confusion and she explained, "Imprinting isn't love at first sight. Yeah, when he saw you he was attracted to you, a lot. To the point where being away from you hurt. He cared about you more than anything and wanted you safe. He fell in love with you after getting to know you. He falls more in love with you everyday."

I stared at her. The words made sense and her reason was there but my mind froze. He fell in love with me? Actually fell? Wasn't pushed?

She smiled, "I'll let you work through this. I know you love him back, it shows. Just try and follow your heart. Your brain only leads the way to heart break." She said and left the room, flicking off my lamp on her way.

I was plunged into darkness. My thoughts swirled around in the open room. My bottom lip was captured by my teeth and I knob on it while I thought. Her statement was stuck in my head.

He fell in love with me more every day.

The same way I feel more in love with him every day.

He imprinted on me and now he loves me and always will. That will take some time to adjust to but there is no way I could walk away from him now… well apart from leaving the country for four months at a time.

I found my soul mate. Joy burst through every cell of my frozen form. A small scoff escaped my lips as I considered my own stupidities. He loved me and I was being an idiot. Over thinking things again when everything was simple enough for a kinder garden to understand.

As much as I wanted to run to his house, badge though his door and race to his room to find him asleep in his bed. Wake him up with kisses and tell him I love him too and I can get used to his life; I never was one for movie worthy romantic moments.

I am sure that if I love him this much now, I will feel that way after some much needed sleep.

Tomorrow I can make a huge entrance and declare my ever lasting love.

After I get some breakfast..

**And there you have it my friends.**

**Now to thank another beyond priceless friend of mine. (Imagine the following said in a game show host voice) She writes, she reviews and she beta-ed this chapter. You guessed it, the wonderfully talented TwilightHeart21!! For love of all that is holy cheese, go read her work. You will love it, i know it. **

**Also, a big thanks to all the reviews i received. Not as many as i wanted to see - hint, hing- but they were awesome none the less. So please review again, i love you all for taking the time to review. If you haven't reviewed, then give it try. You don't need an account, all you need is a keyboard. A few simple words to tell me how you felt about this chapter, be it good or bad. **

**Thanks reading and please review!!  
Swimming cutie xoxo.**

**Ps. - The summaries for the stories about the other Flynns are completed and can be found on my website along with pictures. My site is easy to find, just got to my profile and find the link '****_For the photos in my stories go here'. _It them out. Along with those summaires, you can find all the other stories i want to write. CHECK THEM OUT!**


	25. Get it over with

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**Hey-la readers. I am so so so beyond sorry about not updating faster. You all know the worn out excuses of school and a busy life, and they are true. I promise to try and write faster. **

**Now, my normal beta was once again busy but I still think she deserves a huge thank you. I'm talking about MidnightEmbryMisery. The girl is not only a wonderful beta, but also a talented writer and a great friend. So go check out her work, i know you will love it!! **

**And onto the chapter!**

**Maddy's POV**

"Its good to have you back Maddy." Travis wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest, his version of a hug.

"How do you mean?" I asked, confused. "I have been home for over a month now; if you're just taking notice then you need your eyes checked."

He chuckled and released me, "I meant it's nice to see the old Maddy return." My face crumpled, I thought we covered that over a week ago when I had my epiphany. "This," he gestured to the paper lying in front of me, "that's what I mean. I haven't seen you plan a dramatic entrance, including hot air balloons filled with CIA members, four copies of all the FRIENDS episodes and a rope of paper clips, in a long time."

I smiled as I looked over the wonderful plan I had come up with.

"I have to ask though; I am sure the answer will either confuse or worry me but… why was this entrance created?" He asked, eyeing my paper with playful concern. I missed that look.

"Well…" I paused for the dramatic effect, "This plan was created for one soul purpose my friend- or brother whatever floats your boat I guess. I am finally going to tell Paul I love him." I used my hands to create strange and eccentric gestures throughout my explanation to add to the essence to of it.

Travis' face didn't move, all emotion gone. I sighed and moved the paper from his eye line. I should have guessed he would have an option that needed to be voiced on this subject. He already blew a gasket when Tara informed us that she was in love with Embry.

"Maddy," he said, sitting down beside me.

Looking at him with a mildly annoyed expression I mimicked, "Travis?"

"Please don't get irritated with me." He pleaded with me.

"Fine, I will try not to let whatever freaking opinions you need to share irk me, okay?"

"That's all I ask, and I noticed the sarcasm in that." He smiled slightly then the serious, boring, 'I mean this' look returned, "You love him?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"And you're sure about that?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied. My voice was defensive.

"Okay, I was just asking. I just… I don't ever want you to get hurt again Maddy. You've been through stuff no one should ever have to face and you do it with a smile, every time." Travis said in a small voice.

I smiled slightly as I listened.

To someone looking in on my family they would assume that Danielle is most caring, and I am not saying she doesn't care a lot because her compassion is amazing, but no one would ever guess who the real softy is. Travis.

He always had a soft spot for Tara, Danielle and me but after what happened with Tara, after he saw her that night, her crumpled figure curled up in a ball while she shook with broken sobs; that spot grew.

And grew again every time Danielle rushed through the front door with tears streaming down her face, mumbling curse words at whatever guy broke her heart. He'd make her some coffee and calm her down enough that she could talk in full logical sentences. Before he set out to track down the bastard and explain a few things to him... if you get my drift.

Once again its size doubled when he saw me. The giant bruise covering my face and the terror in my eyes. He's seen us at our worst; can you blame him for trying to make sure the pain he has seen never enter ours eyes again?

"Thank you." I whispered. Leaning over I hugged him with all my strength. "And please don't worry. I know that Paul could never hurt me without causing himself one hundred times the pain."

He nodded and kissed my hair.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Driving to Paul's house seemed to take hours. The small green numbers on the dashboard reminded me that only five minutes had passed but my over dramatic side stuck with its time choice.

Funny how Paul never actually told me he lived with Jared. I mean, every time I would see him it would either be at my house or Emily's, never his own. Oh wait, I think I was at his house after Prom. Can't be hundred percent sure since I was a little out of it then…

Seemed strange for a student just out of high school to own his own home but that was not my concern at the moment, mostly because of the imagines continuing to pop in and out of my mind.

I'd tell him I love him and it would all go great until he asked me not to leave, to stay here. That was one. A scary yet possible one.

After confessing my love to him he would tell me this whole thing was a joke, imprinting didn't exist. Not so possible but still nervously frightening.

He'd smile and tell me he loved me too only to have the end of the world announced. We'd then partake in a dramatic ending scene.

Maybe that last one was highly unlikely but my thoughts are not concentrated on logical fears. They never are.

Tapping my foot I bit my lip and examined the three stairs in front of me. Three small steps that lead to the front door, only two seconds needed to actually climb them but I have been standing here for… ten minutes now.

I am _so_ pathetic.

"Maddy?"

I looked towards to the source of the voice. Jared was looking at me as if I was an escaped mental patient on the loose. I nodded to him, equally as confused.

"Not to be rude, but how do you know where I live?" He asked with slight hesitation.

"Besides the fact that I stalk you every second of every day because of my unhealthy obsession that manifested itself the day I laid eyes on you? _No_ idea." I sarcastically responded.

He chuckled. "I'm pretty hard to resist, I know. I assume you are here to drag Paul out of his dark room and make sure he has some fun?" He inquired with a hint of amusement.

"Oh no, please for the love of god, don't tell me he resurrected the Crater of bottomless depression with its own snow cone maker?" I asked in mock horror. Though, if he really did I was going to have to burry my head in shame, this is the man I love we are talking about…

"Well…" he trailed off.

Sighing with a hint of aggravation I bound up the steps and brushed past him. "I swear to god, he better have a _real_ snow cone maker this time…" I mumbled to myself as I talked straight towards the stairs.

I assumed he had chosen to re-decorate the room upstairs to fit his depressive needs. I was correct of course, the sign gave it away. Even when he is wallowing in self pity he is strange. But then again, he was made for _me_.

"Paul, don't make me bust out my kung fu moves on this closed door." I threatened, knocking on the cold wood with a bit more force then needed.

A small chuckled floated though the closed entrance before it opened slightly. Sighing I gripped the edge of the now open door and yanked it further. A soft smile graced his lips.

I suppressed my own smile; this was after all a dramatic entrance.

"I'm here strictly on business Paul. No funny stuff." I informed him in a proper tone.

I strode across the room and sat on his unmade bed, not looking at his expression. I heard him take a deep breathe. A few unintelligible words were muttered before he took a seat beside me.

"Alright, business it is Maddy. Get it over with." He said. His tone hinted towards some buried frustration.

That emotion didn't falter me; actually it egged me on further. "As you wish. I came over here today in regards to the new information you revealed to me." I said. I looked up from my folded hands to see his face. It was as stoic as my own. "I have come to a conclusion of sorts."

I left the suspension to hang in the open air, waiting for him to ask about the conclusion I spoke of. He narrowed his eyes, searching my own for some answer. A few seconds passed before he tore his eyes away, the right corner of his mouth curving up slightly for a second then disappearing into a straight line.

"And what conclusion did you come to my dear?" He asked.

I started to speak but he cut me off. "Was it that you finally realized you were actually beyond insanity? That odontophobia is the fear of teeth? That 1 in 5,000 north Atlantic lobsters are born bright blue? Or was it that elephants are the only mammals that can't jump?" He asked in all seriousness.

I scoffed at all the questions. Raising a hand I placed my palm on the side of his cheek, letting the warmth that radiated there warm my skin. He turned his head to face me, eyes still brimming with amusement.

Smiling softly I shook my head no, in response to all the questions he posed.

"Well then, what conclusion did you stumble across?" He questioned with true curiosity.

I firmly planted my other palm on the opposite cheek, holding his face inches from my own. "I figured out that even though it goes against all that I thought about myself, I realized that no matter what…" I paused for a second.

"Because of this imprinting I will always, forever and ever, need you Paul Chandler." I watched his eyes lose a small fraction of their light. "But," I stressed the word, regaining his full attention, "_loving_ you is something I will _always_, forever and _ever_, want to do." I whispered into the space floating between us.

A smile lit up his face, eyes glowing with raw emotion as he asked. "Have I ever told you, you are perfection?"

I shook my head no.

"You are. There is nothing I would ever change, nothing I would even want to change. Beyond the stunning features of your face lies the most compassionate, inspired, talented and clever mind I have ever seen. I love you more then anything. You are my life. The sun that lights my path, the stars that illuminate my mind, the breeze that comforts me and every fiber that makes up my being, it's all you." He spoke with such adoration.

My eyes pricked but I blinked back the tears threatening to spill over. Shaking my head I smiled at him.

"I love you too Paul. Now, mushy romantic stuff is great and all but it does not float my boat." I said with a small grimace and letting go of his face in favor of grasping his hand.

"Float your boat?"

"Yeah, like the expression. Whatever floats your boat?" I explained.

"Oh okay. Then, what does float your boat Maddy?" He asked. I shrugged in response. "Would it be me?"

"No, you'd probably sink it…" I laughed.

He chuckled but nodded. "Alright, I'll give you that."

I smiled, leaning forward I kissed his lips quickly. He pouted when I pulled away quickly but I just smirked.

"So I hear you recycled the name of your last depressive room?" I asked him. Shrugging sheepishly he smirked. "Does this one actually have a real snow cone marker?"

His lips stretched causing his teeth to shine in the light pouring though the blinds. My breath caught as I examined the beauty in the simple expression.

"That it does Maddy."

**And there you have it. This story only has about five or six remaining chapters before i have to wish it fare well.**

**TwilightHeart21 is a dear friend of mine and she deserves more then just a written thank you but that is all I can offer. I don't know what i would do without this amazing girl. She reviews every chapter, she writes addictively mind blowing stories and she came to the rescue and beta-ed this chapter. For those of you who like my stories, i know you will love hers. Go read her work. **

**So, I would like the few people who reviewed last chapter. There wasn't as many as normal but i know School just started so it was excepted. But please, leave me a message. I'd love to know what you all think. Please**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
****Swimming cutie xoxo**

**Ps. The Poll results are in, the next story to be posted is the sequel to Definitely Maybe. And my up coming stories can be found on my website, listed on my profile page. Go check them out.**


	26. Ma’am, may I see your passport please?

**Dislcaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hello readers, first off, i am so so sorry. I kinda fell off the face of fanfiction and i am terrible sorry. As completely unorignal as it is, school is the reason. Sucky but true.**

**Now, my normal beta was busy again but she is still one of the most wonderful people on this site. Go check her profile, MidnightEmberMisery!! Thanks for every hun!!!!**

**This chapter may be shorter then normal, my fault, but enjoy!**

**Maddy's POV**

"Airports are the spawn of satin." I muttered as the line slowly moved. I narrowed my eyes and shot a menacing look at the man ahead who chose to turn and give me a strange questioning glance.

"Let's try not to scare the innocent people Maddy." Paul suggested with a slight chuckle.

"Innocent?" I asked in disbelief, "Are you seeing the same people I am? Look at them." I pointed around the crowded airport, "I swear they _all_ planned this, every single last one of them."

"Planned what darling?"

"National _see how much you can piss Maddy off before she hunts down a gun and shots you_ day. They're all in on it." I eyed the crowded masses with suspicious eyes. Most were now shooting me frightened glances.

Paul chuckled at my idea. Squeezing my hand tighter he said. "Well then, let's ruin that holiday for them."

I raised an eyebrow, "And how might we do that?"

"Be crazy, strange and weird without giving the satisfaction of bringing you down." He smiled down at me as he explained the idea.

I nodded in agreement to the idea. Smiling back I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my free arm around his neck. Pulling his face closer to mine, I gently kissed him.

"Next!"

Huffing I looked over at the dip shit that interrupted me. I was met by the annoyed expression of the man behind the counter. He waved to me and gestured that I make my way over.

Sighing I shot him a death glare and tugged on Paul's hand. "Come on, buddy over here looks like he's about to clobber the man beside him with an old lady's purse if we don't get over there to stop his sad attempt at violence."

Paul laughed. Smiling we walked hand in hand up to the lanky man with the scowl.

"Finally." He said under his breath. I'm assuming we were not meant to hear the comment but we did, and his attitude was really irking.

Smiling at him I handed over my ticket. "Yes, finally we dragged our sorry asses over here." I spoke with no venom in my voice but my sarcasm added more edge.

A light red brushed over his cheeks when he glanced at me. Paul chuckled next to me.

"Sorry ma'am. No disrespect intended." The ignorant man mumbled in my direction. Yeah, cause his comment was full of respective content. Nice try buddy. "Bags please?"

I sighed, reaching down for suitcases. My open searching hand swept though the empty air with surprise. I looked down and noticed my suitcases were not were I left them. Great; I lost my luggage.

"Darling, I already gave them to the man." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Oh,"

"Ma'am, may I see your passport please?" Dipshit asked me with an outstretched hand.

Forcing yet another smile for this impatient douche bag, I reached into my purse and handed over the small booklet.

That boring exchange went on for another monotone 15 minutes. But, I was glad on some level I suppose. Somewhere very, deep down I was happy to have those 15 minutes to memorize Paul's face again. Time well spent.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The gates of hell would be less terrifying right now. It's only a rectangle to pass through but the freaking open space felt like once I stepped in I was not stepping out. Oh, scary.

"Earth to Maddy?"

"What? Oh sorry." I ducked my head and leaned into his side. "I don't wanna go." I whined like a three old being forced to sit in the kiddy pool with those kids who weren't aware of the invention of the bathroom and the invention's purpose.

"I know darling." His warm lips touched the top of my head. "But, deep down you know it is what's best for you. So either you walk over there or I may be forced to create wild antics. Basically I'd cause a giant commotion, attracting the attention of every person in the immediate area."

I scoffed, "Really? That's all you got Paul?" I shook my head in mock disappointment, "It's me we're talking about here. You do that, I'd join in."

"Damn. That only works on Tara and Kim. Well then, I would make you go."

"Oh really? Is that a threat Mr. Chandler?"

"Nah, lets call it a promise Ms. Flynn."

"Ah, so the grasshopper jumps over the dairy famer's truck?"

"Ye- wait what?"

I laughed and stuck out my tongue, pleased that I actually confused him. "Face it, I always win."

He raised an eyebrow. Before I could blink he had his arms wrapped around my waist, lifting my feet off the floor. "And now?"

"Definitely now. You set yourself up." I stated with full confidence. He silently gestured for me to explain. "Well, take a look at this from someone else's perspective. I'm a young teenage girl, being held off the ground with her arms pinned between her and some unknown man who looks to be over 25, is tightly grasping her. I scream rape or help; you'd be tackled by several helpful citizens."

"Well… okay yeah. I didn't see that one coming"

"So I do win."

"Ah, nope."

"What? Yes I do. How else would you win?" I scoffed as he finally placed my feet back on the ground and came to stand in front of me. I crossed my arms, daring him to back up his statement.

"Because, even if you did scream something stupid and people came running they only dream they could knock me over." Leaning in he whispered with a smirk and strike of confidence. "Werewolf, remember?"

"Oh, I think I would remember that one. Mostly because it is the main reason I win."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Oh what's the word again?" I faked confusion; taping my chin thoughtfully and taking a step away from him. "It is like an eternal magic bond…. I'm your world… that thing were no matter what I do you have to love me… makes you really whipped, and don't even deny it buddy…" I trailed off to watch the defeat cloud his features.

"Ah yes, the trump card. Darling, imprinting may cause you to win but in the end I am the lucky one." He consisted with raised hands.

Smiling I reached up, gasping his large hands in mine. Pulling me closer he rested one of our intertwined hands on my cheek, "I'm really going to miss you darling."

My smile faded a bit, "I know, I miss you too."

Leaning down he gently pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, a reminder of what I was leaving behind me, for only a few months.

He released my lips and rested his warm forehead on mine. "Alright darling, you gotta go. And you better go now before I change my mind and chain you to a nearby poll."

Laughing I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing as tight as possible, like I could hold us in that spot forever.

**Now, also a huge thank you to another amazing author/friend of mine on this site. The awe inspiring _TwilightHeart21_ is amazing. She is there every time i need her, something not a lot of people can say. Go check out her work, i am sure you will love it. 100% Gurantee money back. Thank you!**

**_EXCITING NEWS!!!!_ everyone pay attention!  
I will be posting the Definitely Maybe sequel _MONDAY OCTOBER 12._  
Make sure to tune in. **

**And thank you to all who reviewed. You people are seriously my life! I love you all!  
If you didn't review, please do so. It means a lot to me. Good or bad. **

**Well, thats all folks.  
Thanks for reading and please review!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	27. Really Grace?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Welcome to a new chapter. And guess what? Without a doubt - Definitely Maybe sequel- was posted! Go check it out guys! **

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed! More would be lovely.**

**Now, my normal beta was busy but she still rocks. Her stories are wonderful and she is an amazing person. MidnightEmberMisery is full of talent so go read her stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

**Maddy's POV**

"Maddy! Get off the phone, I need it!" Grace yelled from her bed, throwing a small pillow at my face.

I silently gave her a death glare, shooting beams of annoyance from my eyes. Real beams would have made my point stronger but my super powers were on layaway.

"Grace again?" Paul chuckled, his laughter distorted by the phone.

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

"Well, I should spare you the harm of flying dorm objects. I'll call you tomorrow, darling."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you more."

He does that to torture me. Every time we talk, I tell him I love him, and he says 'I love you more' then hangs up so I can't argue. What is that?

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to pry you off the phone with my spare prying tool!" Grace sighed, grabbing the phone from where I threw it on my bed.

"Ha-ha, very funny Grace." I replied.

Sinking down on her bed – she high jacked mine- I opened my laptop. YouTube may be American but I can still access it here. Laughter really is the best medicine. Works better then Advil. That shit does nothing when you miss someone.

But I didn't mind Grace, not at all. She was pretty damn awesome. Extremely strange and bizarrely out spoken, but awesome nonetheless.

"….but David! No I understand that the weather woman once again promised you snow… it's a flipping lemon pie, dip shit!... urg, fine but if my chickens have so much as one scrabble tile stuck to them I swear…."

My point.

I would ask who she was speaking with, why, and why chickens and a weather woman ended up in the same conversation but I might never be able to look at an apple the same way.

How do I know? I asked last time. Never again will I set foot in a bakery where pineapple cupcakes are made.

Grace has been my best friend here. Before I went home, I never spoke to anyone besides Aperio. Things change, eh?

"So will you tell him yet?" Grace demanded, jumping down beside me.

Quickly grabbing my laptop that was shook near the edge of the bed I replied. "Not yet."

I wanted to, but I was keeping it for a surprise. And I knew that Paul might object, so if I left it to the last minute, he couldn't talk me out of it. I was sure about this decision, he would find out at some point.

Going home to him was what I dreamed of every night and I wanted it to come sooner then later. I found a way for that to work. I can condense my course and finish my degree by March.

I can go home early. I can see Paul sooner. Grace found out and now she won't stop bugging me to inform him.

"_Boring_," She complained rolling off the bed, "Tell him already! The suspense is killing me!" Dramatically she threw her hands in the air and shot me a desperate look.

"Killing you?" I laughed.

"Yes!"

"How so?"

"Well hello!? It's like watching one of those stupid old horror movies where the foolish girl is gasping the door handle of the closet and you're throwing your popcorn, screaming at her to not open the flipping door because we all know something is going to pop out. And yet she does it, confirming your theory.

Everyone jumps, things go flying then afterwards you're like 'wow, this is your entire fault you dunce. See that man over there, he peed his pants and that's your fault!' then after it is over everyone goes to find a friend to conscience them to watch it just so they can laugh when their friends have mini heart attacks during that scene." She took a much needed deep breath then sat down on the floor.

"Mhm, and how does that even begin to relate to what we were talking about Grace?"

"Well, you're that girl."

"But I wouldn't open the closet. That's a stupid move."

"No, but she was the example."

"Okay, explain."

"Well, she opens the closet and sees what's on the other side. Stupid idea, yes. But you just stand in front of the closet, not even touching the handle. The audience gets bored and leaves. Yet, you never open the closet door. So no one gets what they came for."

In some weird way, that had a hint of a logical analogy. Sorta.

"So I need to just open the closet already?" I asked, unsure if I was grasping what she was implying.

"Yes! The sooner the better. Don't make me hunt down some popcorn, because I have good aim." Her expression was dead serious and I knew better then to test her.

"Fine, I will tell him next time he calls."

A plush object smashed into my face with some force. Spitting out the pieces of fluff that lodged themselves in my mouth I glared down at Grace. "What was that for?"

"You don't take risks do you?"

"I-I do so!" I flumped for an example but came up empty handed. Being strange didn't normally require me taking risks, at least what she considered to be a risk.

"Nice try, but you paused." Sighing she got to her feet and came to stand beside me, "Lets go."

Hauling me to my feet she pulled me out of the room. After locking our dorm she took off. We were in the streets in no time. She wove through the crowds, walking with determination. I dare not question where we were headed, she knew and that was enough for her.

Grace has been in Greece for two years so the streets around the school were easy to navigate for her. I was slightly frightened at the moment.

She wanted me take a risk, that much I was sure of but what risk?

Sky diving? Not going to happen.

Dodging traffic? Not even if I had a death wish.

Telling off old ladies? I would, but they have purses filled with heavy hard candy, plus one hell of a swing.

Random piercing? My ears were enough thank you.

"And here we are." Grace announced.

When I refused to move from behind her since she was blocking my view and I did not want to know where 'here' was, she stepped aside and pushed me forward.

"Getting a tattoo is called taking a risk."

"Really Grace? That's the risk you are forcing me to take?"

"I am not forcing you Maddy. You can say no and we can find something else, but you are doing something risk-like today." She seemed offended by my choice of words.

"Forcing me, no. Imposing the idea, yes." She rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "But, a risk is something I can do."

She stopped dead and spun around with an evil smirk on her face, "You're going to do it?"

I nodded and she squealed, rushing forward to pull me into the store.

**Didn't see that comming did ya?  
I am not sure about how many chapters will take place in Greece but i am definitely thinking at least three.** Let me know what you think.

**TwilightHeart21, you should know her name and if you don't then learn it. She rocks. Completely rocks. First she writes, her stories are addictive and i love them, you will too. Then she beta'ed this chapter, fast too. And she is a wonderful friend. I don't have the words to tell you about her, except that she is amazing so read her stuff. **

**Please review. I am not getting the normal amount of reviews and it is a bit of a let down. I start to question myself when people don't respond. So please, let me know what you think, it means a lot to hear from you people! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**

**Ps. READ WITHOUT A DOUBT!!!**


	28. How could you leave me in the dark?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Oh wow, i am so so so so so so completely sorry guys.** **I never meant to stop writing for such a long time!!! I feel horrible for making ya'll wait this long for this chapter. As you all can guess, school is eating me alive and taking up a lot of my time. Sorry!!! I can't say it enough, i will try to update faster next time!**

**Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

Missing someone is tough. Knowing they live in hell when you're gone is worse.

Grace was supportive, being there every night I cried after hanging up, mumbling constantly about going home, going back to him and never leaving his arms. I meant it all and she knew it, but there was nothing I could do to make it come true for a long time.

When I finally explained my plan to condense my credits he wasn't angry per say, not me at the least. Nope, he laid into himself. Ranting about how he was ruining my chances as an artist in this world.

"_Paul! Stop it already. I am doing this for me, not you." I wasn't lying, that much. I missed him to the point where it hurt to even look at his picture. I was dying inside. But I knew he needed me near him._

"_Good, because I will not let you give up on your dream for me. Never Maddy." _

"_Yeah I know and I'm not giving up on my dream. Don't you get it? You are my dream, every single one mashed together." _

"_God I miss you darling." _

"_What's with the darling thing lately?" It was a valid question._

"_You don't want me to call you that?" _

"_Nah, go ahead. I was just wondering what brought it on, normally my name was enough." _

"_I guess it's just any way for me to show I care." _

God, sometimes that man makes me go all mushy. Too sweet for his own damn good, and mine. Eventually I got him to see the upside, convinced him this is what is best for me.

That all blew over and my life seemed to be back on track again.

My time was filled with living the dream and conversing with Paul, Grace and various other family members. I missed everyone so much, calling them every chance I got. They were all doing fine, as far as I could tell.

Danielle was in heaven. Designing cloths and shopping in Paris, she never wanted to leave. I laughed with her and joked, but it was simple to tell her heart ached because of the distance us all. Hearing her voice did help, but the tears she tried to hide always came tumbling though, my sobs joined her soon after. I missed her.

Dillon and acting is the perfect match, and so is his girlfriend. Same girl he took to prom, from La Push. Apparently she now goes to the same school and has fallen madly in love with my brother. I'm happy for them, I guess. She was nice enough at prom, I think… I don't remember much about her. I trust Dillon's judgment, but not exactly in woman. He can chose some pretty decent girls on occasion, but other times he sets himself up for heart break.

I didn't tell Dillon, but there's just something about that girl, something is off. But hey, who am I to judge?

Travis plays so much soccer I am surprised he has time for school, but the boy loves life up in Nova Scotia. I know he misses us all. He no longer has the chance to watch over us, make sure he's there to stop trouble from coming our way. But at the same time, he is learning to live his life. Before his life was us, now he lives for him.

And Blake, damn I miss him. He actually isn't in Australia; instead he decided to attend a design and technology school in Nevada. His change in schools had a reason, one that he was very good at keeping a secret. I have demanded and threatened him time and time again to no avail.

He refuses to accept that his reason is based on a person of the female gender. He's in love with her. And she is luckiest girl alive, because Blake would be anything and everything for her. She better treat him right, I may be small but I can become violent and hostile in a second.

Tara though, I haven't heard from her in a long time. We talked at Christmas but I wasn't allowed to speak with Embry, which worried me. No e-mails or attempts at communication since then.

I called Danielle, questioning her about Tara's recent lack of calls. Turns out she is in the same boat. Being logical, I also got a hold of everyone else. They all had the same answer.

That was the first crack in our family portrait. The next was more then a simple crack, it was the lighter fluid and the match.

_I've been debating if I should call home for the last week. I need to find out if Tara is okay and where she is, mostly so I can scream at her for scaring me to death, but also because if someone hurt her, they are beyond dead. _

_Why debate calling right? I mean, if she's there for some reason then mystery solved and if she's not then maybe my parents know something. _

_I was hesitant because my parents joined Tara in her vow of silence. They have yet to call me and the two times I telephoned them, I spoke only with my mother. It was simple to tell she was stressed, sometimes on the verge of tears. She never explained those emotions, well not really. She'd blame it on something work related or anything equal as common. _

_Biting my bottom lip I figured, why not call? If I want answers I have to get them one way or another, meaning I am not done until those answers satisfy me. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey mom!" _

_Random silence, followed by a deep breath – hers not mine. _

"_Oh, hello Maddy. How's school going?" _

_She sounded nervous. _

"_Fine, but that's not really why I'm calling."_

"_Oh." _

_Again with the nerves. _

"_Have you heard from Tara?" _

_A long sigh of what resembled relief. There was something else, a topic she was hoping I wouldn't bring up. Note to self: find out what topic that is._

"_Umm… not recently dear, why?" _

"_Just wondering because I haven't spoken to her in some time. Do you at least know where she is?" _

"_Sorry, I have no idea." _

"_Alight, then one other question before I let you go mom." _

_Answers, I was going to get them, maybe not to my original question, but meh, who am I to complain. _

"_I thought you and dad were moving to Asia in September? Why are you still in La Push?"_

_Ah, even longer sigh. I hit my mark. _

_My mark was the parental unit? That is never a good thing. _

"_Well, you see honey. Your father and I, well… we-we-we're having some issues and I…"_

"_I'm not a kid mom; you can tell me that you're having money issues." _

_A short sigh, kind of snort type noise._

"_Money isn't the issue sweetie, since we don't share it anymore."_

_Don't share money? Why would they not share money? I mean, they have always had bank accounts under both their names, saying that it makes it easier for a married couple to pool their money- oh no. _

"_What do you mean mom?" My voice was all business, fearing her response too much for any other tone. _

"_Our divorce will be final in two weeks." _

_My whole body went cold, my throat closing over causing me to gasp for air with a new sense of panic. _

"_You can't- I mean, you love each other- you always have – and this- this is just – insanity!" My mouth started spewing out words; all my jumbled confused and hurt thoughts shouted though the phone at my mother. _

"_Honey, please calm down. This wasn't just a split second decision, it's been a long time in the making and-"_

"_How-how could you two just leave me in the dark!"_

"_Maddy, please try to understand-"_

"_Does everyone else know?"_

"_Of course, but-"_

"_When did-did they get to find out, huh?" _

_My anger was flaring at this point. I had every right to be informed on this. It takes time to finalize a divorce, way longer then two weeks. _

"_Madeline, they were home so logically-"_

_She had no intention of calling me, I called her. _

"_No mom, nothing in this stupid fucked up-"_

"_Madeline!"_

"_-situation is logical! They all knew! And no one even thought to tell me about this!"_

"_You will not use that language with me young lady!"_

"_Why?" _

"_You have no right to curse at me-"_

"_No, why are you separating?" _

Mother dearest had no answer, with the exception of some stuttered half ass excuses. Her response made sense once I got a hold of my dad.

She cheated.

He still loved her with everything he had and she cheated.

I could never hate my mother, I will love her until the day I die, but I can hold a grudge and harbor some resentment. My trust is something she lost and it will take her some effort with many years to come before she regains it.

My father didn't cry on the phone, or show any emotion of sorrow. Simply stated that it had happened before, just before we were born and he chose to over look it. Now, he questioned her again, began to question himself.

Her affair lasted five months before she was caught by my father. The other man left with a broken nose and a set of black eyes, he knew my mother was married and chose to be a man whore anyways.

My siblings and I are legally 18, so no custody battle will ensue. My parents will divide their money, my father taking the cars and most of the furniture from the house, which my mother gets to keep. She wants to sell the house though, and move to New York.

My dad will be living on a base in Nevada until he finds a suitable place to live. I know my parents don't hate each other, pity is a better word. They can stand being in the same room without yelling or cursing at one another but to live under the same roof would cause some major issues.

Still, I love them both more then anything.

Going home to La Push is going to be hell. Paul is the one picking me up; I didn't want to confront my mother in the airport and all. I hate stress, I hate worrying and I completely and utterly detest not being near Paul.

I have waited almost one whole mother fucking year. Only ten hours left, mother of god, the people that are going to be on my plane are lucky I was told not to jump all over the place. Grace can be persuasive.

"Maddy?"

Shaking my head I returned to the waiting area of the airport.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you. You better damn well write to me, or e-mail me or fucking send messages in a bottle for all I care, just stay in connect."

I smiled softly and pulled her in a death grip hug.

"I promise Grace."

"Good, oh and tell Paul the tattoo was my idea, and if he doesn't like it, he can shove it."

The tattoo! I almost forget! I never actually told him about that, wanting it to be a surprise. Oh, what a wonderful surprise it will be, I hope.

"I will."

One last hug then I was boarding the plane.

On my way home.

On my way to Paul.

**Alright, I need to thank someone who is beyond amazing. TwilightHeart21, she writes stories that deserve to be best sellers, she is a wonderfully supportive friend and she beta-ed this chapter. I don't even have the words to thank her, so I will use the common way. Thank you hun, i owe you so much! Go check out her stuff, you will be addicted. **

**So, thanks again for all the reviews!! They were amazing, you are all awesome! Please remember to review again!!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	29. Don’t come near me

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hello readers... so i guess you all figured that my promise sorta fell though there... i am so sorry, school again is out to take over my life. I am writing the next chapter right now i can't tell y'all when it will be finished. **

**But also, the sequel to Defintiely Maybe has been posted, it is called 'Without a doubt' please check it out! **

**Enjoy!**

"Madeline!" Paul's voice boomed across the tiny airport.

People were staring but I couldn't help the painfully huge smile that spread across my face. I watched in amusement as Paul weaved his huge body though the crowd of onlookers.

You could almost compare this moment to one you find in the old movies; where the man and woman run towards one another in a completely strange slow motion running style with cheesy love music blaring in the background.

But, when has my life ever been a movie perfect? Paul tripping over an old lady and falling atop someone's small white puff ball of a dog just proves my point.

My laughter bubbled to the surface as I watched him make sure the lady was okay and the dog cowered behind his angry owner when Paul tried to pet the poor thing. Clutching my sides, which were close to bursting from the hilarious scene that unfolded in front of me, I was not prepared when Paul took the last single bounding step to swoop me into his arms.

Throwing my arms around his neck my feet left the floor and the room became to spin. I giggled, letting myself just live, breathe in the moment and store it away for the days when that black rain cloud hangs over my head.

"God, I missed you darling!"

Smiling softly I planted soft kisses on every inch of his skin my lips could reach. The much missed tingly sensation jolted through my lips as his warm lips engulfed my searching ones.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

My emotions are not something I tended to hide, I've never found a moment where tucking them away has helped or solved anything, but right now I have to keep them in check. The adoration and the love emitting through my veins I expressed with zealous, but the hurt, worry and rage wanted to burst out and ruin this long awaited moment of bliss.

"I - love - you - so - much." Paul said between soft short kisses. "Promise me – you – will – never – leave me – for that – long – again!"

"Trust me," I started pulling away to stare into his beautiful eyes, "I won't and can't leave you for that long again, ever."

The minutes that followed split between showers of desperate lip contact and burying my face in his scent and presence. Inhaling the woodsy crisp smell that clung to his shirt I sighed, I've craved this scent since the day I left. A few articles of cloths never got washed in Greece, because they were laced with the perfume of Paul.

"Alright darling lets get you home. I've got a feeling that hogging you will end up with Danielle threatening bodily harm." Paul nuzzled my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin.

I nodded, getting one last kiss before having my feet set back on the ground. Blushing slightly I noticed several eyes watching us with mixed expressions. Most of the older woman were lost in old memoires of their love, the younger girls glared with jealousy and the men smiled softly.

I guess love is something everyone strives for. The love of my life just fell right at my doorstep, no exceptions or demands, aside from wanting to occupy every second of my life. I don't believe in luck, fate dragged this huge smiling man to my side.

My suitcases stuffed in the trunk, Paul's fingers wrapped tightly though mine and the radio playing in the background, we settled in for the hour trip home, what remained of the home I left a year ago.

My head rested against Paul's strong arm as we pulled into the driveway of my house. The same tainted white siding, grey speckled roof and ruby red shutters remained in place but the feelings coming from the small place were different.

Paul quickly turned off the truck and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me onto his lap. His nose skimmed up and down the side of my neck, "You gonna be alright darling?"

His new term of endearment was definitely growing on me. "I guess." I sighed into his chest, twisting the fabric of his shirt around my fingers. "I can try to handle this in a mature manner, not to snap my mother in half at first glance, and not throw heavy objects at my siblings."

He chuckled and kissed the base of my neck. "You know I'm not kidding right?" I asked in all seriousness. Those actions had been playing in my mind since we got in this car, and those were the less violent options.

"I know; that's why I'm laughing."

"How is me imagining myself causing my family harm even remotely close to funny?" That came out sounded a little condescending.

"Not that part darling. Just that, before I laid eyes on your beautiful face, the pack was convinced that no person on this planet thought the way I did." He explained, gently kissing the tip of my nose.

"Oh," I replied, feeling guilty about snapping at him earlier.

"That's right, even Paul Chandler can whip out the mushy lovely-dovey stuff when I wanna." He joked tickling my sides.

Squirming out of his gasp I slid back into my own sit. "Wait to ruin an almost couple moment." I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

"I do what I can, darling."

Sticking out my tongue I hoped out of his car. He jumped out before I could even close my door. Stupid werewolf, always having to show off, one day I will find something not even a werewolf will do and I will rub it in his face for the rest of forever!

Lacing my fingers through his, we walked into my house. The front room was empty, voices from the TV floating in from the other room. Paul squeezed my hand, signaling for me to suck it up and find my family.

"This is the welcome you people give your long lost sister?" I yelled into the house.

There was a long silence.

"MADDY!"

I was attacked with hugs by the five missing pieces in my life. I gripped each one of them in a fierce hug. Travis spun me around in circles once I got to him, whispering in my ear, "If that douche bag bothered you, one phone call can make him disappear for a long time…"

"What I did I say about stealing my lines?" I giggled into his ear and kissed his cheek.

Peering through my siblings I spotted my mother, she stood off to the side with a small smile on her lips but worry crowding her features. I said I could act mature and pretend everything was okay but then when she walked forward with her arms outstretched for a hug, my mental barrier snapped.

"Fuck no." I muttered under my breath and backed up against Paul's chest.

My siblings stopped their random happy chatter to stare at with concerned eyes, my attention on was the dirty cheating bitch that stood in front of me with a look of surprise on her face.

Hesitantly she took another step towards me. I had no room to move, making words my only chose.

"Don't come near me." I hissed. Paul wrapped an arm around my stomach, reassuring me he was there; ready to step in when needed.

"What's going on Madeline?" Her voice was strong and void of emotion.

"You fucking know what you did, don't play stupid with me." I scoffed.

It was silent in the room, no one taking on the role of peacemaker. If the roles were reversed, I wouldn't dare step in the middle either. They all knew I had every right to be angry. They've known for some time, got to recover and talk things out with this woman. She left me in the dark.

"Madeline, we can talk about this and I'm sure we will see as everyone else has that is not my fault."

"You have some nerve mother. Not your fault? Did dad fucking cheat on you twice? No. Did Dad want to leave me in the dark? Fuck no; he was _moving_ thanks to someone." I spat at her. My anger was boiling over.

Never once had I even entertained the thought that mother dearest loved some of us more then others but right now, it sure as hell seems like that to me.

"Your father is the reason I cheated Madeline." Her demeanor stayed cool, calm and collected. Did making her daughter want to throw things in anger and have hot searing pain rip though her chest not bother this woman?

"Fuck mom!" I yelled, trying to push towards her but Paul's arm became a seat belt of sorts, pinning me against his chest. "Stop making god damned excuses! You did what you did and if you think that I'll ever forgive you for ripping this in two then you are fucking wrong." I screamed at her.

I tugged Paul towards the door, staying here was not a good idea.

"Maddy?" Blake called out after us. "Wait."

I spin around, my rage still fueling my actions. All five of them stared after us, concern crumpling their seemly innocent faces.

"Wait for what jackass? For you to build a time machine, go back and tell me the second you found out our family was falling apart!? You all knew for fuck sakes! And no one told me! I trusted you all, and not a single fucking one of you thought to inform me that my dirty whore of a mother cheated and my heart broken father fled the state!"

"Hold on a second Maddy. Don't you think that maybe we deserve some credit here-" Danielle started but my fury tainted thoughts refused to let her defend herself or them.

"Save it Danielle. You all fucked up and you know it. I placed all my trust on people who couldn't even tell me a piece of news that I had to find out from mommy the slut because no one called. Speaking of which, Tara thanks for keeping in fucking touch and Blake, hope the girl you've failed to mention for so long is worth everything. What the fuck ever, I'm done with all this shit." My screams died down to harshly spoken words.

Letting out a half sigh I shook my head at them. A few tears rolled down Tara's cheeks and I couldn't bring myself to care.

How can everything feel right and fall apart all in the same day?

**Alright i need to thank one specail lady here. Twilightheart21, damn she is magic. Her stories are capivating, her speedy beta-ing is what got this on so quickly and she reviews! Damn straight, she is amazing!! Thanks a million sweetie i owe you!!**

**ANd remember, there is still a poll on my profile about the next story i will post. And once again, the sequel to Defintiely Maybe has been posted, it is called 'Without a doubt' please check it out!**

**Thanks for reading and please, please review!!!!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**

**Ps. I also decided this story isn't over yet, more drama to unfold!**


	30. She’s freezing and heart broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**Hello again readres. I tried to keep my promise by updating faster, so here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

My tapping foot and deep, nasal breathing were the only noises in the truck. Paul stared straight out the windshield, sometimes glancing my way, probably to make sure I haven't crushed some stupid piece of his car in my haste.

Wait, I'm not angry with him. I have to stop throwing my anger at everyone. Paul did nothing but help me. He made sure I didn't physically harm my mother – no matter much I really wanted to- because he knew it would bother me later. But logic only helps before the fact, seeing as I cursed him out already.

The guilt has yet to rip through my stomach but I know that once this rage dies down, it will be hell.

"_Maddy, lets just get in the car okay? Give you some time to cool down before you try to talk to them again." He asked, hesitantly looking between me and the car. _

_I know he wants us to go already; I am embarrassing him by acting like a bitch to my family._

"_Fuck off Paul. This is my battle. I'll give them hell if I want! They had no right to shut me out of my own damn family." I sneered. _

_He took a step back, hand quivering slightly, "Maddy, please. This is getting out of hand." _

_I snorted, "Oh yes, so out of hand Paul. I come home to find my family hiding fucking secrets I should have been told about and my boyfriend is becoming controlling. What the fuck ever Paul. I don't except you to understand this but I thought you'd at least make an effort to be on my side for once." _

_Crossing his arms, I noticed the shaking increase. Guess imprinting doesn't mean he can't get angry with me. "Look Madeline, I'm getting in the car. If you want to stay at my place, I suggest you also get in." _

_Rolling my eyes I flipped him off before jumping into his. Neither of us spoke after that. _

I slid slightly when the car took another sharp turn, Paul reaching out to grip my arm. Quickly he let go, muttering "Took that one a little fast."

He wasn't pleased with me. No 'sorry darling' not even a 'sorry Maddy'. He had every right to be angry with me. I acted childish and overreacted, to a degree. I just… urgh, I don't even know!

Everything has changed to fast! I left, excepting to return to the same old town, where my parents love one another, my mother is not a cheating whore, my sister doesn't go missing for months at a time, my brother doesn't have a secret romance and my boyfriend doesn't start acting like someone else!

"We're at my house." He announced flatly, jumping out of the car.

Rolling my eyes, I hooped out and slammed my door, with more force then needed.

Paul turned around to look me over. He was already started up the two stairs to the door, all my luggage balanced in his arms.

"What? You're not coming in now?" His tone was short and irritated.

My temper flared again, biting my lip I kept all the nasty comments inside my head. "One second _please_."

He nodded, walking into the house without a second thought.

I hate this, all of it. Nothing was supposed to change, it worked fine the way it was! I stomped my foot like a child and glared at the ground.

"Maddy?"

Jared leaned out the door, watching me with a half amused expression and an equally worried one. Jared was a good guy, he saved me from an awkward moment the morning after my drunken prom adventure, and I still owe him for that.

"You alright girl?" He asked, stepping out onto the front porch.

Taking a deep breath through my nose I nodded and resumed glaring at the ground. If everything insisted on changing why couldn't it stop raining here! I cursed under my breath as the first few rain drops splashed down on my shoes.

"You know, I might be hot, but I'm not stupid. I can see you're not doing so well." He called over to me.

His footsteps were softer then I would except for a man of his size. He walked right to my side and whispered, "Paul is angry and you're upset, how about I be the mediator here?"

I smiled softy and nodded. Maybe Jared could help; he also seems completely grounded. Though I'm sure most of that is thanks to Kim. After she came into his life, he changed, but for the better. I wonder if I changed Paul.

"Alright miss mute, let's find a place to talk where I don't feel like a drowning cat." Jared placed his warm hand on the small of back and led me towards to the house. I quickly dug my feet into the ground.

My strength alone would never halt his small push, but he caught on, letting me stop. "Good plan Jared." I muttered. "Trick me into the house so Paul can ambush me and yell about all the stuff I screwed up. About him wishing he'd never imprinted on someone whose talent is wrecking every good situation with the blink of an eye."

"Maddy, I don't think-"

"And he's got every right to wish that! All I've ever done is break his heart, since the moment he saw me. I was the reason he suffered in pain for months, then when I finally come back I bring douche extreme with me, causing him more pain! Fuck, I am a horrible person!"

My rant cut Jared off when he tried to interrupt. And I am far from down.

"He has never once told me to get lost, that he doesn't believe in me. But how many times have I doubted him huh? How times have I wished that maybe that he had someone better to love, someone not like me, a girl who can without a doubt love every inch of him without thinking that I will end up hurting me. He deserves better then me, he always will.

"And to add to my lovely shit storm there is my family. A regular Brady bunch eh? Oh sure, my whore-ish mother, heart broken father, disappearing sister, secretive brother, self-centered sister, and over protective brother and my too damn passive to give a shit brother! I may love them all but god, we used to be so tight! This damn town ruined that!

"We came here and all of a sudden Tara starts keeping Embry a secret, speaking of him, I haven't seen him in forever! Where the hell is that boy! He was all excited that last time I came down, guess I can add him to my list of failed friendships.

"And yet, it's all related back to Paul. He's my everything, and to lose him would be losing me, my soul. Really though, this darling thing is cute and all but it's not Paul. Only cowboys can pull that one off and Paul isn't anywhere near cowboy status and he never will be. Paul always appeared to be the kind of guy to call his girl baby or babe, nothing like darling.

"Really, I never wanted to fall for someone this hard; calling it falling is an understatement. I plumbed down, splatter all over the ground, gathered myself up and stumbled into his arms.

"But is was the most exciting and electrifying thing ever! I can't regret it and that's selfish, because to regret it would mean that I regret being with him and I don't, but only because how it makes me feel.

"When I am in his arms, holding his hand, or just looking at his face, nothing can touch me. The world could end around us and hell, I wouldn't give a damn because I know he would see me. Which makes me the most selfish person ever.

"I want him to be happy, more than that I want him to not regret anything. Fate decided to mess with his life, throwing me in to make sure that he got suck on my stupid crazy emotional rollercoaster. And it's not like I can free him from that rollercoaster.

"I love him and I let him down. Where do I go from here Jared?"

"I'd start by going inside girly." He said it with endearment, but I rolled my eyes anyways. I give a heart filled speech, asking for guidance and he simply tells me to go inside with a mocking edge to his voice.

Slamming the door behind me the heat of the small house hit me and I realized how wet I had gotten during my ranting moment. I shivered, crossing my arms over my chest in an attempt to trap my lasting my heat.

"She's freezing and heart broken." Jared spoke in no particular direction.

"Come here baby." A deep voice rumbled in my ear. I was pulled down onto a warm comfortable lap. Paul.

I snuggled closer to his chest, breathing in the warm he is throwing off. I felt his arms tighten around me, fingers playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

My eyes snapped open when I remembered he had been just feet away during my insane fuming. "P-Paul?"

He hummed gently, pushing me to continue. "How far does your hearing extend?"

He smiled and brushed my bangs away from eyes. "Enough to hear you rip yourself apart."

"My job's done, so I will leave you kids to bickering. Try to leave the house intact, Kimmy hates a messy place." Jared scolded before smirking at Paul and sending a wink in my direction.

"Jeez Jared, just run off to your Kim already, before she realizes just what she is stuck with and how much better she could do…" Paul muttered into my hair.

Jared simply rolled his eyes and flipped Paul off before running out of the house. Wasting time and avoiding the pink elephant in the room was not going to help me any, so I decided the most logical approach was to just take the jump.

"No worries Paul, I know you're mad and you have a right to be. But please, just please; give me a chance to fix this. I can handle anything as long as you stay near." I tried to sound strong but my voice was a small whisper into his chest.

"I won't say I'm not slightly upset, I am, that's no secret Madeline. You pushed me too close to phasing today. I get that in the heat of a moment, you throw anger at anyone close. I know because I used to do that, ten times worse then what you did. You changed that though, now it only happens on occasion. It took so much not to phase in front of you today.

"But never, ever, no matter what you do, hell you could rob a bank, shoot an orphan or beat Jared with a rock, I will always love you– and if you feel the need to prove that, test one of those, preferably the last one." He smirked and kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much Madeline Flynn."

"I love you more Paul Chandler."

We stayed in that position for a while, before Paul's stomach made a loud protest about his lack of attention to its need. Laughing I patted his stomach and stood. "Drama seems to make my man hungry eh?"

"Your man huh?" He questioned with a playful jab aimed at my sides.

"Unless you belong to another!" I faked gasped, covered my mouth with my hand.

"Alas, it is so my dear."

"I always questioned your relationship with Jared, but I never knew this was going on!" I gasped at my stomach, "What about our baby!"

"Our what?" He pulled out his fake gangster accent.

"Our baby?" I replied in the same tone.

"Just make me a damn sandwich _woman_!"

I leaned against him, shaking with laughter. These are the times I missed when I was away. No one else even came close to Paul, they never will.

"Do I really have to do-?"

"Yes Maddy, you do."

"I have money, can't I just-"

"You're not paying your mother as an apology."

"I'm probably not the first person to pay -"

"Implying she is a cheap whore is not the best way to say sorry."

I groaned as we pulled up to my house. Two days ago, I came here and cursed at every living being in the area. Fun times. Now, Paul sees it fit I start to work things out and say sorry to those I may have hurt with my words.

My mother seemed the best place to start. Paul took the liberty to call her and set up this meeting of the daughters and sluts conference.

"There is no getting around this Maddy. Might as well get it over with eh?" He nudged me slightly. I stared at my door handle, contemplating my chances of getting far enough way to yell rape when he caught me. "Your thinking about making a break for it aren't you?"

"Maybe…" he raised an eyebrow, "Okay fine, I was! But I was being smart about it!" I reasoned.

"How so?"

"I was going to run just far enough away that so that when I yelled rape, people would come running." I put on my best 'so there' grin.

"Remember back to the airport? You thought of the same plan, therefore you can not use it again."

"What kind of rule is that?" I pouted.

"My car, my rules babe."

Grumbling I moved to get out but Paul already had my door, his open hand extended. "Stupid fricking werewolf fast moving powers." I muttered, using his hand to jump out of the truck.

Chuckling he laced his fingers through mine, "Lets go missy." He pulled me towards my home of three years.

Not bothering to ring the door bell as any self respecting house guest might, he just walked right in. "We're here!"

Gathering up all my pain, frustration, blinding rage and urge to throw everything at my mother's head, I chucked all those emotions outside the door.

"Oh, hello Paul." My mother greeted Paul with a hug and, "Madeline," myself with a curt nod. "I assume you're here for Blake?"

Spinning around I looked at Paul with my eyebrows raised. What was she going on about?

"Yup, do you know where he is?" Paul asked politely, ignoring my quizzical look.

"Out back." She answered, sending a pleading glance at me she fled the room.

"Blake?" I asked Paul, slightly annoyed that he had a secret plan.

"I knew that if I forced you to sit near your mother, objects would be thrown at her head," he leaned to whisper the last part, "and honey, I may be a werewolf, but I've learned your anger is nothing I can stand a chance against."

Nodding I rolled my eyes, he was right of course. "Alright, valid point, but why am I speaking with Blake?"

"Cause, you seem to think there is a lady friend taking over his life. Pretty heavy judgment, Maddy. So I thought, since you two are close and all, it was time that you talked to him about it." Paul reasoned out, with some complicated hand gestures.

Without a chance to weasel my way out, Paul grabbed my hand. I was dragged through the back door, out into my semi large green backyard. Eyes scanned the space, looking for Blake.

Not noticing any shape that resembled him I turned to Paul, "Not seeing him."

"Right there." He pointed to the corner beside the shed. Squinting I peered into the shaded area and sure enough, a man sat on a bucket, book in hand and deep in analytical thought.

"Are you coming over with me or what?" I asked, unsure of how this was going to work.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'mma find Sam; guess I should start working on all those missed patrols." Leaning down he softly kissed me before walking away. Stepping forward I grasped his arm, tugging him back to me.

"Missed patrols?"

"Yeah, when you were… umm gone, I missed a few here and there."

"Why?"

"Cause, without you here, I saw no point in trying to protect anything." Another peck on the tip of my nose and he was gone.

Basking in the warmth he left with me I breathed in the last breaths of the sweet moment before letting my mind fall back into reality. My task was simple, demand to know what or who was changing all of Blake's plans.

Dragging my hand through my hair I marched over to him with determined steps. My resolve stopped abruptly as I came close enough to see the small tattered photo he held in his hands, stroking his thumb of the glossy finish. The book was merely a rouse to throw off any wondering people.

"Who is she?" I asked softly.

"Nina Ricci." He turned to face me, photo cupped in his hands.

Sighing I sat down beside him. "I'm sorry Blake. I overreacted and hurting you was wrong-"

"You're forgiven Maddy; I know you didn't mean it." Blake interrupted me with a smile.

Leaning over I gathered him in a crushing hug, "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. We pulled apart, curiosity getting the best of me, "How do you know her?"

"I met her senior year." He started, eyes lingering on her photo again.

"She's beautiful." I commented softly. He nodded but didn't speak. "You miss her?"

"I remember when I saw her the first time." He continued, ignoring my question. "Patrick had been missing for two weeks, I was worried. When he returned to school, my questions were disregarded and my company snubbed.

"My concern for my best friend was suffocating. I decided that I needed to find him, someplace where students couldn't listen in. I went to his house. She answered the door. Her voice was acid and her face was furious but the beauty it held caught my breath.

"Few days after, I saw her again. The sadness and pain in her eyes was heart wrenching, so consuming that I walked right into her, knocking her down. We continued to have those strange meetings. I knew on the outside she was a perfect façade but her inside was cracked, maybe beyond repair." He stopped, studying the picture again.

"You loved her anyways, right?" I asked, wanting more details about this girl.

"More than anything. I still do."

**Theres your first look at Nina, no worries, her story will be published soon. Also, i didn't forget about Maddy tattoo, it will be in the next chapter. **

**Now, the person who beta-ed this chapter, she is amazing. Also there when i need her and willingly to help my sort though my insanely strqnge thought process. She writes as well guys, if a good addictingly strong story line is something you crave, her stories are something you need to read. Thank you hun, for every :p**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always, reviews are loved. I am still debating how many chapters will be in this fic, but the more reviews the faster the next will be posted. So REVIEW. simple, eh?**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	31. This moment was epic

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**So so sorry about not being able to post for a few weeks!! My computer was being major stupid so my father had to wipe the entire thing. Not fun. But here is the chapter. Mostly fluff, but no worries, the long awaited tattoo is finally discused. The pictures from this chapter can be found on my website, so make sure to take a look after!!**

**Enjoy reading!! **

"How'd it go?" Paul asked, starting the truck.

Snuggling closer to his arm I smiled, "He loves her, he really does. How can I be mad at him? He finally found someone and... I guess, knowing how he feels makes it hard to be angry."

His soft lips planted a kiss on the top of my head, "Aren't you glad I forced you over there."

"At this moment, meh, I suppose. But earlier, you were the subject of my violently imaginative thoughts. You tricked _me_ mister." I pulled away from his comfortable arm to glare daggers at him. I had forgotten about his betrayal.

"Come on now, I had to get you to speak with him and at the time, it seemed like a good idea…" he trailed off; making it obvious he had no real intentions that had a legit explanation.

"Oh yeah, and when did that plan even resemble a brilliant idea Paul?"

"Hey, there was logic behind this!"

"Oh, I'm sure. Do explain."

"Fine, I figured that if I told you that your mother was waiting to speak with you, you'd be nervous-"

"What gave you that idea Einstein?" I whispered, interrupting him. Naturally I was far from angry with him, just playing him.

"- enough so that when I actually told you that you were there to talk with your brother you'd be more open with him." He finished, satisfaction glowing in his eyes.

"Oh brilliant plan, did you forget to factor in my tendency to react in a violent manner?" I asked, forcing down a giggle when his face scrunched up at the thought I provoked.

"Not really, but I figured I would just do damage control when the time called for it."

"Damage control… does that include ice cream?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well now, I suppose it could." He smirked, making a quick turn into the only ice cream stand here.

Smiling, I let the giddy feelings of a three year old take over. Paul opened my door before my newly young brain could register he even exited the car. Warm arms scooped me up and out of car. Kicking the truck door shut he carried me bridal style to the small window.

"Newly married?" The old woman asked with a sweet smile.

"Not yet ma'am," Paul answered before I could correct her.

Biting my lip I sighed at the image in my head. Me walking down the aisle towards Paul, he stood along his best man, their faces were blurred, and the priest. A warm breeze fluttering though the trees around us, we were in the middle of the forest. No path led the way to my man; I weaved through trees, past only a few people seated in white chairs. Leaves fell around us and the sounds of nature sang in the background-

The hard pavement beneath my feet snapped me back to the small ice cream shop. Blinking, I looked up at Paul, smiling so big it hurt. That was our perfect wedding.

"What flavor you want, babe?"

"Oh, um, chocolate please."

The woman grinned, and handed me the cone. Paul's hand shot forward, gasping my wrist.

Panicking slightly I demanded, "What's wrong?"

"A tattoo?" He asked with disbelief coloring his tone.

My eyes darted down to focus on the small amount of ink that graced my wrist. Shaking my head I cursed myself, how did I forget to tell him about that!

I meant to do that the second I got off the plane, guess the thought seemed unimportant after my home warming rage.

"Urg, I-I completely meant to tell you bout that! Shit, sorry-sorry Paul." I stumbled around my words, worried about how he would react.

He nodded, eyes gazing off into the distance without emotion. He quickly paid for our ice cream. Grabbing my hand he lightly pulled me over to a small park bench. "When and why?" He asked. I could see the slight anger he was trying had to cover.

"In Greece and with Grace," my answer was short, so I continued, knowing he'd want as much information on my decision as possible. "After I realized that I could graduate early, course I was excited, but I didn't tell you right away. Grace then questioned my risk taking ability, she was under the impression I never took risks in life. So she decided that it was time I did-"

"She forced you to do this!?" Paul hissed, rubbing his thumb lightly over my tattoo.

"No, not at all. She simply brought to me the parlor, told me it was my choice."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to." I explained. Silently awaiting some reaction.

"Why the bird though?" His fingers traced the dove with a soft touch, trailing a path of tingly jolts.

When I finally decided on what picture I wanted inked into my skin, I made sure it was a simple design with meaning. Being an artist, most people would assume I would get a fancy and weirdly artsy tattoo, but being an artist allows me to see the beauty in simplicity.

A small dove, just the outline in black, held a red flower in its beak and graced the skin just below the major veins on my wrist.

"I picked a dove because they symbolize new life and hope." He nodded and continued tracing. Smiling I wove my fingers though his, "Paul," when he didn't look away from my wrist I titled his head up, "You're my new life and all the hope I need. This tattoo, this permanent piece of my skin, was meant to remind me of you."

"Of me?" I could tell he doubted my explanation.

"Yes, I got this tattoo to remind me, Madeline Flynn, of you, Paul Chandler."

"Well then…" he trailed off, standing up and releasing his fingers from my death grip with ease.

Quickly jumping up - confused as to why he was acting offended, slightly hurt that he might not feel the same and also rather angry that he had the nerve to basically silently tell me it was too much for him to handle – I grabbed his arm.

Shaking my head slightly I rose my eyebrows, "What the hell was that about? So what that I got a tattoo? If the fact that the meaning was based off how much you've changed my life, and that somehow freaked out your stupid boy brain, then whatever. But at least grow a pair and tell me."

"I just-… well I kinda, sorta… you know- I" Paul stammered, causing me to take a step back. Paul has never stammered.

"Paul… what did you do?" The minute the words left my mouth I cringed. The simple question sounded like one that a parent would ask their three year old.

"Nothing, I did nothing… wrong, nothing wrong." He stepped towards me, linking his finger through mine to pull me closer to him. "Really, your surprise puts mine to shame but a…"

Paul dug into his pockets before exacting his hand, closed around something and holding up my free hand. Sending him worried and confused looks I felt cold silver slide around my finger.

"I wanted to make a promise to you. The most reasonable thing to seal that promise was a promise ring, for most couples. But, I've learned that no normal gesture will ever be good enough for you."

"Paul, I appreciate every little thing you do-" My defensive side rose up, cut him off.

"That came out wrong, eh? I meant you're worth much more then some simple normal gesture could ever express. But I liked the idea of the ring. So after some searching I found the perfect one…" He trailed off; glancing down at the ring he had placed on my finger.

It was a simple silver band. The center was not some overly common and shiny diamond, like I had expected, but instead it was a small circle with a slice cut out and a flower on top. It was one of those things that eat Pac man in the game...

Laughing slightly I asked, "It's cute, and I love it but how does this relate to a promise ring?"

Smiling he lifted his own hand and placed it beside him. He also had a silver ring one, his was the pack man. "Basically, it means I will forever move around your actions… and you decide whether I live or not."

This moment was epic.

I mean, Paul has told me time after time how much he loves me, how his entire world is me and how without me he had nothing to live for. I appreciate every loving word he's said or whispered to me, but this was the first time he put his love into an object to give to me.

All that said, I couldn't stop the slight laughter that bubbled to the surface.

"I love you Madeline." He whispered, leaning in to catch my lips with his.

"And I love you." I whispered with a wink, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What, did you forget my name already?" He asked, pretending to be offended.

"Meh, I figure I will remember it some day or another. Can't be too important right?" I scoffed, pulling myself tighter against his chest.

"Yeah, but by the time you remember I could have changed it already."

"And what in the world would you change it to, huh?"

"I was thinking something like Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse Lautrec Montlaf. Has a nice ring to it, eh?"

Rolling my eyes I giggled slightly, a sound that was new to me. I was not the kind of girl who giggled, I was the one who laughed loud enough to attract attention and snorted every once and a while.

Unwrapping my arms from his waist I leaned against him, my fingers twirling my new ring around my finger. Paul moved slightly to lean down and attacked my lips with his.

After months of being without this feeling, his soft warm lips brushing against mine, the tingling jolts that shot though my veins and the warmth that filled my body, I never realized how much it meant to me.

"You want to stay at my house?" He asked against my lips.

"I am staying with you right now." I laughed at his question.

Chuckling slightly he rephrased the question, slight nerves present, "I-I meant, do you want to move in permanently?"

"What about Jared and Kim?" My curiosity got out before my joy at the very mention of the idea did.

"He got them a house for her birthday, she doesn't know yet." He whispered, looking side to side, making me smile. "So, what do you say babe?"

"When you ask like that, how can I say no?"

"You can't, because to be honest, I was only asking to be polite."

"Oh and what if I had said no?" I questioned.

"I planned on kidnapping you late at night, and duct taping you to my kitchen chair." He reasoned with a devilish smirk.

"I am already staying at your place Paul, not much chance for a good kidnapping scene when all you gotta do is turn over and there I am... but duct tape does solve a lot of stuff..." I trailed off smiling at him with so much joy it was hurting my cheeks.

"But now, I can turn over every night and see your peaceful sleeping face." Planting another sweet kiss on my lips he smiled, his arms tightening around my waist.

"Sleeping eh? For all you know, I could be creepily watching you every night for hours..." I raised my eyebrows, using the most serious expression I could.

"I know, because I'm the one that watches you sleep."

"Whoa, major stalker-ish confession right there lover boy." I teased, jabbing his arm lightly.

"I've been stalking you for a long time baby, and I haven't scared you off yet." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I curled closer to his warmth, "Not yet, give it some time."

**I need to thank one amazing person. God knows how many times this girl has saved my ass with this story and many of my others. TwilightHeart21 is truely an amazing girl. I owe her so much. Don't forget that she also writes, her words weave together to form storylines with addicting twists and memorable characters. Thank you sweeite!!**

**Please review guys. I know i get about ten reviews a chapter but lets see if we can break that normal strike. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	32. Exist without your heart?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. I didn't mean for it to take this long to write, but it came out really long. 10 pages on word.**

**But also, i don't know if you guys didn't like the last chapter or what, because i got three reviews. Only three. Its hard to keep writing when i start to think that my readers have stopped enjoying this story. Please, review and let me see if anyone is still into this couple. REVIEW. Please.**

**Enjoy.**

"Kim!" I screeched, running across the carpet floors and launching myself into her arms. Paul announced two days ago that my dear friend Kim was now carrying a tiny person in her tummy, but I haven't seen her yet.

"I am so happy for you!" I whispered in her ear.

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around me lightly before a slight hiss of worry broke through the lovely moment.

"Jared, calm down." Kim scolded, turning around to send him a warning glance at which he cringed.

Taking a deep breath he put on his best poker face, "I'm just being cautious, Kimberly."

Paul chuckled and gently pried my arms from their death grip around Kim's neck. "He's so going to get it. She hates to be called that." He whispered in my ear, tugging me off to one side.

"Kimberly?" She questioned, eyebrows raised and mouth set. She was not impressed.

I've known Kim for about as long as I've loved my Paul, but to me, she was always just that girl in the corner, the sweet, kind of shy young lady that attached herself to Jared at any possible moment.

After moving into Paul's place a few months back, I've gotten to see the real Kim. On the outside she is soft spoken and slightly witty, but once that guard is down, she is a loose canon with sarcasm that rivals Leah and she never backs down. She stands her ground with a fierce stance I'm sure a UFC fighter would fear.

"You know I hate that fucking name Jared." She hissed, hand resting on her yet to be round pregnant belly.

"Kim, I just don't want anything to happen to you or them." He defended, hands slightly raised.

"Them?" I questioned, looking at Paul over my shoulder.

"She's having twins, babe." He responded in a low whisper, still sending glances at the fighting couple in front of us.

"Twins?" I whispered back, "Twins!?" I yelled over to Kim.

Stopping her 'hands-on-her-hips-and-death-glare' look she turned to send me a glowing smile. Nodding her head quickly she bit her lip then spun around and fell back into her stance from before.

"Whatever Jared," She rolled her eyes before looking him over once, her small mouth puckered and her forehead wrinkled. "Because we all know I'm not going to be careful with my two little angel's, right?"

Her eyes glistened with tears and Jared folded. Half a second of that look, all his anger and frustration with her vanished. Rushing to her side, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down onto the couch with him.

Cooing soft promises into her ear, he rocked her back and fourth. Peeking out from his chest I saw Kim wink with a devious smirk on her face.

"Damn, she knows how to play him." Paul chuckled, whispering in my ear. Laughing with him I nodded, really, it was plain to see Kim knew how to work Jared. I will definitely be asking her about those skills later, they seem to come in handy.

Technically Kim and Jared do own their house, but at the moment, they're still living with Paul and me. When Jared got them a house, Kim was pleasantly shocked, but after further inspection, it was determined the house was not ready to have two small twins running around.

Kim refused to move into that death trap of a house as she referred to it- unless someone pimped it out with baby shit – her words not mine. Jared agreed right away, Kim on the other hand thought it would be more productive and less of a disaster if he had the help from the pack.

Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared were sent into that house. Baby gates and locks on hand, followed by their trusty tool belts.

They failed.

I'm not even sure how they managed to make the place more of a baby trap than before but Kim threw a fit. Literally. Things were thrown and objects were broken, people were running from the doors and windows like some cheesy horror movie.

So now, we are waiting for some professional guy – what kind of professional job requires installing baby safety stuff? – To come by and fix the mess the men made. He was supposed to arrive in a few days.

"Paul, I heard that." Jared looked over, a small smile on his face.

"Just telling it how I see it bro." Paul reasoned.

Jared rolled his eyes and buried his face in Kim's hair. That awkward moment was filling my conscious; we were at that point where the couple in front of us was being too lovely to watch anymore.

Spinning around I looked up at Paul, still in some shock over Kim's twins.

"I can't believe she's having twins!" I exclaimed, wrapping my fingers through his.

Pulling me closer he leaned down to whisper, something his height made harder. "Twins… they are going to be two of the most loved children ever."

"And you, can putting baby stuff together really be that much of a challenge?" I questioned, eyebrows raised with disbelief.

"Hey, its hard stuff missy, it does not go together easily."

"Oh, I'm sure." I nodded into his chest. I felt his warm lips brush the top of my head and I let myself get lost in his warmth.

"Hey lovers, we're gonna head out." Kim called over from the door.

"Where are y'all going?" Paul asked, turning us so we were facing them.

"I dunno know; maybe out for a bit in Port Angels." Jared suggested, helping Kim put on her coat.

"Alright, I'm definitely not saving you any dinner then…" Paul said with a bit too much joy.

"And Kim, no drinking! Remember the babies." I yelled at her as she walked out the door.

"Yeah whatever, Maddy!" And the door was slammed. Damn girl better not drink. I swear I will end her.

"So babe, what do you wanna do tonight?" Paul asked, sliding down onto the couch.

"Well," I started, jumping onto the couch and snuggling into his side, "I'm thinking… Scary Movies!"

Chuckling he threw his arm around my shoulders, "Well then, what horror movie shall we watch?"

Glancing towards the cabinet under the TV, I searched the titles of the films it held. "That one!"

Halfway through the so called 'horror movie' Paul screamed. Actually let out a girl-ish high pitched scream of terror. Taking in the scene on the TV I looked up at Paul with a very confused expression.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Y-yea… sure b-babe." He stammered, pulling me closer to him. Wrapping my free arm around his stomach, I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"Aww, are you scared?" I asked with a voice one might use while speaking to a small puppy or a cute baby.

"No." He answered, straightening his back and pulling his frightened face into a more Paul like straight one.

"Of course not." I mocked.

"Not scared… more nervous." He explained, glancing down at me for a quick second. Long enough I could see the flecks of fear dancing in his eyes.

"About what?" I asked carefully.

"Well you know… Kim's going to have twins… and…" He trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"What are you going on about… oh?"

That's why he was nervous! His warped brain has come to the conclusion that because my friend is experiencing the joys of carrying a child that now I also want to experience that… not likely buddy.

Stifling the new laughter that has begun to bubble over inside, I relieve his tension with the straightest face I can manage, "Whoa there Paul, I'm not thinking about that stuff just yet."

Sighing he smiled and lightly kissed my forehead. "Alright then… not saying we can't… you know… one day…"

"Paul, breathe. There's no freaking rush for that shit yet." I reasoned with him.

He nodded, doing the smart thing and closing his mouth about the subject.

"Oh yeah, have you spoken to your mom yet?" He asked, changing the subject, but this one was even more taboo.

Biting my tongue I forced down a vicious response, "No, and I don't plan to."

"Maddy…" he sighed, hugging me closer. I stiffened, getting the message he was not going to let up, and started to pull away slightly.

I may love this man more then anything else, but mother of George, he infuriates me.

"Paul…" I mock, with more annoyance.

"Oh come one babe, you've gotta talk to her at some point, she's your mother."

"The mother I know isn't a cheating dirty whore." I spat.

"She's not a whore."

"Good to see who you're willing to defend." I rolled my eyes and scooted out of his reach to the farther end of the couch.

Paul and I fit together perfectly because we share some very similar traits. Both of us can be sarcastic, slightly insane and very hardheaded. That last one can lead to fights much like this; in which we both basically argue until one of us gives in and goes into silent mode.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it." He reasoned, moving closer to me. I could hear it in his voice though, he was getting frustrated, and in turn, that was making me even more aggravated.

"Whatever. Doesn't mean I am going to go over there and talk to her anytime soon. And _you_ know that." I snapped.

Fighting with Paul is always a little heartbreaking. I love him and I know he loves me but we fight like cats and dogs. Both of us have options that get shared way too often.

"Stop mother flipping fighting already!" Kim demanded, slamming the front door behind her. Her timing was not good.

"Paul!" She stomped over to him, jabbing an accusing finger in his face, "Let Maddy handle this! I do believe it's her mother that's the problem, not yours. I get you care and all, but buddy, back off and let her breathe!"

Chuckling slightly under my breath I watched Paul's slightly pissed off and frightened face as Kim's voice assaulted him.

"And you!" She side stepped to stand in front of me. Eyes wide I leaned back into the couch to try and escape her angry. "Mother of a chicken liver! Go find your mother and talk to her!! I don't care if you're mad at her, or think she's no better then some common Vegas street whore! Just do it, so I don't have to listen to you guys argue anymore!"

Nodding at Kim I swallowed the last of my annoyance and looked over at Paul.

"We have got to stop doing this." He nodded, moving over to drape his arm around my shoulders.

"Agreed, because honestly I don't how much I can take of Kim the hormonal pregnant chick."

Laughing, I shook my head at him. A soft smile lingered on his lips and I could see it in his eyes again. The look I knew all too well from watching Jared and Kim or Embry and Tara.

Love and adoration sparkled in his eyes, to the point where the world could fall away and it wouldn't matter.

"See? Was that so damn hard?" Kim demanded, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised.

"No, I suppose not." I chuckled.

"Alright Kimmy, you've had your fun. Let's leave them alone now." Jared suggested, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

Rolling her eyes I heard her mutter something like 'controlling as a freaking a lifeguard!' as she let him drag her into their room.

Snuggling into Paul, the remanding tremors of his laughter rocketed through his chest.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too, but like hell I'm talking to my mom."

Drumming my fingers on the arm rest of the slightly off colored pink chair that I was stationed in, I glanced around the room again.

The knot in my stomach tightened as I looked at every nervous and worried face. The pack knew what was going on. It wasn't too hard to discover, most of them were holding their imprints close and staring at their faces as if they were trying to make a mental picture.

Emily was crying. Bucks of tears rolled down her face, Sam trying to wipe up everyone but failing. Sighing he kissed her one last time before setting her down on the kitchen chair to stand in the middle of the giant room.

"Alright guys, no point in waiting." He started to pace. Chewing on my bottom lip I reached down to intertwine my fingers though Paul's were they were wrapped around me waist.

"With the exception of Collin, Brady and Seth, the pack will be helping the Cullen's."

A soft hush of whispered panic pasted though the room. He was being freaking vague. We all knew the Cullen's were those god awful bloodsuckers that some ancient piece of paper stopped the pack of touching.

"It seems a red haired blood sucker has it in for Bella Swan." I could almost sense Jacob cringing from across the room at the mention of her potential danger. "The leech has assembled an army and it is the packs job to protect these lands from those evil creatures, so we will help them in the war."

Silence. No one had anything to say for a second. A war.

Sam is delusional if he thinks I am letting Paul partake in that. No fucking way. Not now, not freaking ever. I don't care if some leech is running for President and planning to suck America dry. Not happening.

And then started the battle of the imprints versus the packs duty.

"Jared," Kim hissed at her wolf. Her eyes were deadly and her face was determined.

"Kim, I have to." Jared argued.

"You don't and you're not. End of story." Spinning around in his lap she crossed her arms and shot an 'I-dare-you-to-go-against-my-word' glare at Sam.

"Kim, he has to." Sam tried to reason with her, not moving from his spot.

"Has to? Has to pick?"

"Pick?" Sam was confused, but I knew exactly what she was hinting at. Kim loves Jared too deeply to chance losing him and she was willing to hit low in order to make sure he stayed alive.

"Please Kim…"Jared sighed. Guess he figured it out too.

"Pick, between the war or me. Whatever one he picks, the other will go on without him." Standing she gave him one last pleading look then walked out of the house.

"Sam…" Jared whined again, glancing between his Alpha and the door his soul mate just ran out of.

"Go ahead Jared." Sam gestured, a look of understanding passing between them. "I know this is hard, but the wolves in the room were made to protect innocent people."

"Innocent?" Tara piped up. She wasn't sitting anywhere near Embry, something that struck me as strange, but her eyes still held the fear all the imprints had.

"Bella Swan is a far cry from innocent, Sam." Tara challenged.

"She did nothing wrong." Jacob jumped to Bella's defense.

"Name one thing she's done right?" Tara was not letting up. Embry shrank back in his seat, rubbing his hands over his face. Watching your best friend fight with your imprint must be hard. "Huh Jake? She fell in love with a bloodsucker, and then he left. Sure she hung around you for some time, egging on your growing love for her and then he returned. She freaking jumps right back into his arms without even glancing at you. Now, she is freaking causing a war because of her self obsessed and reckless ways."

Jacob just sat, mouth closed but hands shaking. He had no defense for the girl he loved. Tara had spoken the truth, and there was no denying it.

"Tara, enough." Sam came to the rescue. "Whether or not this is Bella's fault does not stop us from protecting people. And we will be in that war so stop trying to persuade my pack not to."

"Your pack?" I spoke for the first time, anger edging my voice. "I'm fairly confident that without the ladies here, this pack wouldn't have as much strength as it does."

"Girls, please stop." Emily begged, standing up to take Sam's side. "I know this sucks and none of you want them to go but… It is their job. Bella may have made some not wise decisions in the past but she is a person and the people she loves are in danger. If our loved ones were in trouble I hope the Cullen's would help us out, so we need to do the same for them."

"I hate logic." We all whipped around to see Kim walking back in with Jared holding her like he was afraid she was gonna make a run for it.

I could lose Paul.

Forever.

My lungs were gasping for much needed air at the thought. How do I live without him?

How do you breathe without your air? Live without your rays of sunshine.

Exist without your heart?

**A huge thank you goes out to TwilightHeart21. I sent this chapter to her last night and literally minutes later i had it back!! NOt only does she rock as a beta but she also writes amazing stories, check them out!!! And she is one hell of a friend. Thank you sweetie!!**

**Also, Nina and Blake's story has been posted! The first two chapters are up so go check them out!!**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


End file.
